The Lost Princess
by JustAnotherFanGirl2004
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE MAGIC IN THE MIRROR. The Halloween Ball is coming soon, and lots of stress comes with it. Evie continues to have episodes frequently, but keeps it secret. When Evie is kidnapped, the truth begins to unravel. The teens must go on another mission to find Evie, but they don't expect to find the real lost princess and her army. The past isn't as simple as it seems.
1. The Forgotten Kiss

It had been about two months since Evie rebelled against Auradon. Only two weeks until the great reviewed Halloween Ball. Anticipation grew everyday. The short fall season of Tourney had already begun a few weeks before. Leaves were turning red and falling off their branches. Autumn breezes swept the campus, causing many kids to stay inside. Things had begun to go back to normal. Or for most people thought.

Sweat was running down Carlos' forehead. It had been a long practice. Even though the wind cooled him down, his body was aching. He was wearing a yellow pull over jersey over his blue t-shirt. He ran backwards, waiting for Jay to pass him the ball. With a swift move, Jay had launched the ball from his wooden stick. Carlos could see it slightly moving above his head, but with a quick jump, Carlos retrieved the ball.

He quickly threw it right under the goalie's legs. The force made the net sway back as it caught the ball. It was music to his ears to hear the final whistle of the day. The sun was in the middle of the west sky. Carlos trotted over to Coach Jenkins and the others.

"Great practice guys," he showed his teeth quickly as he looked down at his clipboard. "I know today was hard but for good reason. We were testing to see who can play Ben's position for the spring season." The guys looked around at each other in shocked but then turned their attention back to Jenkins. "Me and assistant coach will evaluate who is right for it and we'll tell you who made it tomorrow."

Everyone's shoulders slumped. They were anxious to know who was the one that would play such an important role in the tourney team. With on e last whistle blow the team headed for the locker room. After everyone had showered and dressed, Carlos opened his locker. Inside was his white jacket, boots, and a taped up picture of Evie on the inside of the door.

"That's new," Jay looked at the photo as he opened his own locker.

"I thought I might as well have something good to look at while we get ready," Carlos shrugged,"A motivator you know." He put on one of his boots.

"You can just look at me," Jay did a model pose,"I'm very inspirational."

"I would look at you," Carlos shot back,"But you're always slobbering over the picture of Lonnie in your locker." Carlos opened Jay's locker to see a mirror and picture of Lonnie and Jay wearing his two jerseys. Lonnie must have taken the picture, because she was the closest in the frame.

Jay's cheeks got a slight shade of pink,"How did you know that was in there?"

"Didn't,"Carlos flipped on his jacket,"Just had a hunch." Jay rolled his eyes as he pulled the locker door to block the picture from Carlos' view.

"Where you in a hurry to get to?" Jay asked as he put his beanie on and began to pin it to his hair.

"Evie's taking me somewhere tonight for only a couple hours," Carlos stared at the picture of her as he put his gym shoes in his locker. "She's can hardly get away from this Halloween Ball. Have you asked Lonnie yet?"

"No," Jay raised an eyebrow,"We're dating? Isn't that an automatic date to the dance?"

"I don't know really," Carlos shrugged, still looking at the picture,"I saw some couples with like poster, flowers, and stuff."

"Lonnie's not really into the fuss," Jay said simply,"At least I don't think so?"

"Well Evie is. Maybe I'll just get her a couple of roses today or tomorrow."

"Better act fast before she works herself to death," Jay laughed as he slammed his locker.

"Right," Carlos shut his locker.

* * *

Mal sat on a grassy hilltop, coloring her sketch. She leaned against a single tree, alone on the hill. The suns glow kept her warm in the fall air. A sunset was practically painting itself before her. She scribbled carefully on the drawing page. A sudden gust of wind blew her dark purple hair out of her face. Her green eyes looked up once more at the sun, then finished her work.

It felt good to be sitting in the middle of nowhere, alone. It reminded her of the days on the Isle. Things seemed to less stressful. With the press trying to sneak pictures and interviews again. Ben had put a stop to it to protect Evie, but some things don't change. There is a little less presser to fit in at Auradon, but the barrier was still there. it seemed that Evie was opening Mal's eyes when she went back to her roots.

Evie had made a point when she said that the only reason Mal was excepted, was because she was the future queen. It was true, there was more people around Mal then any of them. Mal knew that it'll all change when Evie becomes a full time student again at Auradon. Evie was busy with the Halloween Ball coming so soon. Dress order slips were all around Mal and Evie's dorm room.

The theme this years is to dress as your parents. Mal wasn't fond of the idea, but it won the popular vote. She was proud of where she came from, but she didn't want any confrontation if she looked exactly like her mother. It was a touchy subject really. Many students had given Evie their mother's old dresses that need to be redone. Evie had told her that it takes more time restoring a dress then making a new one.

Mal was rather excited for the event. At least this time there shouldn't be a dragon or a octopus crashing the party. Ben was busy in the office working on all the decorations and plans. Mal had never seen the castle's ballroom. Since the coronation party was outside and the cotillion was on a boat. Ben had told her this would be a more low key ballroom party. Usually it was one of the big ones of the year, but there was already enough excitement from the other parties from the previous months.

As the sun was escaping Mal's view, Mal flipped her sketch book back to it's purple cover. She stood up on the green grass. Her eyes looked back on the single tree. She had carved a small tally at the bottom every time she visited. There was only a few tallies but Mal knew there would be more to make in the future. She snapped her fingers to ignite green flames.

Mal was back in her empty dorm room. She took a picture of her master piece and uploaded it to Auragram, the main app everyone posted pictures on. Mal looked over on Evie's side of the room. There was a rack stuffed with dresses. Each one was very detailed. Mal put down her bag and walked over to them. She reached out and pulled a baby blue dress. There was a big pink ribbon on the front and it a magic swirls in blue beads. This must be Jane's dress.

She didn't know the relationship status between Jane and Evie, but it must've been better if Evie was willing to make a dress for her. But then again, Evie wants everyone to look good. Jane didn't hang out with the group anymore. Especially since Jane and Carlos broke up. She would give Mal the occasional wave, but Mal wasn't dating her ex. She did now what that was like.

Audrey seemed to still be mad at Mal for "stealing" Ben away from her. Although Audrey never really cared for Mal in the first place. She was with Chad now. They two were self absorbed so it seems like a good match. Mal's phone dinged on her bed. The daughter of Maleficent flipped over to see the screen. She smiled to see 200 people had already liked her drawing. It had been a new record for that many people to like it in two minutes.

Mal scrolled through her feed to see many people posting about the Halloween Ball. There were many with the usual proposal, with guys making girls posters begging them to go together. Ben hadn't asked yet, but Mal didn't need that. She knew he loved her. She scrolled down to see Lonnie's newest post. She and Jay were sitting in the tourney field stand with their backs to the camera. Lonnie was wearing Jay's white away jersey, while Jay was wearing his blue home jersey. The caption only had a single yellow heart.

Mal curved her lips at the sight. She took the picture for them just yesterday. They were really a cute couple. Jay wasn't really the one to pose around for pictures, but Lonnie forced him. They reminded her of Ben and Mal's first months relationship. This made her smile even more until a meow made her look up. Her green eyes met vibrant green ones, sitting on her bed.

"Scales!" Mal picked up the cat meowing from her bed,"How are you mister?" She stroked the black fur coat that laid on Scales' back. The cat rubbed his head against her arm for a slight response. Mal looked up again to see a yellow note on her bedside table. With Scales in her arms, she walked over to read the blue sparkly ink.

_Gone out with Carlos. Be back at 8:30! -Evie :)_

Mal smiled at the note with no surprise. Aside from working on the dresses twenty-two hours of the day, Evie had always spent at least two hours with Carlos. Usually Mal was irritated when she would leave unexpectedly with Doug, but Carlos was better to Mal. Maybe it was because Mal had known and trusted him a lot better then Doug, but he and Evie just seemed right together.

* * *

Evie and Carlos sat on the roof of the DeVil boy's tree house, looking at the stars as they became brighter. Evie rested her head on Carlos' outstretched arm. Even though the barrier was glowing in the night, the two still enjoyed watching the sky. He hugged her tighter as she shivered slightly. It was a cool, cloudy night, and Evie was already wearing Carlos' old jacket, while Carlos was warm in his newer. Evie suddenly sat up in a quick motion.

"You okay?" Carlos asked as he sat up. Evie's hair was covering her face from his view. The boy tucked the blue hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes were fixed on the ground.

"You remember our first kiss?" Evie mumbled as she put the hair in front of her face again.

"Of course I do," Carlos looked back up to the sky,"In the throne room."

"No," Evie said softly as she hugged her knees,"That's not our first kiss."

"Unless you count the kisses on the cheek," Carlos looked back at her,"I don't remember us kissing before that."

"Because I made you forget it," Evie said quickly, cutting Carlos off.

"You made me forget it?" Carlos' eyebrows were raised.

"It was when I first escaped to the Isle," Evie shuffled around as she pulled out her hand held mirror. Carlos silently gasped. He didn't know if Evie still had her mirror, or if it got destroyed after Carlos had punched the real one. "Show the thing I most regret. The kiss I made him forget."

Evie turned the mirror's front towards Carlos. He watched the glass smoke.

* * *

_"Why can't you come back?"_

_"I just can't."_

_"Why Not!?" Carlos said sternly._

_Evie grabbed Carlos' face and pulled it close to could feel the heat of her breath. "Because this," She said softly before she kissed the freckled boy's lips. Carlos' eyes were open in shock, but closed when he kissed back. Something felt right about it, but it also felt wrong. Carlos pulled away. Evie also backed away in shame. "Oh no. What have I done."_

_Evie then flipped open the notebook she stole from Mal's bed. She pressed the dome opener button. "Tick Tock around the clock," Evie waved her hand around,"Let the last sixty seconds be lost." She pointed to Carlos. Red fire shot from Evie's hand and circled around Carlos' head._

* * *

"I'm sorry," Evie put her face into her hands.

"You took away my memory?" Carlos asked in shock.

"Yes," Evie said in a raspy voice.

"How many times have you done this?"

"Just the one," Evie let a few tears come down her cheeks.

"How can I trust that you won't do it again, or have before?" Carlos snapped.

"You're just going to have to trust me now," Evie continued to cry,"I was in a bad place."

"But you could've told me!" Carlos snapped again,"Instead you kept it to yourself for two months?"

"I feel really bad about it," Evie sobbed,"I didn't know what to do. It was a build up of emotion, or an accident."

"Kissing me was an accident?" Carlos met her teary eyes.

"No I-"

"Then what was it?" Evie didn't respond. She only stared at him. His anger had built up too far. Carlos jumped off the roof onto the tree house deck. He pressed the barrier opener and Evie only shook her head.

"Carlos don't leave," Evie looked down at him. Carlos only shook his head. They stared at each other for a few moments. Both with hurt expressions on their faces. Evie finally gave in a snapped her fingers. Carlos threw up the barrier opener before he went up in red flames. Evie sat on top of the tree house as she pressed the button to close the barrier after Carlos went through.

Evie laid back down her head and looked up at the grey clouds that consumed the sky. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, but then opened them up again as rain drops began to hit her face. It was the usual Isle weather. There was nothing like sitting in the rain that made her feel at home. She clutched the red heart necklace in her palm as she closed her eyes once more.


	2. A Long Night, a New Day

Mal sat in her closet hugging her knees, eyes glowing green. She breathed heavily as she rocked back and forth. Suddenly a thud hit the side of the building. The floor shook as she continued. She tried to get out of the closet but there were shackles. The sudden noise of the door opening made her cry,"Help!"

* * *

"Help!" Mal cried as she sat up on her bed. The light suddenly turned on. At the door, Evie was closing it, not taking her eyes off Mal.

"Hello to you too," Evie said as she took of Carlos' jacket and put it on her bed.

"You had a long date," Mal looked to see the clock. It read 12:37.

"Yep," Evie had her back to Mal.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Mal asked, just noticing that her hair was dripping.

"Um we were at the Isle and it started raining," Evie sniffed,"It was pretty cold actually."

"Oh well Carlos didn't get caught in any rain when he came back," Mal folded her arms.

"You saw him did you?" Evie asked as she continued to fuss with something in her drawer.

"Yeah two hours ago," Mal grabbed her phone and looked at the texts between her and Jay. He hadn't texted her any news. "He seemed pretty steamed about something, but I made Jay a spy to try and figure out what was wrong."

"It was nothing," Evie walked over and turned off the light,"I'm going to dry off. You can go back to sleep."

"Goodnight," Mal said in a weird tone as she submerged back under her covers with Scales. Mal could hear the blow dryer as tried to go back to sleep, but she was too curious. Awhile later, Mal heard the click of a lamp. She faked to adjust in her sleep towards the light. She opened a small gap for her to look at Evie.

The blue haired princess changed her clothing into a red robe. Mal could see the blue pajama pants with little crowns at her sock covered feet. Evie brushed her hair as she went over to her desk, opened her sketchbook, and began looking at the costume designs. _Go to sleep E. She's never going to be able to comeback to school if she never sleeps. _Mal eventually went to sleep, but could hear sniffles every once in a while throughout the night. If Evie wanted Mal to talk to her, Evie needed to come to Mal first.

* * *

The next morning classes were a simple breeze. Mal was pretty dazed wondering what was wrong with Evie. Evie went to bed around 4 AM from what she could remember. She sat outside in the Autumn air, eating lunch. There wasn't many people outside. If there was, they were only rushing to get inside. It was warmer then yesterday, so Mal only wore a thinner jacket as she chewed her strawberries.

"Hey Mal!" Dizzy said excitingly,"Isn't the color of the leaves magnificent?"

"They really are," Mal smiled as she looked around. It was true. On the Isle they hardly had many trees. If they did, the trees would have lost it's all it's leaves before they could turn color. They weren't there to look at, just to keep them breathing.

"I just love this chilly breeze!" Dizzy exclaimed.

"You like this cold weather?!" Lonnie appeared from behind Dizzy. She sat down with the girls.

"What's not to like?" Dizzy smiled at her.

"Wait till winter," Lonnie laughed as Jay sat down next to her.

"I'm glad tourney will be done soon," Jay shuddered,"It's too cold."

"I just can't wait to hear who takes Ben's place for next season," Carlos said as he took a seat next to Mal, with only a single apple for lunch."Where's Ben?"

"He has a lunch with his parents today," Mall took a bite of another strawberry,"I could've gone with but I wanted to stay here."

"Why aren't you visiting Evie today?" Dizzy asked.

"Well...I..." Carlos looked down at the ground,"I'm not really speaking to her right now. We kinda got into a fight last night."

"That's why she was all sad," Mal concluded,"She wouldn't talk to me at all."

"She wouldn't?" Carlos asked surprised.

"Yeah she came in soaking wet at like half past midnight," Mal said casually,"It must've been pretty bad."

"Well you know when we visited the Isle and I found Evie in the tree house?" Everyone nodded in somewhat remembrance. "Well I was talking to her and she kissed me, but she erased it from my memory."

"She didn't tell you until last night?" Lonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's been so long," Carlos shook his head,"I just felt really bad about the way I reacted."

"She felt bad too," Mal continued eating casually,"Poor thing was working on her dresses most the night, crying here and there."

"I gotta see her," Carlos stood up and took his single apple with him.

* * *

Carlos ran into the dorm building. The DeVil boy rushed through the halls until he reached the door he was looking for. He knocked slightly on the wood. No answer. He took out his copy of the girl's keys. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Dresses were everywhere around the room. Each one was so detailed.

As he walked silently into the room, Carlos' eyes fell on Evie's desk. The blue haired princess was sleeping over her sketchbook. A slight smile grew on the boy's freckled face. Carlos strode over to Evie. Rings were under her red eyes. A few tissues were on her desk. Her nose was red too.

Carlos looked down at the open sketchbook. He saw his and Evie's outfit designs for the Halloween Ball. Even though the figures were faceless they were holding hands. The smile on Carlos' face fell when he saw some of the drawing smudged from her tears. He slowly pulled the book from under the sleeping girl and placed it on a different part of her desk.

He brushed a piece of blue hair out of her calm face. He kissed her forehead as he bent down to her level. "I'm sorry I overacted," Carlos whispered,"I still want to be with you. I love you too much to break up with you. Maybe I'll come back and tell you when you can hear it."

* * *

After school, Carlos and Jay were just finishing tourney practice. Coach Jenkins blew his whistle as they finished another play. "Alright boys," He rubbed his hands together,"The moment you've all been waiting for. The one who will take Ben's place in spring season is none other then..Carlos."

The boys all applauded. Carlos looked up in shock at the coach. He couldn't believe that he would be a starting player. As soon as Jenkins called practice over, Carlos didn't wait to change or drop off his stuff, he only ran. He ran to tell Evie he would be a truly important player. The rest of the team watched him with smiles as they walked to the locker rooms.

As he ran through the quad, people stared at him. Carlos could hardly notice anyone except for the ones in his way. He was too excited to think about anything else. He made it into the dorm rooms. The halls were pretty empty so Carlos picked up his speed. As he turned the corner, he ran right into someone. "I'm so sorry," Carlos looked up to see Jane. She had a sense of shock on her face as she took a few steps back.

"It's okay,"she swallowed,"Carlos."

"How have you been?" Carlos realized this had been the first time he's talked to her in almost two months.

"I've been good," Jane gave a weak smile,"How are you and um.. Evie?" Carlos could sense a little pain in her voice when she said Evie's name. He did feel bad the way things ended between them.

"Well I'm on my way to see her now actually," Carlos smiled,"I got Ben's position in tourney for next season."

"That's great!" Jane perked up a little,"You better go tell her."

"Thanks," Carlos walked around her,"Oh and Jane?"

"Yes?" she turned around slightly.

"I really hope we can patch things up between us," Carlos gave a small smile. She nodded her head and turned away. Carlos' brown eyes watched her as she turned the corner. He then turned his attention back to the dorm room he was running to. He jogged the rest of the way, but the excitement was building up again. He finally reached Evie's room. He didn't even bother to knock.

* * *

Evie was standing at the rack of dresses when Carlos burst in. She whirled around to see him. "Carlos!" she gasped. He was only standing there in his tourney practice uniform. "What are you doin-" she stopped talking when Carlos rushed to her. Her wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. Evie had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He placed her down after he twirled her in a circle. Their arms were still wrapped around each other, but the sudden recollection of their fight made them both drop down. Evie awkwardly looked a the floor as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Carlos only stared at her. "Carlos look I-" Evie looked up at him. He put both of his hands on her cheeks and leaned in. The two kissed deeply for a moment.

"I love you," Carlos whispered. There foreheads stuck together. "I guess the first kiss doesn't matter. As long as I remember the last."

"I love you too," Evie whispered back as she kissed him quickly. "I just have one question. Why are you in your tourney uniform."

"Because I got Ben's spot," Carlos smiled.

"What?" Evie pulled back. "Really!"

"Yeah!" Carlos smiled wider,"I get to start next season."

"I'm so happy for you," Evie leaned in closer. They shared another tender kiss and continued to hug. Everything was good again between the couple.

* * *

"I didn't get it," Jay told Lonnie,"But Carlos did."

"You are already a starter," Lonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess," Jay shrugged.

"You're still the best to me," Lonnie said in a cheesy voice before she kissed his cheek.

"Aw thanks babe," Jay said in the same voice as Lonnie. The two laughed. They were sitting in a limo in the garage, wanting privacy.

"You are though," Lonnie looked down nervously at her fingers. Jay noticed and intertwined his finger with hers.

"Lonnie I know you've probably been waiting for it," Jay looked over to her,"But I was wondering if you would go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

"I'm so sorry," Lonnie looked down,"Somebody already asked me."

"Who?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

"My boyfriend," Lonnie looked up and smiled.

"Ha ha," Jay rolled his eyes,"For a second I thought you actually weren't going to go with me."

"I never said yes," Lonnie insisted. Jay raised an eyebrow once more. "Of course I'll go with you," Lonnie reassured,"I'm glad you didn't do the whole fuss thing. Isn't having a boyfriend like having an automatic date to dances?"

"That's what I thought," Hay shrugged,"Carlos said that I might need to ask just in case."

"In case if I don't love you anymore?" Lonnie spit out abruptly. There was a sudden silence.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Ah nothing," Lonnie looked ahead then opened the limo door. "I gotta go, get my dress from Evie. Bye!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she left. Jay ony stared forward, shocked by her words.


	3. The Glowing Rose

The two weeks went quickly for the teens. Carlos helped Evie finish the dresses an suits in double delivered them four days early for the Halloween Ball. Evie's stress level decreased and the two could spend more time together.

Mal had been drawing almost every night when Ben wasn't around. She hardly saw him, so she filled her time with sketches. Apparently he had a surprise for her right before the ball was supposed to take place. Scales was by her side, but the cat had spent lot's of time with Dude. The two got along great. Mal was happy that the dresses were cleared out of her room, now she could to breathe.

Jay and Lonnie hadn't gone out since the night in the limo. They only talked at school or text. Jay tried to ask Lonnie out on another date, but she was too busy for anything he suggested. Sure, Lonnie was part of the decoration committee for all dances, but it seem if she was avoiding him. With tourney ending soon, Jay didn't have too much to do. He started to hang out with Dizzy occasionally.

Dizzy never really knew Jay, so it was a good opportunity for them to get to know each other. They would get ice cream or went to the library to do homework. It turns out Dizzy has plenty of time on her hands, with couples hanging together. Jay felt guilty. He had no idea that the girl had felt left out.

* * *

Mal's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled out the green cased device. It was just after school, three days before the Halloween Ball. Ben texted her to come up into his office. _What have I done this time? _After she put her stuff away into her locker, Mal slowly dragged her feet into the castle and up the stairs. When she reached the wooden door, she knocked three times.

"Come in," she could hear Ben's muffled voice. Mal pushed the door open to see Ben standing up from his desk.

"Hey you," Mal smiled she circled around his desk. She pulled his collar down and kissed him on the lips.

"Your friendly today," Ben smiled as he put his arms around her waist.

"I haven't seen you in almost a week," Mal kissed him again. When she pulled back she stared at him with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Ben smiled,"I missed you though."

"Me too," Mal kissed him once more.

"I have a surprise," Ben still held her close,"My mother wants you to come up here an an hour before the Halloween Ball. Okay?"

"Yeah I can make that work," Mal shrugged.

"So are you busy right now?" Ben asked in a soft voice.

"No," Mal met his gaze,"What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe a bike trip?" Ben suggested,"To our first date place."

"Sounds great," Mal gave him a hug before she grabbed his hand and lead him where the bikes were parked.

* * *

They rode them all the way to where the road stopped. Then, on foot, the couple walked all the way to the Enchanted Lake. There they sat and talked about their lives, other's lives, and just all the buzz about the ball.

"Evie and Carlos made up yesterday," Mal smiled,"After Carlos found out he's taking your position for tourney in the spring season."

"I didn't know that," Ben looked out into the blue water,"I thought Chad took it over."

"They did tryouts or something," Mal shrugged.

"I wish this king stuff wasn't in the way of everything," Ben looked down,"Who knew I wouldn't have time to play sports or be with my friends, and girlfriend."

"Well we have each other now," Mal turned to him and kissed his cheek. He turned his face and was greeted with a passionate kiss on the lips. Ben slid his hands on her red cheeks, deepening the kiss. When the two separated, they laid down and looked up into the afternoon clouds.

After about and hour, the clouds were turning into stars. Ben and Mal packed up and headed for their bikes. As they crossed the bridge a sudden crack made they two jump. They quickly got off the bridge before it could possibly collapse.

On the other side,Ben opened his mouth to talk but a finger on his lips made him shut his jaw. Mal looked deeply into the woods..,waiting to see a shadow, light, or hear a sound. A whisper crawled around her ears. It called Ben's name. A chill ran down Mal's spine as she whirled around to see a red light in the distance.

Mal grabbed Ben's hand and slowly walked towards the glow. The voice became louder as Mal stepped silently through the grass. They suddenly came upon the glow source. A single pink rose was floating in midair. It hurt Mal's eyes to look at it directly, but she couldn't turn away from it. It had a truly beautiful color with a full bloom.

Mal let go of the king's hand and walked towards the flower. She reached out to touch it when it exploded. Mal was thrown back into Ben. The two laid on the ground as a final scream echoed in their ears.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?" Carlos looked at her with his eyebrows raised. He was in Evie's dorm room, ready to go to school.

"Yes Carlos," Evie rolled her eyes before cracking a smile,"I've been to school before."

"Yeah but this is different," Carlos said nervously,"We don't know how much the people trust you."

"We've never been trusted," Evie cut him off quickly,"Why would they start now?"

"Well I trust you," Carlos adjusted the red backpack straps on Evie's shoulders,"I can't believe it's already been like three months since we've started dating."

"It feels like a lifetime," Evie grabbed his hands and put them down to their sides,"Sometimes I think if we never left the Isle, if we would've gotten together."

"Definitely," Carlos nodded his head,"You were my only friend and you were gorgeous and still are."

"Whatever," Evie rolled her eyes,"I do wonder where Mal went, she hasn't answered her phone since yesterday. Have you seen her?"

"No," Carlos recalled,"I think Ben called her to his office then they went on a date or something."

"Maybe she already left this morning," Evie looked around,"That reminds me I need to show you something." Evie let go of one of Carlos' hands and lead him over to her sewing desk. She lifted her pin cushion to reveal a small, glowing, red button. She pressed it when a door flung open behind them. Evie pulled out a manikin from it. A long sleeved black dress with a purple and green underskirt was pinned onto it.

"Is this Mal's?" Carlos lit up as he looked at it,"It's beautiful."

"It's the one dress I've spent the most time on," Evie went to one of her drawers,"I even made headband horns for her. I am really stressing on a perfect dress for her. She will be the main focus."

"You're amazing," Carlos saw the detailed work.

Evie slightly blushed,"I had to keep it a secret because Mal doesn't know that I made it. She was gonna wear her cotillion dress but I think not." She put everything away in her secret hiding places. "I'm really nervous for the Halloween Ball. It will be like my first public appearance when everybody knows that I still exists."

"Dons't worry about it," Carlos have laughed,"You're gonna have a great time with Mal, Jay, Lonnie, Dizzy, Ben...Me."

"I know that but what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will," Carlos shrugged and took a few steps forward,"Maybe you'll be trust if you trust others."

"I guess I'll give it a shot," Evie looked at the floor,"As long as you're with me."

"Through and through," Carlos kissed her on the forehead as he put his arms around her waist.

"You're too sweet for me," Evie laughed.

"Let's go," Carlos turned to the door and put his arm around Evie,"Ready?"

"I guess," Evie sighed as the couple walked out the door into the world.

* * *

Evie was on a roll. Her classes seemed to have returned to normal. Nobody asked her questions about where she had been for the past three months. Teachers gave her excellent reports about her online classes she took while away. After fourth period, it was finally time for lunch.

It felt good to be outside, even if it was getting cold with the fall. It felt good to get her own lunch and sit at an actual table. People around seemed to avoid her though. It felt strange. Dizzy was the first to join her. She was excited to see Evie out in the open. Next was Jay, then Lonnie. They sat awkwardly across from on another. Greeted with a warm kiss on the cheek, Carlos sat next to her.

Then suddenly Mal came out of the blue. "Hi guys," Mal had a tired looked to her.

"Where have you been?" Evie asked immediately.

"I was out on a date with Ben," Mal took a bit out of her strawberry,"I came back late. You were already asleep."

"Oh," Evie looked down at her plate,"You had me worried for a little bit."

"You don't have to worry about me," Mal snapped,"You don't need anymore stress then you already have." Everyone was silent.

"Well I guess I should go get ready for next hour," Evie finished up her lunch quickly and stood up,"I need more time because it's just been a long time since I've followed the schedule."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Carlos looked up, ready to leave.

"No I think I can handle this one,"Evie said quickly before she grabbed her tray and sped walked back inside.

* * *

When Evie made it to her locker, it wasn't to get ready for class. She had her head pressed against the the locker frame. The door his half her face, her hair on the other. "Get it together E," she said to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek,"Mal's always like that. She still loves you. She's still your friend." Evie opened her eyes to see the red glow coming off them.

"Things are different now," she tried to comfort herself,"People still care about you, just stop getting stressed about it." The glow faded away and Evie took a few breaths. She sprung back up into the light. She looked into the mirror and fixed her makeup and hair. Her eyes drifted to the picture of her and Mal at the cotillion. With building anger Evie got her books and slammed the locker.

Watching from her own locker, Audrey was wondering what could the daughter of the Evil Queen be up to now.


	4. It was a Good One

With the Halloween Ball in only one day, the whole school was buzzing with excitement. Evie and Mal hadn't talked much since yesterday. With all the stress in both of their lives, it was hard for them to keep up. Ben decided to keep the glowing rose a secret. Mal hated to lie to everyone. Evie went back to classes at the right time. Teachers don't assign any homework when a special event was going to take place. At least something was going right.

Evie came back to her dorm to find Mal sketching in her sketchbook on her bed. Scales was laying in her lap. She din't even look up when Evie shut the door. "Hey," Evie said in a normal toned voice as she dropped her book bag down on the floor. Mal didn't respond. "Hey," Evie said in a louder voice.

"Hi," Mal didn't look up but mimicked Evie's tone. She pointed her finger at the book bag and dragged it up. The bag did the same motion and hooked onto the hook on the wall.

"I could've done it myself," Evie tried to stay positive.

"I'm just saving my little toe from being jammed," Mal shrugged.

Evie took a deep breath,"I have a little surprise."

"Cool," Mal said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"I know you said that you were going to wear your cotillion dress to the Halloween Ball but I decided to make you a little something," Evie lifted the pin cushion and pressed the button. She wheeled the dress over in front of Mal.

The colors caught Mal's attention. "Wow." She set down her sketch book and put Scales down on the bed. "It's wickedly gorgeous."

"Thank you," Evie smiled,"I think you could really say that you're proud to come from the Isle."

"Evie you didn't have to do this," Mal was still checking out the dress.

"Yes I did," Evie took out the headband horns and put them on Mal's head,"You're my best friend."

"I love you E," Mal wrapped her arms around the blue haired princess. She knew how stressed Evie has been for the last few weeks.

"I love you too M," Evie hugged back. It felt good to have Mal as a friend again. Its what she needed right now.

* * *

"And then she said in case if I don't love you anymore?" Jay recalled."What's that supposed to mean?"

"She said that?" Dizzy leaned forward in chair,"Wow I thought you guys said that already."

"We've only been dating for about three months,"" Jay shrugged,"It's my fist real relationship. How am I supposed to know what to say and when."

"I'm fourteen and I even know it's how you feel inside," Dizzy took a bite of her ice cream.

"I don't know what to do," Jay leaned back and looked at the white dorm room ceiling.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she does actually love you," Dizzy took a bite,"She talks about you enough."

"Really?" Jay turned his attention back to the girl,"What does she say."

"Well any time we ask about you she gets all red and smiley," Dizzy shrugged.

"Well she'll have to talk to me by tomorrow," Jay leaned back again,"I pretty sure we're still going together."

"I know after this everything will be less stressful," Dizzy changed the subject,"Everything will go back to normal."

"The past few weeks have been different," Jay admitted,"What about you though, you got a date?"

"No," Dizzy rolled her eyes,"Why is everyone so pressured to find someone to go with."

"Okay," Jay shrugged,"I guess dates aren't for everyone."

"I really just want a friend my age," Dizzy looked down,"Even though I love talking to you. You're just too old for me right now. Especially to relate to you." Jay didn't know how to respond to that. It was true, but he just didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Well that's great that you two made up," Carlos nodded,"Now there's a little less stress in your life."

"Just a little," Evie looked back and pinched her fingers together,"Now I just have to get through tomorrow with my first actual public appearance."

"Don't worry about it,"Carlos slightly laughed and took a few steps forward in the dorm. "You'll completely forget about them when you get on the floor. I'll demonstrate from you." Carlos held out his hand.

"Are you serious?" Evie turned from Mal's dress and raised an eyebrow.

"Common we're at the ball," Carlos stretched out his hand out farther. Evie slowly took it. In a rush, Carlos pulled her close to him. He placed her hand on his shoulder, and put his on her waist. He guided her around her dorm in a two step motion. He twirled her around and the blue haired princess laughed. When they became close again he stared into her brown eyes. "Everything's going to be fine." Evie only nodded before Carlos planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I have something for you," Evie stepped away.

"What could this be?" Carlos questioned.

"Well I haven't given you your attire fore tomorrow,"Evie smiled as she pulled out and red, white, and black jacket. It was much like his old one but with more fake fur. "You gotta look more like your mom for tomorrow."

"Like I would ever wear a wig like that," Carlos laughed as he took the jack from her," You're amazing E."

"Thanks," Evie gave a weak grin,"You're still not seeing my outfit till tomorrow."

"Ugh why not," Carlos broke his stare,"If I'm going to see it eventually why can't I see it now?"

"Because I think it's more of a surprise thing," Evie made a circle motion between her two hands.

"Oh come on Evie-" Carlos was cut off by Evie planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Carlos cheek heated up quickly as Evie's smooth voice echoed in his ear. "Goodnight Carlos," Evie held the door open for him. He walked out but leaned against the door frame. "What?" Evie laughed awkwardly as looked around.

"Just...you," Carlos grinned. Evie bushed and looked down before making eye contact with him again. "Goodnight," Carlos suddenly turned and started to walk down the hall, leaving Evie at the door.

Carlos slug his new jacket over his shoulder before he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Evie, but she quickly pulled his collar and pushed her lips against his. He put a leg back for balance, then kissed back. Then the warm feeling quickly went away as her lips left his. "Goodnight," Evie said in a low voice before she disappeared into the dorm room.

Carlos watched until he couldn't see her anymore. He was still shocked in whatever had just happened. Then a wide smile stretched across his face. He turned again and walked back to his dorm room. When he opened the door, he found Jay sitting on his bed. Dude was sleeping on Carlos'. When Carlos shut the door he sighed.

"Long day?" Jay looked up from his laptop.

"No," Carlos smiled,"It was a good one."


	5. Getting Ready

The day had finally arrived. The long anticipated Halloween Ball was only in a few hours. Mal treated it like a normal day. She didn't bother to bring any friends along for breakfast. She needed some alone time before everyone came flooding around her. It all went by so fast. When Mal got back in to her dorm, Evie was already waiting for her. There were many different accessories with the Maleficent outfit.

When Evie finished Mal's evil looking makeup, Mal didn't even look like herself. She saw no difference from her and her mother. The purple hair was a giveaway, but otherwise there was no difference."Wow" Mal gave a small turn in the mirror,"It's beautiful E! I mean wicked."

"Thanks," Evie nodded in approval in her work,"It's probably the one dress I've truly put my sweat and tears in."

"Thank you so much," Mal turned her best friend and hugged her slightly, not trying to mess up her makeup. "I would love to stay and help you but I had to meet Ben's office 5 minutes ago."

"You don't want to walk around in that," Evie' face filled with concern,"It'll give the element of surprise away!"

"I'll magic myself there," Mal waved goodbye before snapping her fingers and in a green flame, disappeared. Evie sighed before pulling out her Evil Queen blue dress.

* * *

Mal reappeared in front of the door of Ben's office. She knocked quietly. Ben didn't say come in, but instead opened the door to quickly close it again. Mal gave a soft laugh,"Ben it's me, Mal."

"Oh," Ben opened the door slightly,"You look exactly like-"

"I know right," Mal smiled,"Evie made me a really good costume."

"I thought you said you were wearing your cotillion dress?" Ben asked and still didn't let Mal see inside.

"Evie surprised me yesterday," Mal looked down at the dress,"This is one surprise I really like."

"Would you like another one?" Ben gave out a nervous laugh.

"Why not?" Mal shrugged. Ben opened the door wider and let Mal in. That's when Mal saw Belle stood there with a yellow ball gown next to her.

"Wow," Belle's eyes popped out,"That's a really good costume Mal."

"Thanks but why aren't you wearing your yellow gown? You are coming right?" Mal lifted an eyebrow.

"I am going to the ball but I'm going to wear a different gown," Belle smiled sweetly,"Ben and I were hoping that you would maybe wear my old dress. Now that you're pretty much part of the family."

"Oh," Mal looked over to Ben, who was awkwardly smiling. She thought for a little bit. _It felt great to be accepted by Ben's family, but Evie's dress was so beautiful, but it would also make Ben happy._ "I would love to wear your dress," Mal smiled as the tension died in the room.

"Well you better get changed then," Belle smiled wider,"You can take it back to your dorm and put it on if you like."

"I can just do it here," Mal snapped her fingers and the black and purple dress was replaced with the golden ball gown and arm gloves. Mal took off her Maleficent horn headband and placed it onto the folded black dress on Ben's desk. "I may need so help with this," Mal pointed to her heavily made up face,"Magic can't do everything."

* * *

"It's nice of you to come over Lonnie," Dizzy tied that last ribbon in her hair"But I can get ready myself. Plus Jay is gonna come get you at your room isn't he?"

"I told him I be here," Lonnie came behind Dizzy and fixed a strand of her own hair.

"You two need to stop putting me in a the middle and actually talk to each other," Dizzy turned around and raised and eyebrow,"You know you love him and I'm sure he loves you. Just come out and say it already."

Lonnie opened her mouth but a knock silenced her. "That's probably Jay," Lonnie went the door, but din't open it.

"Talk to him in the hall for a bit," Dizzy said quickly,"I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Okay,"Lonnie's voice shook a little as she turned the doorknob. Jay was standing there, with a smug smile on his. "Hey Jay," Lonnie closed the door behind her.

"Hey Lonnie," his smile didn't disappear but got wider,"You look beautiful." He looked down at her pink Chinese dress.

"You too," Lonnie said awkwardly, looking at his black, Agrabah outfit.

"Thanks," Jay laughed a little, but stopped quickly.

"Dizzy isn't ready just yet," she smiled and looked back at the door.

"Oh well I am a little early," Jay shrugged.

"I think she's trying to find another ribbon for her hair or something," Lonnie shrugged back.

"Ah," Jay nodded. There was a long awkward silence. Lonnie swayed her weight on to different feet continuously. "So I ah.. got you a little something for today."

"Oh really,"Lonnie's cheeks turned slightly pink,"You didn't have to."

"It's nothing crazy," Jay smirked as he pulled out his hand from his pocket. He opened his hand to reveal a pink cherry blossom.

"Oh, Jay," Lonnie smiled,"It's beautiful."

"I picked it myself and got Mal to magically preserve it," Jay looked down at it, then at her,"I though it would look goof in your hair or something."

"I'll put it in now," Lonnie reached for the flower, but Jay pulled it back.

"I'll do it," he said in a low voice as Lonnie dropped her hands to her sides. She stood there as his hand tucked the flower behind her ear. "Now you look more beautiful," Jay's hand then slid down her cheek as they came closer to one another.

Suddenly Dizzy sprang out of the door. Jay and Lonnie abruptly jumped away from each other, causing the flower in Lonnie' hair to fall. "Alright let's go," Dizzy already started to walk down the hall. Lonnie picked up the pink blossom and put it back in her hair. She and Jay exchanged looks before he offered her his arm. She gladly took it and they followed Dizzy together.

* * *

Evie placed a small golden tiara on head and look at herself in the golden framed mirror. She wore a copy her mother's blue dress but with golden a designs on a few different places. Her hair wasn't tucked under a head dress, but fell down the sides of the sides of her cheeks. She truly looked like her mother. Suddenly Evie's vision went black. She felt her body hit the floor. She saw herself smash her mothers tiara on the ground and forming it into a new crown for herself. Then it went to the red rose she had found two months ago. A whisper filled her eyes. One that belonged to a young girl.

But a knock on the door stopped the trance. Evie's vision returned. She wasn't on the floor, but still standing in front of the mirror again. She watched as her eyes faded from red back to brown. After a few deep breaths, Evie turned and put on her red wedges before going to the door. It was Carlos. He stood there smiling. "Did I knock on the wrong door because I don't remember my girlfriend being this beautiful."

"I think she's looked better before," Evie grinned as she let Carlos in.

"No she looks better everyday," Carlos looked back and smiled.

"You're to sweet for my blood," Evie adjusted her crown.

"I'm too sweet for the fairest of them all?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"That's a little extreme,"Evie rolled her eyes.

"I think it's perfect," Carlos dropped his playful tone.

"Whatever," Evie fixed her dress,"Ready to go?"

"Not till I just," Carlos grabbed Evie's hand and twirled her around. When their faces were inches apart, Carlos kissed Evie on the lips. Evie kissed back softly but then pulled back. "It's going to be fine Evs."

"I know," Evie looked down but then back up to Carlos. The two walked out of the room with arms around one another.


	6. The Halloween Ball

Everyone gathered around the main ballroom doors ten minutes before the ball would actually started. Evie looked around the crowd of people clutching Carlos' arm. "I can't find Mal and Ben."

"Neither can I," Carlos looked as well,"There's Lonnie, Jay, and Dizzy." Carlos pointed them out for Evie.

"They look good in their outfits," Evie smiled,"I thought maybe Jay's wouldn't look as good, since it's mostly black."

"He usually wears yellow, red, and purple," Carlos recalled,"But he looks good in the black."

"Yeah it was kind of an experiment," Evie half shrugged. Horns began to blare to silence the crowd. This also signaled that the ball would start soon.

"You ready?" Carlos whispered to Evie.

"Yeah I guess," Evie replied quietly as the doors opened. Many clapped as they waited to go in.

"The kingdom of Auradon presents the Halloween Ball!" a male voice called over the crowd. Everyone cheered and began walking into the ballroom. Carlos and Evie were surprised to have to walk down white marble stairs to get to the dance floor.

It was decorated beautifully. It was more colorful then they expected. It didn't treat Halloween like a scary and frightening holiday, but a still was the occasional pumpkin head, but most of it was covered in gold decorations. Above their head hung a golden chandelier, fake black spiders hung from the crystals and glass. Music was already playing as the students strode down from the steps.

"It's truly beautiful," Evie looked around with wonder, still holding Carlos' arm.

"Yeah, it really is," Carlos looked around then focused back on Evie. He saw that other couples were beginning to dance formally. With a flick of his arm, Evie whirled around and was stopped back Carlos. They were face to face and hand in hand. Carlos' other was on her waist, Evie's on his shoulder.

"You need to warn me before you do that," Evie gave a soft laugh.

"I think its better with a little surprise," Carlos turned her abruptly. When she came back to him, they danced together in the same two step motion as the day before. This time, it was with a beat, and an audience. Evie's nerves had completely subsided. When she was dancing with Carlos, it felt if they were the only ones in the world. She kept her eyes connected with him as much as she could.

As the two danced, others began to watch with a wowed expression. The two were good dancers alone, but together, they were even better. They had the click between their feet. They never took a misstep, even with all of their attention on each other. When the song ended, Carlos gave Evie one last slow turn before kissing her hand. Evie gave him a wide smile as he started to dance with her for the next song.

There were more fast paced songs playing now. The first song was always formal, then the latest pop music played to get everyone pumped up. The lights were slightly turned down, but you could still see clearly. The two dance to a few more songs before going to the snacks. The two got to the punch table and poured drinks for themselves.

"I wonder when Mal and Ben will make their grand entrance?" Evie took the last sip of the red punch in her cup.

"Who knows," Carlos shrugged,"I sure it'll be soon."

"They're already playing pop songs,"Evie looked around,"They should be here by now." After Evie's words, a slow song had begun to play. Carlos was about to ask Evie to dance again, but someone else caught his eye.

"There's Dizzy," Carlos pointed out Dizzy, sitting in a chair, watching the others dance.

"Go dance with her," Evie smiled.

"What?" Carlos turned to see Evie starring at the lonely girl.

"Common go," Evie gave him a slight push.

"But what about-" Carlos turned back again.

"I'll be fine," Evie said quickly,"Go make her day before the song is over." Carlos put down his drink and straightened his jacket as he walked over to the fourteen-year-old girl.

"Hey," he said in a calm voice.

"Oh," Dizzy shot out of her daze,"Hey Carlos."

"Wanna dance?" Carlos held out a hand.

"Uh...sure," Dizzy slurred her words confusingly. She took Carlos' hand and he walked her to the floor. A few people's eyes turned their way, but neither of them cared very much. Carlos put a hand on Dizzy's waist and Dizzy put her hand on Carlos' shoulder. Before they could move, Carlos spun her around and the two clicked just like that, they were laughing and having a good time. Evie stared from the outskirts and smiled at the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay had asked Lonnie awkwardly to dance to the same slow song, leaving Dizzy alone. Lonnie wrapped her arms around Jay's neck, while Jay's were high on her hips. Lonnie's eyes drifted, but Jay only stared at the flower in her hair.

"The decorations are beautiful," Jay broke the silence.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Lonnie turned her attention towards Jay,"Well you know how much time I put into it."

"A little too much I think," Jay's grin faded a little,"It feels like I haven't spoken to you since I asked you to come with me to this dance."

"I was really busy," Lonnie explained,"I was committed."

"Not busy enough to talk to Dizzy," Jay mumbled.

"That is not true," Lonnie's mouth hung open slightly.

"Then how come she told me about how much you talk about me and how you actually love me but won't admit it!" Jay said sternly.

"There's nothing to admit," Lonnie tried to defend herself.

"This is ridiculous Lonnie,"Jay said abruptly to get her attention,"You didn't say the words exactly. Just because you blurted something out doesn't me you should completely abandon this relationship."

"What?" Lonnie tried to be clueless,"What didn't I say exact-" Lonnie was cut off from a quick kiss from Jay. When he leaned back Lonnie looked shocked.

"I love you," Jay grinned.

Lonnie was completely breathless. "I love you too," she managed to spit out. Lonnie came closer to Jay and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her tighter and they continued to sway back and forth.

* * *

Horns blared from the top of the stairs. The songs ended and the lights were turned up. Everyone gathered to the bottom of the staircase. Evie met up with Carlos and Dizzy almost in the dead middle of the crowd. Carlos looked down and held Evie's hand in his. When he looked up, Evie was already giving him a soft smile.

"The moment you've been waiting for," Carlos smiled back.

"All of the stress I've put into that dress will be worth it. It shows how proud she is to be from the isle," Evie looked back up to the top of the staircase. Carlos stared at her until the sound of the announcement of Ben and Mal's arrival.

It was when the doors opened everyone gasped. Mal was wearing a beautiful yellow ball gown with matching gloves. Her hair was half tied up into a small bun, half down. A small golden tiara truly topped off the look. Carlos' eyes widened as she came further into view. Evie's hand left his to clap over her own mouth. He looked to see Evie's face was white as snow. A shocked expression painted her face with a silent tear dripped down.

"That's not the dress," Evie whispered as she lowered her hand,"Why isn't she wearing my dress?" Carlos pulled Evie out of the crowd. It was easy because the students were separating to let Mal and Ben dance a single song together.

"Are you going to be okay?" Carlos pulled Evie behind the stair case wall, out of view. She didn't answer. Her face filled with color as her breath became deeper.

"I'll be okay when Mal is dead," Evie's face became cold. She tried to run forward, but Carlos held her back and pushed her back.

"That's a little drastic," Carlos tried to stay calm.

"Don't be telling me what's drastic!" Evie sprung back for Carlos to see her eyes were glowing red.

"Whoa whoa," Carlos held her back again. She struggled against him but he didn't let her go. Carlos pushed her back a little so her could see her eyes, still glowing blood red. Her breathing was still deep, and her eyes glowing. "Come back to me," Carlos held her arms,"Remember me? Carlos? I really care about you and Mal does too. Just talk to her. Do it for me."

Evie's struggling suddenly stopped and her eyes faded back to brown. Her breathing slowly went back to normal. "Evs?" Carlos looked at her filled with concern. She didn't say anything. She only wrapped her arms around Carlos. After a minute, Carlos pulled back. "I though you were fine," Carlos asked.

"Well sometimes I lie okay," Evie wiped the tears from under her eyes,"There has just been so much pressure and I crack."

"Do you want to go back to the dorms?"

"No!" Evie snapped,"I mean no, I want to enjoy this. Especially since all of this work was put into it." Applause erupted from the main part of the ball room.

"I guess its time to go in," Carlos held out a hand, and Evie gladly took it. She wiped any tears off her face before they came back into view. Everybody was dancing or chatting in the ballroom. As soon as Evie saw Mal, anger brewed inside of her. Mal was talking to Ben, Lonnie, Jay, and Dizzy. She waited till she and Carlos were close to enough to look normal.

"Hey E," Mal turned and smiled at her,"Belle let me wear her dress for tod-"

"Do you even know how much work I put into that dress," Evie cut her off and stormed up to her face.

"Well I can wear it another time," Mal tried to stay calm. A few eyes were on them.

"I don't understand how you could turn your back on us like that Mal!" Evie half shouted so Mal could hear it over the noise.

"Its just a dress E," Mal looked around the room nervously.

"It was more than-"

"There she is!" a girl's voice shouted from a side door behind the staircase. Everyone turned their heads to see Audrey accompanied by two dungeon guards. "Get the one in the blue."

"What?" Evie whispered under her breath as the guards strode towards her. Carlos stepped in front before they could take her.

"What has Evie done to be arrested?" Carlos asked.

"She's a danger to us and can't handle her evil powers!" Audrey called clearly over the crowd. Everyone stood silently as she accused. Evie was standing there with guards ready to take her prisoner.

"You don't know that!" Ben straightened. He was in front of the crowd, Mal holding

"Actually I do," Audrey put one hand on her hip as she held her phone out with the other. There was a picture of Evie in a distance, eyes glowing red. Everyone gasped in unison. Whispers filled the echoing ballroom.

"Ben can't you do something," Mal whispered to Ben

"There's witnesses and proof," Ben said in his usual volume,"Put her in the dungeon for now. We will have a trial in the morning."

"What!" Mal turned to Ben with her eyebrows raised,"She'll never get out."

"It's what I have to do," Ben looked up at the guards and nodded. Mal let go of Ben's arm as she watched in shock. there's was nothing he could do? He was the king! Her jaw dropped to the floor as the two guards regained their grasp on Evie.

"No!" Carlos called as he ran through the sea of people. Evie resisted the guards long enough for Carlos to get in front of the crowd. The guards palled her back back Evie pulled forward for Carlos to reach her. When they came face to face, the DeVil boy's eyes were filled with fear. "Evie I- you can't"

"Carlos it's going to be fine," Evie managed to spit out in a low voice. "Don't worry about me."

"But I-" Carlos was cut off when Evie pressed her lips against his. Carlos kissed back quickly before she was dragged away. He stood there and watched her walk through the doors. Looking back at him, Evie walked slower then the guards until the doors fully shut.

"Carry on with the party," Ben called over the sea of people. The crowd began to go back to the party. They scattered as the music filled the room. Everyone except for Mal and Carlos, they just stared at the closed doors behind the staircase. Ben was walking back when he noticed Mal wasn't with him. He walked back to the frozen girl. Before he could speak Mal grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind the staircase, where they were hidden from sight.

"Mal I-" Ben turned to Mal.

"You what?" she cut him off. "You told me she'd be safe!" Her eyes were beginning to glow green. "You just turned her in!" Mal took of one of her yellow gloves and hit Ben with it. Ben caught the sleeve and took it out of her grasp.

"She is safe," Ben said calmly,"Away from everyone else. She can maintain her powers and come back when she's ready."

"Safe?" Mal furrowed her eyebrows. "I would've rather died then wear those cuffs! You're such a liar! You said they would accept her!" Mal launched at Ben, but was suddenly held back by Jay and Lonnie. "Let go of me!" Mal yelled as Ben walked further from her. This only made Lonnie and Jay hold her tighter. When her eyes stopped glowing green they finally let go.

"Mal everything's going to be ok," Ben said from a distance. Mal looked up at him with some disgust.

Mal stood there calmly as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm done with all the lying," Mal didn't break eyes contact as she slid off her other glove and whipped onto the ground.


	7. Secret Spills

**ChordOverstreetFan:** It is true, Carlos and Evie have more focus on them. If you read my first story in this series, you should know that Evie and Carlos had way more drama then Mal and Ben did. This story focuses on all of them and not just the love story of Carlos and Evie. To answer your question, no. I will not leave Mal and Ben alone because they have some things to work out. I want them to be happy too, but sometimes you have to work in a relationship. I do encourage reading The Magic in the Mirror if you haven't already;)

* * *

Carlos' mind was put into a state of shock. He still stood in front of the doors, not knowing what to do. When he heard Mal yelling he turned to see her beating Ben with one of her golden yellow gloves. Jay and Lonnie now held her back. "It's ridiculous isn't it?" said a voice from beside him. He looked over to see that Dizzy was standing next to him. "I mean can she at least keep it together in public?"

"I think she doesn't care what others see and don't see," Carlos looked up again to see Mal storming away past Dizzy and Carlos and through the side doors.

"I thought Evie was cured?" Dizzy now turned to Carlos.

"I thought so too," Carlos sighed,"But it seems as if no one's telling the truth anymore."

"Maybe it was to protect you," Dizzy suggested.

"Well now she put herself in more danger," Carlos looked down at his feet.

"What are you going to do?" Dizzy asked hopefully.

"What can I do?" Carlos asked himself,"Absolutely nothing." He looked forward again and began to walk over to the punch table.

"Huh?" he could hear Dizzy say behind him. Footsteps lead her to be in front of him again. "You're doing nothing?"

"I can't do anything," Carlos took a sip of punch,"She's locked in the dungeon, awaiting her trial tomorrow morning."

"You could at least visit her. The Carlos I know wouldn't just sit here and do nothing. What if she's convicted into real jail and you regret not visiting her before she goes away."

"She won't get convicted," Carlos took another sip,"Ben will do something to set her free."

"Ben was the one that gave the guards the okay to arrest her," Dizzy's jaw dropped.

Carlos though for a moment, then nodded,"Okay I'll go change then visit her."

"There's the old Carlos," Dizzy grinned and nodded.

* * *

Carlos had changed into his normal VK apparel. He hesitantly walked down to the empty library with Dizzy, who was still fully dressed in her ball gown. "Why are you still dressed in that?" Carlos asked as the walked towards the back.

"Because as soon as you go down," Dizzy began,"I'm gong to go back to the ball with Lonnie and Jay. They may be wondering where I am. Or maybe I'll check in on Mal if I'm brave enough."

"I wouldn't," Carlos' eyes bugged,"Wait, why aren't you coming with me?"

"You'll be fine," Dizzy nodded as they approached the steel doors leading down to the dungeon. "It'll be better if it's just you."

"Okay," Carlos sighed as he pushed the doors open. He walked slowly down the spiral stairs, leaving Dizzy behind. He hadn't been down here since he and Jay were running to save the Auradon students. The stairs seemed to have no end, but Carlos finally reached the same two guards that arrested Evie at the bottom.

"You can't be down here sir," one guard held up a hand.

"I'm a visitor to Evie Queen," Carlos stated,"I have orders from the king."

"I think that's one of the future queen's friends," the other guard mumbled to the other.

"I am," Carlos nodded.

"Whatever," the first guard stepped aside,"You have 7 minutes." Carlos thought how easy it was to get into the dungeon. Did the guards simply not care, or did they actually believe that he had orders from the king? Carlos walked down the narrow, torch lit hallway. Empty cages were on each side. Why wasn't Evie in any of these?

The son of Cruella Devil finally found Eive sitting by the wall on one of the last cells. She was wearing her old VK clothes from the Isle. She was looking down at the ground, her hair covering her face. "Evie?" The girl gasped and looked up to see him in front of the staircase.

"Carlos!" Evie's scared, pale face brightened a little. She stood up and walked with her hands behind her back. She stopped three feet from the bars. "I can't believe you came to visit me, especially since Ben will probably let me out tomorrow."

"I don't think its that simple," Carlos looked behind Evie to see a chain was restraining her back. "They cuffed you?"

"Yeah," Evie looked behind her,"Mal told me about them. They burn you every time you try to use magic, I tried it once and its true."

"Don't do that to yourself," Carlos had his hands wrapped around the bars separating them.

"It was worth it," Evie looked down at her clothes,"At least I'm comfortable." Carlos saw the red heart necklace dangle from her neck and grinned slightly, but then it faded away quickly.

"I came to visit because of your trial tomorrow," Carlos said nervously, the smile was immediately wiped off Evie's face.

"There's a trial?" Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Ben said that before you were taken," Carlos raised an eyebrow too.

"It all just happened so fast," Evie shook her head,"I guess i just don't remember."

"I'm worried for you Evs," Carlos looked into her brown eyes.

"I told you I'll be fine," Evie tried to reassure him.

"But Ben sent you down here," Carlos detested,"He's not gonna save you this time. People will be suspicious of you, and when Audrey will show that video tomorrow, you'll be put back onto the Isle."

"Its not like I want to have this magic," Evie looked down at the ground.

"Well you do have and you'll have to control it," Carlos half snapped,"This is serious, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I was scared," Evie looked up, her eyes misty,"I didn't know what to do."

"The real question is why now?" Carlos asked.

"Its hasn't been just now," Evie said in a quiet voice."I've been having episodes since I came back."

"This is exactly what I've been talking about," Carlos snapped,"Keeping secrets is what gets you into trouble."

"You're not my mother," Evie snapped back,"Why must you be telling me what I should've done!"

Carlos was burning with anger,"I have to tell you what to do because you don't know how to take care of yourself!"

"I've taken care of myself for most of my life and its no different now!" Evie tried running forward but was pulled back by the chains.

"You can see how well that worked out for you!" Carlos took his hands off the jail bars,"If you didn't want your mirror so badly, we could've carried on with our better lives!"

Evie didn't yell back. She stood there silently as a tear rolled down her face. Carlos' anger quickly subsided. "Well there you go,"Evie whispered,"I guess you finally shared your little secret."

"Evie I didn't-" Carlos shook his head.

"Go back to the ball Carlos," Evie said quietly,"Be with Jane, at least I know you would be happier. I'll see you tomorrow at my trial, then you won't have to see me anymore."

"But we love each other," Carlos felt his own eyes tear up.

"Maybe it was just me," Evie let another tear roll down her cheek. "Goodnight Carlos." Carlos shook his head before he walked out of the dungeon. He headed back up to the dorms. He could hear the blasting music as he knocked on the wooden door in front of him.

* * *

Mal opened the door a crack to see who it was. Then she opened it all the way. She was no longer in her ball gown, but in purple and green sweats. Her purple hair was now in a messy bun. "I don't need a lecture right now okay," Mal sniffed,"I'm sure Ben sent you to talk to me."

"No," Carlos said in a quiet voice,"Can we talk as friends?"

"Doors open," Mal let Carlos in. The two sat on Mal's bed an talked about what had happened to each of them tonight.

"I feel like Ben's hiding something from me," Mal shook her head,"It just doesn't make sense why he would send Evie away like that."

"He's trying to be a fair king," Carlos concluded. Scales sat on his lap and purred.

"Its just there have been so many secrets lately," Mal said,"I mean I too have secrets, but Evie didn't tell me about her continuing episodes."

"I think it comes with stress," Carlos nodded,"She didn't do anything tonight when I visited her, but it was probably because of the cuffs."

"I hated those things," Mal recalled,"So restrained."

"I just can't believe those words escaped my mouth," Carlos rubbed his tired eyes.

"Well," Mal shrugged,"Do you regret helping Evie that night?"

"I don't know," Carlos leaned back,"I don't because it helped me and Evie get together, but it hasn't made life easier."

"Life isn't easy," Mal shrugged again,"But you can at least make it brighter if you just apologize, tell Evie how you feel."

"I'll tell her tomorrow," I've had enough feelings for one day."

* * *

The next morning, Carlos and Jay woke up to pounding on the door. "It's seven-o'clock," Carlos yawned as he sat up in his bed,"The trial isn't till nine."

"I swear if its not urgent," Jay put on his beanie and opened the door to find Mal. Carlos was right behind Jay. "Yes?"

"Evie's missing," Mal said quickly. "She's been taken."


	8. The Framed Memory

**ChordOverstreetFan: **The only reason why their fights are about Evie is because Mal feels slightly cut off from the group. Carlos and Mal are close friends from all they've been through in the past story. Carlos talked to Mal about his problems because Mal cares about both of them. Mal and Evie are tight so that's why Mal wants her to be safe. Evie is the only one who can truly relate to Mal because of her new powers. Ben doesn't exactly see eye to eye with Mal on everything, including magic. As you read this chapter it'll finally spill why Ben is a little touchy.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Carlos' mind was set into a shock.

"Ben texted me that she's gone," Mal looked worried,"I'm headed down there now to see what's going on." She was already dressed for the day.

"Can't we at least get ready first," Jay looked down at himself, still in his pajamas.

"I can take care of that," Mal snapped her fingers and the two boys were immediately dressed in their regular outfits in a green flame.

"Alright then," Jay straitened his beanie,"Should we get Lonnie."

"And Dizzy," Carlos chimed in.

"I texted them," Mal answered,"They both said they'll meet us down there."

* * *

The three practically ran to the library. With no students around for breakfast, it was loud with rumble. People were beginning to wake up even though it was a Sunday. They made it down to the library to find palace guards all over. Dizzy and Lonnie were stopped by two of them. "Let the future queen and her friends through," Mal said in a loud voice. They hesitated, but made a clear path for the five.

"What's going on," Lonnie asked Jay in a quiet voice as they reached the dungeon steps.

"Evie's gone," Jay said even quieter,"They think she was taken." Lonnie gasped quietly and held Jay's arm as they walked down the steps together. They reached the bottom to find Ben standing down at one of the cells with guards around him.

Mal marched the group down the hall as Ben turned towards them. "Mal," Ben sighed as his face filled with color at the sight of her.

"What happened?" Mal asked with no expression.

"I don't think Evie broke out," Ben gestured for the guards to step aside, they did as he commanded. Mal gasped to see the handcuffs and chain were gone. There wasn't any damage to the cell at all, but a pink, spray painted rose on the wall. There were also a few real pedals on the floor.

"Ben," Mal said in the silence,"Can I talk to you, alone." Ben nodded, and Mal took his arm and dragged him all the way down the hall, up the stairs, and through the library to the school hallway.

"Why do you need to be so far away from everything else?" Ben looked back to the library doors.

"Do you remember the glowing rose?" Mal asked,"From out date a couple days ago?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ben said nervously. Mal had enough. She walked up to Ben. Her face got close to his with a cold expression on her face. He was pressing himself against the wall as she studied his eyes.

"I know you know Ben!" Mal snapped,"I know you're not telling me something and I've had enough with the lying!" He breathed quickly as her eyes turned bright green. Suddenly she took a step back, realizing what she was doing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with me," Mal's eyes turned back.

Ben swallowed, his breathing turned back to normal. He let himself down from the wall. "Its not you Mal," Ben said in a quiet, pained voice,"Its what I'm hiding from you."

"What?" Mal turned her attention quickly to Ben.

"You're right," Ben's voice was shaky,"I've been lying to you, to everyone, for a longtime."

"You're serious?" Mal's expression changed to confused,"You've been lying to me?"

"Come with me," Ben reached out for Mal's hand, but put his hand down quickly and started walking. Mal followed with a confused look on her face. She followed him all the way into the castle and into his office. He held the door for her, as he looked around before he shut the door. He fiddled with his keys a locked the door.

"Ben," Mal looked back around to him,"You're scaring me."

"What I'm about to say hasn't been discussed for three years,"Ben walked around back behind his desk,"No one can hear this from the outside world." He took out his keys again. This time he bent down to a small drawer. Mal walked around the desk slowly and nervously. She looked to see Ben pulling out the drawer to see an old, golden frame.

Ben handed her the small frame. Mal blew the thick dust off it to see a smiling,little girl. She must've been about eight. She had reddish brown hair, and wore a light blue dress. "Ben," Mal looked up from the picture,"Who is this?"

"She's," Ben siad quietly in his chair,"My sister."

"Your...sister?" Mal looked down at the picture with wide eyes. "I thought you were an-"

"Only child," Ben looked up,"Well, I am now."

"Did she," Mal stopped,"die?"

"To some people..yes," Ben didn't look at Mal,"Fairy Godmother did cast a forgetful spell on the whole kingdom. To my parents, she's nothing but a mistake."

"Then what happened to her Ben?" Mal crouched down next to Ben in his chair.

"Its more what happened to the kingdom," Ben still didn't look at his girlfriend, but distantly into the window.

"Ben you have to tell me," Mal stood up,"You can't just drift off. I won't understand if you wont't tell me." Ben hesitated, but circled his chair around to the drawer. He pulled out another picture and held it in front of him. Mal looked, but all she saw was a picture of the castle at night.

"This is where the memories are stored," Ben answered Mal's brewing question,"It's going to be intense, so just be prepared." He finally looked up at Mal. She nodded in agreement. He took her hand, and together they placed them onto the picture of the Auradon Castle. Mal stared deeply at her now fading hand. it went slowly at first, crawling up her skin. Then it swallowed her body in a quick motion as she disappeared into the picture with Ben.

* * *

Mal sprung up from where she was laying. It was dark, and seemed to be peaceful. She looked around for Ben, but he was nowhere to be seen. The daughter of Maleficent got up slowly to her feet, she was on the balcony. She had been up here before, when Ben had brought her up there to dance after the coronation. Her dark eyes looked over the edge of the marble railing to see the square completely empty.

Mal turned swiftly around at the noise of an opening window. Mal looked up to see a young teen boy looking down at the balcony. It looked like a younger Ben from what she could see, but why wasn't he here with her? With a click of a door knob, Mal looked down at her level to see a young teen girl storm through the pair of doors. She was wearing a ripped ballgown, with her hair in a mess. She looked over the edge of the balcony.

"Rose!" a familiar voice yelled. Mal looked back to the doors to see a couple years younger Belle. She wore a simple yellow ball gown.

"Leave me alone mother," Rose said sternly without turning to Belle,"I don't need a lecture right now."

"I think you do," Belle snapped back,"The way you acted in front of everyone was not acceptable."

"The way you parent isn't acceptable," Rose muttered.

"Do you think I can't hear you?" Belle asked with a strong tone.

"Only blind," Rose shot back.

"How am I blind?" Belle didn't break her stand.

"You only see one child," Rose turned,"You act like I'm not even here! Only a truly blind person would pretend they only have one perfect child!"

"Maybe it because I'm only proud of one child," Belle snapped back. Mal gasped. Rose looked hurt for a moment, but then her expression hardened.

"I'm sorry I'm not the perfect, little princess you wanted," Rose walked past her mother with the same expression, and looking forward.

"Rose wait," Belle said quietly and turned around. Rose stopped and turned.

"I don't have to answer to you Belle," Rose handed her the golden crown off her head, turned, and continued to walk. Belle held the crown in her hands, unknowing what to do. Her face hardened as well and she walked through the doors, not following where Rose had gone. Mal looked back up to the window, Ben was still there. He suddenly shut the window and turned off the light.

The setting around Mal faded. She watched it swirl all around until she found herself in the museum. Mal looked around to see all the security beams and cages weren't there like they usually are. In the middle of the room, a pink floating rose was glowing in the dark. Suddenly, the lights flipped on and the doors opened. Mal looked to see Rose walking straight into the room. She still wore her torn dress, but she now had a bag with her.

Rose stopped in the middle, where the rose still glowed. She reached out and grabbed the rose and brought it down to her. "As the one of least, let me unlock this beast!" the girl chanted loudly. The rose glowed even brighter before it wasn't glowing at all. The reddish pink glow came from her eyes. Objects around began to levitate and spin around the room. Mal's widened as she watched. The doors burst open once more.

A young, 14-year-old Ben stood there. He was breathing heavily and looked panicked. He didn't look too much different then he does now, just taller. "Rose," he said in a friendly voice,"You need to stop this."

"What do you know!" Rose's fists were clenched,"You're their favorites Ben! I don't even exist in their eyes."

"They know who you are Rose!" Ben yelled as the wind from the objects quickened,"You just have to realize that you're in this family! Come back with me! We can fix this!"

"I don't want this life!" Rose detested,"Or this family, and they don't want me!" She took something from her jacket and threw it at Ben. He dodged and kept eye contact.

"I do," Ben said in a more serious voice,"I want you to stay."

Rose's expression softened, but hardened again,"I don't." Ben's eyes widened as pink flames grew over Rose and she disappeared. The things stopped swirling around and crashed on the floor. Ben turned around, bent over, picked up something, and put it into his jacket.

The image of Ben had swirled into a blur. Mal had now been transported in front of the castle. She saw that in the windows, people were in the ballroom, dancing and having fun. Everything seemed to be peaceful again. The crickets chirping in the cool night air. Mal looked up at the stars. When would she be transported back? Hadn't she seen everything?

Suddenly a ball of pink fire caught her eye. She watched it crash right into the castle. People inside the windows stopped as the building shook and roared with flames growing at the second. Screams echoed the no longer peaceful night. There were a few footsteps behind her. Mal looked back to see Ben watching in horror. Another fireball hit the castle. Mal only watched Ben's tears crawl down his cheek.

When Mal looked back to the castle, she too shed a tear. People were flooding out of the castle, all dressed in fine ballgowns and suits. Now they were covered with dirt and ripped. Belle and Beast were in the front of the crowd as they watched the Castle burn. Fairy Godmother rushed past Ben and Mal to fetch her wand and fix the mess. Mal followed Ben's eyes to look up and see Rose's silhouette against the flames. She was standing on top of one of the towers. Suddenly she disappeared.

The picture quickly swirled into a bright, sunny day. Mal was on the balcony again. She looked up to see the castle, all fixed. Belle, Beast, Fairy Godmother and her wand, and Ben all stood on there with her. She looked down at the square to see all of the kingdom standing before them. "Bippity boppity boo!" Fairy Godmother waved her wand,"Let the memory of Rose be new!"

As the spell went over the people, Mal looked at the young Ben's pained expression. The picture swirled again and Mal now appeared back in the present. She was in Ben's office. Mal took her hand off the picture. It had seemed so innocent, but she had no idea. She looekd down to see the same pained expression on Ben's current face.


	9. Blocked Magic

Mal looked down at Ben's troubled and hurt face. "Ben I-" Mal stopped as she leaned down next to his chair. "Why didn't you say anything."

"This is the first time I've ever talked about her since that day," Ben looked down at the drawer. "After that day, we increased security on everything. I've never seen her since either, not a single sign. It made me think about how all Auradon kids are good ones. That's when I had the thought to bring kids from the Isle, and treat them to be good. So we didn't have any more incidents." He took one more item from the box. A very small, stuffed brown bear with a resewn ear came into Mal's view.

"Is that what she had thrown in the museum?" Mal looked down at it, then back at Ben.

"Yeah," Ben's eyes didn't leave from the bear,"It was a present from me on her third birthday. A few years after, she ripped the ear off when I was teasing her with it. Mom had to sew it back up. She had always loved bears. No clue why."

"How did she get powers?" Mal asked.

"The flower," Ben answered quickly,"When it was enchanted it kept some of the entrances must've known it beforehand though. My parents had no clue that it contained some of the most powerful magic in the world."

"Do you think she's the one who took Evie?" Mal asked.

"Judging by the painting, yes," Ben nodded. She broke from his daze and put everything back into the drawer, except the bear. He put the bear into her jacket and locked the drawer shut.

"Ben," Mal's eyes widened,"You have to tell everyone."

"Why would I do that?" Ben stood up from his chair, Mal rose to meet him. "Just put me and my family in danger?"

"That's the only way we are going to find Evie!" Mal said as Ben moved some papers on his desk. "Are you just gonna let Rose take her?!"

"Don't say her name!" Ben turned and yelled at her. Mal took a step back with a frightened look on her face. Ben's angry expression subsided. His eyes filled with tear. "It hurts too much," he said quietly. Mal closed her open mouth. She immediately wrapped her arms around Ben to comfort him. He pulled her closer into the embrace.

"I know it hurts Ben," Mal whispered,"But Evie's life may be on the line. Maybe we can get her back."

"But she's gone to the dark," Ben said shakily.

"You can't lose hope," the daughter of Maleficent pulled away,"Do you have any idea where she is?"

"I haven't looked into it before," Ben put a more serious face on,"I'm guessing wherever she went there's been a crime." He sat back down and pulled his laptop open. He quickly typed in his pass code to hopefully find what he was looking for.

* * *

"How could someone break in here without the guards noticing?" Dizzy asked, looking at the rose painting.

"They don't do their job all that well," Carlos suggested quietly so the guards near them wouldn't here. "They let me in here on a lie."

"What would anybody want to kidnap Evie?" Lonnie said from behind.

"Maybe its just setup," Jay suggested as he put his arm around Lonnie,"Maybe she doesn't want to be found."

"Do you really think Evie ran out on us again?" Carlos asked as he turned. A slight anger tone was in his voice.

"Its nothing she hasn't done before," Jay half shrugged,"I mean seriously, last time she had gone then tried to take over the whole kingdom."

"Yeah, but she's changed," Carlos fought back.

"Yes, but she's also been lying to us all for months about her control of her magic," Jay now crossed his arms. Lonnie looked at him nervously.

Carlos stayed quiet for only a moment. His anger subsided. "We can't start a fight now. Its best if we just agree that Evie is missing again and we have to find her." Everyone was silent, but nodded. Suddenly, a green flame grew in the middle of their circle.

The four tried to step back, but the flames were too quick. They had vanished from the dungeons and reappeared in Ben's office. They looked around to see Ben and Mal behind the wooden desk waiting for them. "Can't you just come down and get us?" Carlos sighed.

"I could," Mal put her hands on her hips,"but I didn't want to. Besides, it would be a little suspicious if I didn't get you out of there fast."

"We think we know who took Evie," Ben said behind his laptop,"You should probably look at her backstory too."

"Who is her?" Dizzy asked.

"My sister," Ben answered with a shaky voice. Everyone exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

After the four came out of the memory picture frame, they looked extremely pale. "Ben I've know you almost my whole life," Lonnie shook her head,"I never remember you having a sister."

"That's because that spell Fairy Godmother casts at the end was a forgetful spell. So its no surprise that you don't remember her," Ben stared off for a moment, but snapped back. "I think where ever she went, trouble followed, so, I looked a t criminal records. It turns out there ere several break ins at the village of Dandelion. It says that its the closest village to an old castle. It didn't say which. My computer isn't picking up on it."

"We'll have to go to Dandelion," Mal summed up,"I prefer if we travel by magic this time round." Mal snapped her fingers. Green flame grew around them. The four were swept into a new location, but before their feet could touch the ground, there was more flame, but these were red. It pushed them back into Ben's office.

The six were sprawled out on the floor, knocked back from the force of magic. Carlos looked up to see everyone trying to get to their feet. He sprung up to them and helped Dizzy out from under the desk. Mal got up and looked at her hands with a weird stare. "My magic has been blocked to teleport." She snapped her fingers. Mal went from one side to the other, but when she tried to get to Dandelion, she was thrown back into the floor.

"We'll have to go back limo," Ben stood,"As long as we don't run into dogs on the way. This was the first thing today, that made everyone smiled.


	10. Familiar Eyes

In a dark abandoned castle far off the town of Dandelion, Evie laid unconscious. She suddenly sprung up out of bed. Handcuffs held her back down from going more than only a few feet from her bed. She breathed heavily from the terrible dream she had. She was in her jail cell after fighting with Carlos. Then this girl just appeared in her cell. Before she knew it, Evie had been transported to this...room..

"It was real," Evie whispered to herself. She looked around for any hint of where she may be. The walls were stone, with a blue carpet between her and her dresser, there was a closet in the corner that Evie assumed to be empty. Her brown eyes looked down at Carlos' heart necklace and sighed...Carlos. Why did she hide her still occurring magical episodes? She knew they would come out eventually, but she still hid it from him. It was just all so stressful.

Suddenly, the door swung open with a crack as it slammed against the stone wall. Evie jumped a little. "Morning," a girl's voice called from the door.

"Morning?" Evie said back skeptically. There was a shadow coming in from the door frame. "Who are you again?" There was no answer, but the door slammed again behind the shadow. A girl walked into the bright window light. Her long brown hair was half braided up, and half down. She was wearing a brown leather jacket that was rolled up at the sleeves. Her bright blue eyes met with Evie's brown.

"Sleep well?" She placed a plate of eggs and toast on the dresser.

"I guess," Evie raised an eyebrow,"You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh sorry," the girl turned back to Evie,"Yes it is morning. You have been out all night since we got here."

"Who are you?" Evie asked again.

"All in good time," the girl said sweetly,"Come down to the throne room when you're done with your plate." She turned back but then stopped. She turned back around. "OH wait you don't need those," she snapped her fingers and the handcuffs fell off Evie's hands immediately,"See you in a few." Evie opened her mouth to speak but she answered them. "You'll be able to find it easily."

Evie watched as the girl turned and walked out of her room. Her hair flipped to reveal a spray painted pink rose on the back of her jacket. Evie remembered doing the same to hers, but painted a golden crown instead. Was she on the Isle of the Lost? Was this girl from the Isle that Evie hadn't met. She didn't looked all that younger then Evie by a year or two. How did she escape the Isle if Evie was still in fact in Auradon.

The blue haired princess wanted to leave this place more than anything. She wanted to get back to her friends and especially Carlos. She tried snapping her way out of the strange place. She grinned as the red flames engulfed her body. Evie was almost completely transported when their was some kind of glitch in her magic. She was thrown back, caught by her bed. Evie laid there for a moment, then at up. She didn't know what had just happened, but knew she wasn't going to try to do that again.

The daughter of the Evil Queen got back up onto her feet. she looked at herself in the mirror on her dresser. She was changed into a sweatshirt and sweatpants for sleep. Her hair was everywhere. Evie decided to try a different type of magic. She snapped her fingers while thinking of her second Isle outfit she made before the cotillion. With a flash of red flame, she was dressed in the blue leather jacket and skirt with leggings. The red heart necklace still dangled down from her neck. Her hair fell down on her shoulders and curled.

Evie looked down at her plate of eggs and toast that still laid untouched on her desk. She was quite hungry, but didn't exactly trust the girl. There was a tiny piece of paper that was laying under her fork. She pulled it out and read. _Its not poisoned...relax! _ Evie rolled her eyes in frustration. How did she know all of her questions before they were even spoken aloud?

The girl look familiar in some way, more in the eyes than anything. Evie shook off this thought and picked up the fork. She ate the delicious breakfast quickly and left the room with the plate completely clean. Before Evie could close the door, the plate and fork had suddenly disappeared from the dresser. Evie looked back skeptically before shutting the door.

Outside, Evie looked at the back of her door. There was room for a name tag. Evie's name had been written in all caps with red, outlined with blue. There were some gold crowns drawn in the back. Evie found this very strange. Was this a prison? was it a trap? Evie couldn't make up her mind and continued down the hall. That's when she spotted it.

A blue torn banner was at the end of the stone hall. It had a single golden crown of it with a mirror frame circling it. This was her mother's castle. The one she had taken over before only a few months ago. She walked down the hall slowly. There were other name tags on the doors she had passed,but they were only numbers and letters like z-4 and x-8. Evie began to lean more towards the idea of it being a prison.

At the end of the hall, Evie came to a stone spiral staircase. On the way down, she met two giggling girls. She hadn't recognized them. One was blonde, wearing a pink jacket. The other one had lighter brown hair with a dark green jacket. When they saw Evie they stopped giggling. They bowed their heads with strait faces and continued going up. Evie was very confused on what had just happened. Did she have some sort of title here?

At the end of the stairs, there had been two big wooden doors in front of her. She pushed them open to find the used to be throne room. It had two long tables of leather jacket wearing teens having breakfast. Chatter that had filled the room had subsided as she entered. Many eyes fell on her as she looked for the brown haired girl. She ad found her at the back of the room. There had been a less longer table facing horizontal to the wall. She sat in the middle of it. A huge blue banner hung behind her big chair. It was decorated with the same rose as the one on her jacket.

Evie walked at the sight of her gesturing for her to come forward. Evie walked down between the two tables. As she passed, the other teens nodded their heads in respect to her. Evie continued looking forward to see next to the blue banner, there were also smaller ones. Evie found her symbol on the right of the brown haired girl. A red banner on Evie's right. On the left side their was a light teal one with a purplish brown on the end. All the chairs below them were empty. When Evie sat in the chair below her banner, chatter filled the hall again.

The brown haired girl finished her breakfast and snapped in the air. Her plate vanished in a hot pink flame. Evie studied the magic before it disappeared. "You're just like me?" Evie asked as she looked up to meet her blue eyes.

"You're more like me," the girl pushed out her chair. Evie did the same and she followed out into a side hall next to the throne room.

"What have you done to my mother's castle?" Evie asked as she caught up with the quick pace of the brown haired girl.

"Oh please," the girl turned to Evie and stopped walking,"This castle has been our mission from the beginning. Now that we finally have you, we can actually make a difference." Before Evie could ask anymore questions, the girl continued to walk towards the end of the long hall where there was a single wooden door. She simply placed a hand on the lock before the door popped open. She gestured for Evie to enter first.

Evie stepped in to see an empty room except for one giant table in the middle of it all. Evie walked slowly to the table with the direct light above it. It was a small physical map of Auradon and all the smaller kingdoms. Her brown eyes fell on the small castle of Auradon Prep. She missed it already. Evie was trying to find where this castle was, but it wasn't placed on this map. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Aside from the map, Evie felt someone else behind her. She tensed for a moment before she swiftly elbowed someone in the gut. She swung around only for her arm to get caught. She looked up to see the hook used for a hand clutching onto her arm. Her eyes now focused on the dark outlined eyes and the smirk of Harry Hook. "Miss me?" his smooth voice asked.

Evie's eyes narrowed as she jerked her hand out of his grip. "No," she said harshly. His smirk grew a little as his eyes were no longer on Evie, but beyond her. The blue haired princess turned swiftly. No one was there, it was still the empty room besides the brown haired girl. She simply leaned against the door with her arms crossed. She was looking in the same direction as Harry.

There was a sudden laugh that Evie knew too well. Gil had emerged from the shadows first. The son of Gaston played with his dagger in his hands as he stared at Evie. The laugh had died down as Uma came into the light. Her smile was wide as she looked and Evie. "I'm sure you missed us when you lost against Mal and her friends."

"No,"Evie repeated,"I knew I needed to change."

"You can change your roots," the smiled faded from Uma's lips. "You are the key element in the plan. Thanks to Rose, we can finally get what we've always deserved."

"Rose?" Evie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized me," the brown haired girl came to the table. "After all, you have been spending a lot of time with my brother." It all clicked into place...those eyes...they were Ben's.


	11. Rose's Schemes

"You're Ben's sister," Evie's eyes widened at Rose. The girl only grinned. It bothered Evie how confident Rose was, but continued questioning. "Why aren't you living with him and your parents."

"I don't need them," Rose said simply,"and they don't need me. Let's just say we had different view on certain matters."

"But you were in Auradon," Evie fought back,"You have the perfect life." As a kid on the Isle, Evie would have killed to be a royal at Auradon. It had such elegance, and power. many wanted to take over the country to free villains, but she only wanted the fairy tale life. After being there, Evie only want to live in a house and have a family with the one she chose. This thought made her think of Carlos. could they ever get their own happily ever after?

"Had," Rose cut in,"and it wasn't perfect. It was far from that. Did you really think the only kids that are bad are only from the Isle of the Lost?"

"Yes," Evie said quickly,"We were raised that way."

"Hate to break it to you," Rose stopped and laughed,"I'm just kidding of course I would love to break it to you. Your friends back at the castle have the changed souls. Their good now. Well here, its the same thing except that the good kids have gone bad. Besides these three and you, everyone else is from Auradon."

Evie couldn't believe what Ben's forgotten sister was telling her. How could Auradon kids be so bad? Sure, Audrey wasn't the nicest, but it doesn't mean she was hard core evil. She was just rude. "How many are there?" Evie asked about the other teens eating outside of the door.

"Just a little over forty," Uma smirked,"They are ready to be trained."

"What is this all for?" Evie looked down at the map.

"Its the revenge plan really," Rose bent down to the map level. "Poor little Auradon has no idea what's coming. I can knock my parents and my brother of their golden thrones. I'll show them who can actually lead a kingdom as powerful as the heart of Auradon."

"What does this have to do with me?" Evie continued with her questions.

Rose stopped for a moment. She stood straight up and looked around at Harry, Gil, and Uma. "You were our mission from the beginning. Mal was our first target but the conditions changed. I knew when I left the castle to be evil, Ben would go with his dream to free you sweet Isle kids. I had lived in the village of Dandelion at the time when I saw the big announcement over TV. When I saw he brought Mal over, daughter of the most feared villain, so plans began to circle in my mind. I did know you guys had a plan to take over Auradon with your parents thanks to a little teleportation magic. What I didn't expect for my brother to fall for Mal and that you guys choose to be good. So I had to think of a new approach. I saw Mal and Ben almost every time I caught a glimpse of TV. The publicity had to be stressful, an eventually, she cracked. I went to the Isle and looked for the one person who was willing to help me bring Mal down."

"This is where I come in," Uma interrupted,"When you told me about your plans with Auradon, I couldn't resist. the only thing was I didn't want to work with Mal, only against her. So I took matters into my own hands. When you, Carlos, and Jay brought Ben with you to the Isle, I couldn't resist. At the cotillion, I didn't swim away because the silly King and Mal talked me out of it, it was because of the plan."

"I knew Mal wasn't going to crack so easily," Rose chimed back in,"I was at the cotillion, disguised as a regular kid. No one knew who I was, but they didn't question me. I watched hopefully as you dance, looking for the next target. It was when I saw you sneaking out of your dorm did I notice you needed something. Then you ran into that boy and showed him the mirror. With no time to lose, I transported to the museum, found the mirror, and gave it powers to give to the first person who touches it."

"You put me into this horrible nightmare?" Evie cut her off. Her body filled with anger with the remembrance of the events that only happened a few months ago. The nights she suffered alone, the ones she hurt.

"That's right," Rose had a smirk on her face. Evie looked down at her hands and then met gaze with Rose. Evie's hands formed into fists. She almost lunged forward but stopped at Rose's next saying. "I wouldn't do that if you ever want to see any of your friends again."

"You took everything away from me," Evie said in a strong voice,"I had a good life with a boyfriend, good friends, and just being normal." The blue haired princess was going to continue, but Rose held up a finger.

"You were ruining it for yourself," she continued to stare at Evie,"With neglecting Doug, he had began to doubt you. You turned away from your friends when you got your powers instead of confiding in them. Also, being from the Isle, you never will have a normal life." Evie looked down. It had been the truth. She had never had a normal life.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Evie snapped back into the conversation.

"We want revenge on Auradon," Uma chimed in. She took pride in her one step back into the conversation. Typical Uma, always finding her way back. She fought from the Isle, into Evie's evil plans, now came back with Ben's forgotten sister.

"The usual," Gil winked in Rose's direction. It had been the first time he spoke words this whole time. Evie almost forgot he was there. she turned her attention to see Rose roll her eyes, but had a slight pink blush on her cheeks.

"We have untrained future villains out there," Rose nodded back to the hall filled with teens and began playing with her long hair. "I want you to help us teach them the ropes. We are nothing without an army. Who better to teach than one of the most popular villain kids to train them."

"What makes you so qualified?" Evie mumbled. Rose stopped messing with her brown hair and looked up. Her blue eyed gaze deepened on Evie as she straightened up. Her face wasn't twisted in a smirk nor grin, but was straight. Evie kept the same straight face, but was scared inside.

Rose stepped forward slowly towards Evie. It was only when they were inches apart did she speak. "I had out schemed every village and town I've ever been in. I have had plans for years and are finally getting put into use. So don't underestimate me, because I had control over you too princess." Evie only stared at her.


	12. A Starry Night

"Everyone buckled?" Jay asked from the driver's seat. Mal, Ben, Carlos, and Dizzy nodded. It was getting darker by the minute, but they decided to leave as soon as possible. Jay looked to his left to see Lonnie staring back at him. "You ready?" Jay asked with a slight grin.

"Yeah," Lonnie grinned back before Jay turned on the engine. The limo sprung to life as the son of Jafar backed the car out of the garage on went onto the first road that would lead to the town of Dandelion. The sunset behind them as they drove west into the heavily wooded areas.

The sun was almost completely gone when the silence of the group was broken. "This feels too familiar," Ben said uncomfortably. Mal had been staring put the window the whole time and was in a thick daze. She sat straight in her seat and looked over to Ben and the others. Carlos had seemed in his own little daze, but Dizzy was all ears.

"Yeah," Mal said simply,"I don't think it'll be hard this time. Can't you talk your sister out of this?" Mal had thought about Evie and what she may be doing right now. Was she being held hostage? Tortured? Thoughts continued to float around in her head.

"I haven't seen her in years," Ben replied,"I don't even know what she looks like or acts like anymore. I just hope she hasn't gone too deep." With those words, Mal pressed her head back against the glass window. Stars were now shining down on them. Mal thought of Ben's last words. Too deep? What does that mean? Just because she may have had different opinions makes Rose crazy? Maybe Mal was on the deep end too. Her mind drifted to the though tof the glowing rose she and Ben ahead seen night before. Had the voice been Rose's.

Mal heard Ben's body turn from her. Maybe he too was looking at the starry sky through the window. She turned her green eyes back on the sky. The stars danced so gracefully in the pitch black. Mal had admired them. They glowed no matter what. Even when clouds passed over them, Mal could still see their glow. Her thoughts drifted back to Evie and the sparkly dress she had made for her.

Why was the dress so important to Evie? Was it really that big of a deal from Mal to wear Belle's dress to the Halloween Ball? Mal did know that evie had stressed before the ball, but Mal thought that was because of the drama with Carlos. Mal began to think of her mother. She thought they were trying to go past their roots, but they always keep coming back.

* * *

Carlos was on the other side of the limo, but was in a whole new world of his own. He stared into the starry sky, but had a completely different picture in his brain. He was thinking of Evie. He was think of a different life.

He was in a place where this drama didn't exist. Him and Evie both graduated from Auradon Prep and both went to college. Evie in fashion, Carlos for technology. Then getting married, living in a house together, having kids, and just enjoying life. It was such a simple life where big fights didn't exist. Carlos wished that could actually happen in the future, but the odds didn't look so good right now.

His mind drifted to his and Evie's fight. How could she think that Carlos didn't love her? She just needs to think about what she's been doing to herself. Evie put herself in secrecy and not tell him about her episodes. Anger began to brew in Carlos as he continued to think of how so tried putting the blame on him. It was when a hand touched him did his little world and thoughts subside.

Carlos look over to his left to see Dizzy. Her dark eyes shined in the moonlight. Her face was filled with concern. "You're shaking," Dizzy whispered. Carlos looked over in Mal and Ben's direction. They were turn away from each other and sleeping...or fake sleeping. Carlos put his eyes back on the girl when she spoke again,"You never told me what happened last night."

Carlos didn't answer. His mind was debating weather he could trust Dizzy as he did Mal. But then again, Dizzy and Evie were close and Carlos felt like she had some right to know. He looked to see that Jay had closed the barrier between the driver and passengers, then sighed as he straightened up. He told about how he had told her that she should've told him about the episodes. Dizzy nodded her head in agreement. Then he recalled about how he snapped at her at the end, making Evie believe he didn't love her anymore.

"Do you think she staged her own kidnap?" Dizzy asked after Carlos told her the summary of the night before. She had listen intently to him and didn't want to overwhelm him with too many questions. "Without the whole Ben's sister thing?"

Carlos stopped thinking for a moment. He had never thought that Evie had tried to run again, but why would she? Jay had asked but he never thought that Evie would plan it. "No," Carlos answered,"She couldn't have known Ben had a sister, we didn't even know until today."

"You're right I guess,"Dizzy looked down for a moment,"Do you think it'll be easy to get her back?" She recalled the difficulty last time. The attack on Auradon Prep, the fire, and the dogs were major troubles that were hard to recover from. Dizzy still had some scars from the wolves, but didn't have many nightmares of being trapped in the burning cabin.

"No," Carlos looked at Dizzy with concern,"I think its going to be even harder than last time. We'll have to stick together this time." Carlos looked back out into the window. Dizzy didn't say another word. The two sat in silence as the night continued on. Eventually, Dizzy fell asleep after sprawling out on the long seats. Carlos remained awake for a while, but sleep greeted him gently as he stared into the stars.

* * *

In the front of the limo, Jay continued to drive in the night. Lonnie had been sleeping for a while so he tried to stay quiet while opening another energy drink. It was a peaceful drive. the tires hardly made a sound on the gravel, which was highly unusual. It was just the night itself that was peaceful. It was weird for it to be this calm with such a bad situation.

The son of Jafar looked over at the sleeping Lonnie. He grinned at how peaceful she looked. It was hard to believe they had said I love you only a day ago. It had felt like a lifetime ago. Maybe it only felt that way because of all the drama and excitement that took place in the past twenty-four hours. He just hoped that they wouldn't be put into too much danger this time.

Jay was far from tired. He had drank two energy drinks of six. He wanted to get to Dandelion as soon as possible. It would be better if the teens got this mission done faster than last. When the limo stops, usually a threat would meet them. With a half tank left, Jay planned to stop for the night when he had to refuel. Then he could sleep for a little before going the rest of the way to the village of Dandelion. He didn't mind staying up, he liked to drive.

The boy's body tensed as a hand grabbed his, but relax when he looked over to see an awake Lonnie. He must have been drumming his free hand while the other drives, making enough noise to wake her up. "Did I wake you?" Jay asked quietly as Lonnie yawned.

"No," Lonnie said after she finished stretching,"I can't sleep in cars for too long. Aren't you tired?" She yawned again. Jay knew she lied. He did wake her up with his drumming hand on the dash.

"I'm tired at all," Jay nodded to the four cans of energy drink,"I won't be for awhile." Lonnie's tired eyes looked down at the cans. Her shoulders dropped as she sighed. She looked back at Jay with disappointment.

"Jay," she started quietly,"You know that more than one of these a day are bad for you. Even drinking one every day is bad for you."

"Whatever," Jay shrugged,"I need to get us to Dandelion. Don't forget we're on a mission. If we don't get there soon then we may be in danger."

"I haven't forgot about our mission,"Lonnie said a little louder,but still in a whisper,"It does look like you've forgotten about your health. Now if you're smart you'll pull over for a while and get some sleep."

"I'm not gonna pull this limo over," Jay shook his head,"Nor am I going to switch driving with you. We're going to get there as soon as possible."

"Why are you so stubborn about this?" Lonnie snapped at him quietly. Jay was about to say something but Lonnie cut him off. "Why Jay? Do you not just trust me with the wheel or something?" Jay pulled the car off the road, and turned to Lonnie quickly.

"Its because I don't want to lose you!" Jay said in his normal voice. Lonnie immediately stopped talking and stared at him for a moment. Their hand were no longer touching. Jay just stared at her, waiting for a response. He looked back out into the night, "I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

Lonnie reached out her hand and turned Jay's face towards hers. She stared at him for a moment before she softly pressed her lips against his. He kissed back only for a moment before she pulled back and dropped her hands. "If you don't want me to get hurt, then sleep for the rest of the night. If you're hurting yourself you're hurting me." Lonnie leaned over and turned the car off. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and went back into Jay's view.

"Okay," Jay sighed slightly,"I'll sleep."

"Thank you," Lonnie leaned over and kissed Jay's cheek,"Goodnight." She almost sat back over by the window before Jay put his arm around her. Lonnie looked at him a slightly smiled before she went back over to his side. She laid her head on Jay's shoulder and closed her eyes. With Lonnie's presence, Jay could feel sleep wouldn't be the worst thing for him.


	13. Painted Targets

With no choice, Evie agreed to help teach the army Rose was controlling. Rose seemed defenseless, but after Evie figured about her magic, she decided to nod her head and pretend to be bad again. She had a few hours to kill since the training would not happen till after lunch. Evie had spent the most of the time wandering around the castle, seeing how much it had changed in a few months.

Evie attempted to find a way to get to the potion room, but it seemed that Rose had closed any passageway Evie could remember. After eating dinner at the head of the old throne room, Evie went up to her room, but to be stopped by Rose. "Hey," she said in a friendly voice,"Make sure to get some rest. We have a lot of trainees waiting for you in an hour." Evie gave a slight grin. "See you then." Rose handed Evie a red apple before leaving. "To help you get started." Evie watched Rose escape down the hall to go into double doors.

The blue haired princess opened the door to her old bedroom. Evie placed the red apple on her dresser. Surly there was some potion in it. She wasn't going to trust anything not served in the dining hall. She plopped onto the blue bed spread. As her brown eyes stared at the gold lined ceiling, Evie felt a sigh escape her lips. How was she going to escape? Can't do any magic, their were too many people here to sneak out. Wait, didn't her room have a balcony. Evie sprung up from her bed and pulled back the curtains to find glass doors.

A smile crossed the daughter of the Evil Queen's lips as she successfully opened the doors into the cold midday air It was November, so Evie expected this. She looked over the edge. Thanks to the structure, bricks stuck out to make a small ladder for Evie to climb down. When she swung her leg over the side, she was shocked by a light. Evie quickly retreated back into her room.

Before closing the doors, Evie looked back out side. She slowly went back to the edge and swung her leg over. It shocked her again. Evie backed up but then went closer again. This time she held out a hand, and nothing happened. This sparked an idea in Evie.

She recalled back in September. Ben wanted more trees around Auradon Prep, but they weren't growing very well. During the night, Evie and Mal would use their magic to help grow the trees. It was cold but it was worth it. They grew in twenty four hours, but they had seeds.

Evie didn't know what to do for seeds. She began to loose hope when she remembered, the apple. Evie ran grabbed the fruit. "I don't need to feed, give me what I need." Evie waved her hand over the apple. Suddenly the seeds shot right up into her hand. Evie was amazed how her incantation work like she wanted it to.

She walked back out to the balcony and held out the hand of seeds. The seed looked extremely black. Not ...natural. Evie shook it off when she thought about her soon freedom. She closed her eyes and remembered the spell. "Who would have known, how big you have grown? Rise from this bean, into a mighty tree." With those words, Evie dropped the seeds down into the grass below.

She looked at the seeds as they buried themselves in the grass. Evie could see dark root beginning to to grown in the grass. It would only be this time tomorrow she could escape. Evie thought of returning back to her friends, and Carlos.

* * *

It had been am hour, and Evie walked down to the throne room to see no tables. Their was a giant throne where Rose was perched on. She looked confident as she sat. There were mats on the floor and standing dummies. Uma, Harry, and Gil were all leaning against the wall staring at Evie. When Rose caught sight of her, she grinned slightly.

"So you decided to come!" Rose said joyfully. Evie was confused by this.

"I was told to come," Evie shrugged,"I agreed to teach the others." Evie looked around to see no one in the room but them.

"You definitely didn't agree to eat that apple," Rose had a malicious smile now. Uma looked down in frustration."You owe me five dollars Uma!"

"I wasn't hungry," Evie said, trying to act innocent. Rose stared down at her for a moment, not knowing weather to trust her word.

"Well its a good thing you didn't," Rose snapped out of her stare,"It was filled with sleeping potion. Uma and I had a bet to see if you would trust me just yet. I voted no and Uma yes. So obviously, I won. It's good to know you still have your natural instincts."

"Ah,"Evie nodded politely.

"Whatever," Uma shrugged,"I thought Auradon might have softened you."

"It may have softened me but I still can have suspicions," Evie's red lips curved a little.

"Moving on!" Rose called over the girl's banter,"We have student to train!" With a snap of her fingers, doors opened to reveal all of the teens standing there, ready to start. They all filed into the big room. Evie watched the forty or so of them divide into groups. "The floor is yours Evie!" Rose called down.

Evie's brown eyes scanned over them. She recognized the two girls from this morning. They were no longer giggling, but had straight faces. Eyes were blankly staring at her. "Um.." Evie didn't know exactly what to say. "Hi, I'm Evie Queen. The daughter of the Evil Queen." Evie stopped when the group all bowed their head to her. "You need to learn how to combat, so I'll teach hand to hand and easy weapons. Everyone partner up."

The teens did easily. "Uma," Evie called over to her,"Will you help me demonstrate? Harry and Gil can be partners." Uma looked up with disgust, but after she rolled her eye she went up to Evie.

"This is only cause I got a target on my back," Uma mumbled. Evie was confused by this. Wasn't Uma in this plan all along? Or was she taken against her will like Evie? Evie began to give instructions on moves.

* * *

After teaching for an hour or more on moves and tricks to use against opponents. Evie was ready to move on. Uma was good opponent, but Evie had to always keep an eye on her just in case she tried to trip Evie up sneakily. If their was anything Evie knew, it was always know every possible factor that your opponent could use. The teens caught on very well to Evie's surprise.

"Okay everyone!" Evie called over the crowd to silence them. "Now we are going to use easy weapons. Ones that don't seem that dangerous." These were on of Evie's favorite defenses. It was weird to think, but Evie kinda enjoyed teaching this stuff.

With a snap of fingers, a pile of small bags filled with paint appeared. Evie grabbed one and remembered when she used these on Uma's crew. She turned away from one of the standing dummies and remembered how much she missed everybody. How she was taken here and forced to help Rose and her army. With a turn of her foot, Evie threw the paint ball.

The ball exploded into blue chalk as it hit the dummy right in it's middle. The cloth mannequin slammed the ground hard. Everyone stared at her silently. Their eyes were wide. Evie turned uncomfortably to see everyone staring at her. "Now you all try," Evie said nervously. The teens all grabbed one and threw them at the dummies.

The tension subsided quickly as the teens enjoyed throw. Evie sighed in relief as she watched. They were actually really good at throwing. Rose laughed at little as one knocked down another dummy. "Yes! We crush all those who didn't believe in us!" She snapped her fingers. Evie looked back at the dummies to see them all looked like people.

Evie saw Belle, Beast, her own mother, Ben and Ursala pictured on the dummies. The teens were hitting them aggressively. Evie gasped as she looked up to see a smiling Rose. Her eyes gazed over to Uma. The usual tough sea captain looked so broken. At least Evie wasn't the only one that was afraid.


	14. The Pain of the Past

Rest in Peace Cameron Boyce. It was too soon. You will be greatly missed and remembered for your great talents and your work.

-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Carlos woke with his head against a slightly frosted window. His brown eyes looked at the different designs the frost had made. The sun was up, making the colors of pink, orange, yellow, and blue all dance in the November sky. He checked his watch to see it was around 9:30 A.M. He rose his head to see Mal eating one of the packed breakfast sandwiches.

"Why aren't we moving?" Carlos whispered when he noticed tat Dizzy and Ben were both still sleeping. They should have been in Dandelion by now. He should be with Evie by now.

"Even the driver has to sleep Carlos," Mal said simply. She seemed very tired herself. Light purple rings were lying under her eyes on her pale skin.

Carlos didn't understand. It was half past nine. How was Jay not awake? On the Isle, they were used to getting up early to cause trouble. Carlos went up to the divider to the front seat and knocked on it slightly. With no answer, Carlos opened the side limo door.

"No Carlos!" Mal whispered right before Carlos got out an slammed the door. "Don't slam the door!" Mal sighed as Dizzy and Ben both sprung up from the noise.

Carlos walked up to the front window and knocked on it. Lonnie was the first one to wake up. She was using Jay as a pillow. His arm was still around her when she saw Carlos. Lonnie poked Jay a couple times before he opened his eyes. He saw Lonnie's face first before he sprung when he saw Carlos. Jay sighed before he rolled down the window. "What?"

"I thought you were going to pull an all night?" Carlos folded his arms and leaned against the vehicle. "You had the energy drink right?" He had stole some from the locker room. Tourney players would sometimes drink some before a game to give them endless energy. Fairy Godmother had used her wand to make the drink, it was the only drink of its kind. It actually worked.

"Yes I did but what's the harm in just resting for a night?" Jay had changed his mind about the mission since Lonnie talked to him last night.

"Evie is being held as prisoner," the son of Cruella DeVil raised his eyebrows. "She could be in real danger. Its not as easy as last time." He could imagine Evie tied up in chains, trying to escape. She could have been tortured. This made Carlos' brain go into a worrying mode.

"Carlos," Lonnie said calmly,"Calm down. Evie can handle-" She stopped talking when Carlos stood up from leaning on the limo. His face looked like it was filled with anger. She exchanged scared glances with Jay.

"Calm down?" Carlos' voice slightly cracked,"How can I stay calm when Evie gets randomly kidnapped. She's locked away. We are going to half to go through hell and back to get her and who knows if she may slip away again! Its just going to repeat itself! The same capture and return, it'll never end! My girlfriend could be dead for all I know!" Carlos had a tear run down her face. His face now filled with sadness. "She could be dead, and the last thing we ever did was fight." Carlos looked away from Lonnie and Jay.

His brown eyes gaze at the woods behind him. He had never thought of Evie dying in Rose's war. He knew he should have gone back to her the moment he left the dungeon. Carlos heard the chirping of invisible to the eye bird in the distance under his breath. He watched the orange and red leaves fall off the trees. He felt like the trees. Lossing everything, and becoming cold and lifeless. More tears fell as he remembered how hard it was to find her last time. The game he had to play with the mirror. It was going to be worse. There's a powerful person waiting for their arrival.

All of these thoughts melted as a hand touched his shoulder. Carlos turned to see Mal with a calm but concerned face. She then wrapped her arms around him. Carlos melted into her embrace. "I worry too Carlos," Mal said quietly,"but I know its going to be okay." Carlos didn't answer, nor retort. He simply hugged his friend back. He felt someone hug him form behind.

Carlos looked back to see Dizzy resting her head on his shoulder. Ben hugged on Mal, and Jay and Lonnie tied them all together. Carlos had missed these connections. It had been a stressful week so far, and it wasn't going to get any better stood in the embrace for a little while, but eventually broke apart. Carlos wiped the remaining tears off his face and gave Mal a slight grin. "Let's go," Carlos met eyes with everyone.

"I think we should get so rest first," Jay pretended to yawn and stretch. The teens laughed and filed into the limo. Before Carlos could get it Jay stopped him. "Hey Carlos, Jay said. Carlos turned his head to see the sincere Jay. "We'll be there soon." Carlos gave a grin before her went into the limo.

* * *

It had been two long hours of driving. It was a pretty silent ride. Everyone had eaten their breakfast sandwich and did their own thing. Ben had brought documents to look over, Mal was drawing in her sketch book, Dizzy was listening to music, and Carlos was back at his place in staring out the window. He would hear some communication from the front seat where Jay and Lonnie sat. With the wall down, it was easy to hear.

Most of the things Carlos could see was the colors of the falling leaves. It was only when he saw rubble did he realize something. "Jay! Stop!" Carlos sprung up and said in a loud voice.

"What?" Carlos could see Jay raise an eyebrow through the rear-view mirror. Dizzy pulled down her headphones to listen to the sudden uproar. Ben put down his documents, and Mal her sketchbook.

"Stop the car!" Carlos said loudly and urgently. Jay did so. Everyone was thrown forward a little. Lonnie scolded him slightly as she hit the back of her seat.

"I thought you wanted to keep going?" Jay called after Carlos, but he only ran behind the limo. He went down the road. He ran onto the grassy area where a large pile of rubble lay. He wanted to know if it was the one.

He heard the limo backing up to meet up with Carlos, but the boy didn't turn. Carlos instead dug in the pile. The checkered floors were now visible. Carlos remembered how he compared them to his old home on the Isle. It was then did he find a shard of a white plate. His brain suddenly went into a memory. He, Mal, and Jay broke into this house only a few months ago.

He had looked at his reflection in these plates. Carlos' mind flashed to the wrapped boxes he had found in that one chest. Carlos began digging in another area to find the chest still in a good condition. The boy opened it to see the six untouched boxes. Carlos examined the name tags. He didn't know exactly what they were. He took them out of the chest and piled them in his arms.

As soon as Carlos stood up and looked around, he dropped the boxes instantly. There, only a few feet in front of him, was the quilt of the bed. It comforted him in what he thought were his last moments of his life. He could see him self laying there, holding the red heart necklace, looking up at the stars. This thought made all the color of his face drain.

He return to the present when Dizzy brushed his side. Carlos looked at her, she glance up at him, then back at the quilt. "I know I can't relate in the same way, but it haunts me too." She had placed her arm around Carlos in a friendly way. Carlos put his arm around her shoulders as they continued to stare at the quilt. "We should go. So we don't make anymore terrible memories." Dizzy said as she picked up a couple of the boxes.

Carlos picked up the boxes and followed a little ways to the limo, but looked back at the quilt. He walked back and grabbed the blanket and got back into the limo.


	15. The Escape that Wasn't Hers

It had been a long afternoon training Rose's army. Evie had continued teaching her fellow teens how to throw and easy combat. They only had a light dinner as the trained into the early evening. Rose had continued making references on how she completely will dominate all of Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. Evie wondered what she would do to the Isle if she actually won this battle.

"Excellent," she called from her high throne. "I thought this would take lots of time to train all of these future villains, but you have done nicely Evie." Evie nodded her head as she wiped the sweat on her forehead. In the cold room, she was a little heated and also in in a nervous sweat. "I think we should move our attack tonight. Although, maybe we should wait till early morning..."

"I think we should do early morning," Uma chimed in. She, Harry, and Gil were all leaning against the wall with their arms crossed. "That way we can all be rested for the attack. That is if you want a flawless attack against your family."

Rose paused for a moment and thought. She then nodded her head. "Yes, we shall go in the early morning ready for a revolutionary battle. Tomorrow will be the day that the good people will learn who their true ruler is. Their...lost princess." The teens had marched out in sync before they reached the stairs. Evie could hear the excitement in their voices as they chatted with their friends.

Evie heard the sound of talk fade away slowly as they made their way into their bedrooms. Evie almost started walking to her until Rose called her back. "Evie," Rose had lowered her throne back to its normal height. "I want to speak with you before you go to bed like the others." Evie looked over to where Uma, Gil and Harry were all supposed to be, but they were nowhere to be seen.

The blue haired princess wanted to run up to her room and climb down the tree that had been growing unnoticed for the past day. She wanted nothing more than to escape this terrible place, but she nodded and met Rose halfway into the room. Her blue eyes reminded her so much of Ben, it was weird to see her as an enemy. "I truly want to thank you for giving our army very valuable tips on combat."

"Well it wasn't really my choice," Evie said nervously as her cheeks turned slightly pink . She feared if Rose would hurt her if she said this, but Evie's mouth had moved quicker than her brain.

Rose laughed a little," That's what I wanted to talk about. You see, I thought you were going to stay evil for a lot longer than you did. I didn't see Carlos breaking it off with Jane, he's just too nice." These words didn't make Evie any happier. She missed Carlos and the fact that Rose was using him to make conversation wasn't pleasing Evie. "Anyway my point is, with your magic that in now a part of your soul, I can't take it from you. That's why I have you here. Otherwise you would be very unlucky to find your new home being attacked tomorrow."

"I don't understand where your getting at," Evie said, slightly confused and angry. There were rumblings of outside thunder.

"I was wondering if you could possibly convince some of your friends to join my team," Rose said quickly,"They would be of good use to your team, and I just thought maybe things would be better for you."

"You want me to help you recruit my friends to come into prison with me?" Evie raised an eyebrow. A crack of thunder echoed outside. Rain drops began to fall on the stone roof of the castle.

"No...well...yes," Rose grinned evilly,"Just consider it. Goodnight." Evie watched her go up the stairs with a little skip in her step. The blue haired princess was confused on what just happened. Rose could sound so evil, then so nice in the next sentence. Evie shook this conversation off. She would never convince her friends to come and join her.

Evie suddenly remembered that there was a tree waiting for her to climb down and escape this horrible place. She almost ran up the stairs, but stopped and casually walked up them. She didn't need to looked suspicious. When she got to the hall, the two big doors of Rose's room had shut. The hall had now been silent of any talk. The others must've feared if they made a sound, they would be punished.

The blue haired princess walked to her room slowly, hardly making a sound. Thunder echoed as she closed the door and quietly as she could. She waited for a moment, then turned to see that the doors to her balcony were already open. She stopped and walked slowly with her hands ready to fight. Rain was pouring down on the balcony's platform.

Evie went out in the pouring rain to see there wasn't a tree waiting for her like this morning. Evie placed her hands on the rails and she looked past the balcony. The tree she had grown, was half lying on the ground. Evie gasped as she saw in the shadow of lightning, three figures running away into the stormy night.

* * *

It had storm clouds were forming above the teens heads, but they were so close. They were only a few miles away from Dandelion, Carlos knew they couldn't give up now. He could see the trail from the window to the outline of trees of where the village was. They were about a mile away when the car suddenly stopped.

Carlos sat up from his usual place of staring out the window. "What's going on?" Carlos asked Jay who was unbuckling his seat belt.

"I don't know," Jay said as he got out of the car. He walked around to where Carlos' door was, then ducked down. He rose up again and got back in the car. "The tire is flat and is wedged in a hole, I can't fix it in the dark, we'll wait till morning."

"But we're so close," Dizzy looked through the front window to see the outline of trees ahead. "Let's just walk and get into town."

"Then what do we do?" Jay asked,"A storms coming and we have nowhere to sleep."

"Well," Dizzy sighed,"No one can deny a sad and lonely child wanted somewhere to crash for the night."

Everyone was silent. Carlos grinned,"I thought you said you weren't a child anymore."

"With this cute face I am," Dizzy smiled in the cutest way possible before she opened the door. The teens all laughed as the filed out of the limo. They began walking as a group towards the village. The storm clouds began to thunder while they were halfway there. This made Mal jump a little. She took hands with Ben as they continued on.

As it began to lightly rain, they made it under a stone archway. The there were two sides of homes. There were a few tall lamp lights outside, but it was mostly dark and hard to see. As they walked down the village way Dizzy examined each house before she stopped and pointed at a blue one with flowers hanging from the mail box. Heavy rain fell as she ducked her way under the patio roof.

Dizzy motioned for the others to stay back a little before she knocked on the pink door. Carlos wondered if her plan would really work. Would a stranger let six people into their home. There was a click and the door swung open only for Dizzy to gasp. Uma was staring down at her.


	16. An Unexpected Explanation

Dizzy had a shocked look on her face as Uma continued to stare at her. She took a step back as a woman's voice called from behind the door. "Who is it?"

Uma shifted her weight to one leg and called back. "They're other teenagers left in the rain." Mal's eyebrows furrowed. She wondered if this was a trap, or was Uma actually being a caring person. She looked different without her pirate hat.

"Invite those poor children in!" the woman yelled joyfully. Uma's brown eyes fell on Mal before she gestured them to come in. Dizzy went in right away. When Jay and Lonnie got under the porch ceiling, Jay lifted the coat he held up to cover his and Lonnie's head. They looked at Uma before they disappeared into the house. Next, Carlos walked slowly through the open way. Uma looked at him with a sad expression before her face became cold again.

Mal took Ben's hand and together they walked up the stairs. "Hanging onto your boyfriend because you're scared Mal," Uma folded her arms and grinned as they came nearer. Mal walked up to her and faced Uma in the doorway.

"I just don't want him kidnapped again," Mal flashed her glowing eyes before she and Ben proceeded. Mal walked in confidently when Uma shut the door quietly.

They all were in a living room. Jay and Lonnie sat in a love seat chair together, while Carlos and Dizzy sat on one side of the couch. On the other side of the couch, Harry hook sprawled out a little. All of his usual heavy makeup was washed off by the rain. His hat and hook both hang from a coat rack. Gil sat on the arm of the couch, looking dazed. Mal opened her mouth but was silenced by the woman's voice.

"Oh my there is so many of you!" an old woman with grey, short, curly hair came in with a tray of many tea cups. "I haven't had this many people at my house since Christmas." She went around slowly, offering everyone some tea. When she came over to Mal she stared with her old blue eyes. "My my...I remember when I dyed my hair purple too. It didn't really work for my skin tone though. It works for you."

Mal took one of the many cups of tea. "Thank you," the daughter of Maleficent smiled. The old lady grinned back, raising her glasses up her nose. She then went to Carlos, who looked a little off.

"You crazy kids these days," she ruffled Carlos' white hair a little. "You got the craziest colors." She tucked one of Dizzy's pink flyways behind her ear. Mal couldn't help but laugh. she was such a sweet woman.

After passing all the tea, the old woman sat in a big white chair with a blue blanket on the top. She pick up a half knitted scarf and began to work. "So," she broke the silence,"are you sweet children going to tell me their names?"

"Oh," Mal completely forgot to introduce herself,"I'm Mal." She prefer not to say her full name. Mal wouldn't want to scare this woman right away.

"Oh yes," the woman kept knitting,"I thought I recognized you. You're that girl from the Isle of the Lost." Mal's eyes widened. She had changed her look since the last time she was on TV, how would she know. "I'm glad you grew out your bangs, it frames your face better." Mal had no idea how to respond. "That must make you King Ben?"

Ben looked at Mal with a raised eyebrow. Mal looked down at their still clasped hands. "Yes," Ben said with his friendly voice,"Thank you for having us here in your home."

"I'm Dizzy," Dizzy interrupted and smiled.

"Jay," Jay wrapped his jacket around his shivering girlfriend. Lonnie tightened her grip around the coat. "And this is Lonnie."

"Carlos," the white haired boy said quietly. The old woman stared at him for a little bit, but shook it off.

"Well, " she said as she continued knitting,"I'm Ruby. Uma dear was just explaining what she just escaped."

"Escaped?" Carlos lifted his head and questioned.

Uma folded her arms,"Yeah, escaped. That place was prison."

"Then why don't you tell us about it," Mal said quickly then grinned,"Uma dear. The whole story."

Uma's brown eyes rolled as she flipped her braided hair back. "After the cotillion, I went back to the Isle. There, a girl named Rose came to my ship, asking for help. Gil, Harry, and I all went with her." The the word of his sister's name, Ben tightened his grip on Mal's hand.

"What did she promise you?" Mal asked, interrupting her story. "You wouldn't help someone without payment." She had known Uma's ways too well.

Uma only stared at Mal for a moment before she continued with her story. "She offered us revenge on Auradon, but we would have to follow her plans first. She planted me in the sea after she had placed the magic mirror with the magic in the museum. I was surprised that Evie fell into the trap. wasn't she supposed to be the brains of the group. I guess when you only have pretty looks you don't get very far."

Carlos sprung up from the couch. His dark eyebrows were pressed down against his eyes. He almost took a step forward before Dizzy caught hold of his coat sleeve. Carlos sat down hesitantly with his angered eyes on Uma, who had a small grin. "So Evie summoned me out of the sea, like Rose said she would. The three of us were planted to become her minions. The thing I didn't think would happen is when she made double's of all of you. That took things to a different level. Then came the wolf attack."

Mal could feel all of the minds around her flashback into the memory of that night. Running for their life, getting injuries, and having to face one of their best friends army. "I had to come up with something to argue about. We had planned to leave. That's where Rose had gone wrong. She thought that Evie would be strong against you if she was alone, but she didn't know that Carlos would realize his feelings as quickly." At this, Carlos had a slight grin on his face.

"Anyway," Harry interrupted,"After the whole thing blew up, we activated the next plan."

"That's when she started up the roundup of kids," Uma put her hands on her hips. "She started recruiting kids like her, not like us."

"There's a difference?" Ben asked.

"I mean we all have the common goal of revenge," Uma said with a slight smirk,"but these kids want so much more. They don't just want revenge on Auradon. They want revenge on the Isle too."

"But that doesn't make sense," Mal chimed in,"Why would they want revenge on the Isle when they are evil like us."

"That's the thing," Uma said quickly,"They're not like us. These teens want their own brand. Not Auradon nor villain kid. They want revenge on everyone." Mal tried to process this. Rose had a whole army of teens. "She made Evie train the kids some battle skills. She made targets into her and our parents. That's when she crossed the line. I noticed Evie was getting anxious, so I knew she had a way out."

"Did Evie escape first?" Carlos asked suddenly. Thunder rumbled outside.

The sad expression spread across Uma's face again. She shook her head no. "Rose held her back to talk, so we took the small window of time. We went into Evie's room to find a tree had grown high enough for us to climb down. We had to move fast since the lightning was starting to get close. We climbed down. Originally, we weren't going to cut down the tree, but the lightning struck the tree and it fell down itself. She couldn't escape, I'm sorry."

Carlos famed his face with hands as a tear rolled down his face. Dizzy had a comforting arm on his back. "That sounds terrible," Ruby continued to knit. The thunder got louder and closer.

"Where is R.. she," Mal corrected herself,"keeping Evie?"

"In the old castle," Uma said quietly,"Its a ways form here. You can't use magic to get in there though. Rose had that place locked up tight."

"Then lets get walking," Carlos stood up again. He went straight for the door.

"Carlos no," Mal grabbed his arm, but he kept walking. When the white haired boy opened the door, lightning hit about a quarter mile away. It echoed at big crack. Carlos shut the door quickly.

"Its too dangerous to go out in that storm," Ruby got up form her chair. She picked up the tray and began to pick up everyone's teacups. "Now, everyone get ready for bed. There are blankets in that closet by my chair. I'm going to wash these, and when I come back you all should be all set up."

"I'll help you," Mal followed the old woman up a step into the kitchen, leaving Ben alone with he others. The kitchen was fairly small. It only had a fridge, an oven, and a table with four chairs. Otherwise, there was a sink and lots of counter space. Mal looked up to see brown wooden cabinets hanging on the walls. The room itself was covered in wallpaper of small pink flowers.

Ruby had began to fill the first sink after she set the tray down beside it. "I'll wash, you rinse and put them in the dish drainer." Mal nodded as she unbuttoned her finger-less leather gloves. She took them off and stuck them in her jacket pocket. Mal then took off her leather jacket for a green and black t-shirt to show.

She quickly walked back into the living room to hang up her coat. Rain drops were starting to drip from it. The teens were all setting up their new bed space. Uma, Harry, and Gil set up behind Ruby's chair in the corner were they couldn't be seen. Carlos, Ben, Lonnie, Jay, and Dizzy were laying down blankets in the middle of all the furniture. Mal grinned at tehem before she went back into the kitchen.

Ruby washed and Mal rinsed the teacups. She place everyone of them carefully in the the dish drainer that laid beside the pair of sinks. "So,"Mal began to talk,"how long have you lived here in Dandelion?"

"All of my long life," Ruby said simply.

"Has there been a lot of crime here?" Mal already knew the answer, but wanted to seem innocent.

"Oh yes," Ruby nodded,"Only in the past four years though, there never used to be really. There would be robbery's and kidnaps, no murders. There hasn't been any crime for a coupe months now."

"Did they ever catch the person?" Mal rinsed the final teacup and placed it into the drainer. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and then handed it to Ruby.

"It wasn't a person," Ruby said as she wiped her hands,"I heard rumors that it was some dog or wolf came into people's homes, but never mine. I have a pretty secure home."

Mal thought for a moment. A dog? Why would a dog or wolf rob homes when it could hunt for its own food. Unless Rose magicked herself into a wolf, but couldn't she just rob in her human form? "Thank you for helping me do the dishes dear," Ruby cut into Mal's thoughts."

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Mal grinned at the old woman.

"It sounds like you kids have some important business to take care of," she smiled,"Its the least I can do. Now, off to bed." Mal walked into the living room to find the lights turned out. Ruby had gone up the stairs to her own room. Mal was in complete darkness, only being able to see when the lightning would light up the sky. Her green eyes could see everyone was asleep, or faking sleep. She looked to see Ben had set up Mal her own bed, next to his own.

Mal kicked out her boots and climbed in between the two blankets and rested her head on the small pillow lying there. she closed her eyes, thinking of this new information she had been given. This was way more complicated than Mal thought this situation would ever be.


	17. The Dream and the Setup

Carlos was in front of the abandoned Evil Queen's castle. He wasn't dong anything, just staring. The door was closed, but Carlos didn't touch a handle. For some reason, he thought that if he stared at it long enough, it would open itself. If it did, Carlos wouldn't walk into a trap, or be disappointed.

Suddenly, his body filled with anger. He was thinking of all the unfairness in his life. Carlos ran at the door and swung them open. The wooden doors slammed against the inside stone walls. Dust lifted after the swift motion. His brown eyes searched for her as the dust settled. When he found her, it felt like he could breathe again. Her blue hair swayed as she turned her head.

Her face, Carlos felt as if he had forgotten how beautiful she looked. Evie's brown eyes were shiny. She looked taken aback when she laid eyes on him. Her hands covered her mouth before Carlos could see her smile. He smiled as his breathing became faster. He ran to her, but he didn't notice that her hand were held in front of her, signalling him to stop. He didn't.

Carlos felt like he slammed himself into a brick wall. He fell back a few feet. Heavy eyelids fell over his face for a moment as he felt the cold stone floor. The son of Cruella DeVil opened his brown eyes and rose to his feet slowly. Evie was standing closer to him, with the same hurt look he had last seen of her. He refused his mind to go back to that night.

Carlos tried to walk forward, but his leg was pushed against a invisible wall. His eyes looked up to see Evie's tearful face. She took a step forward and pressed her hand against the wall. Carlos looked at the red gloved hand, and put his own up against it. She grimaced when he looked back up at her face. Evie said something, but she was completely muted. Carlos knew exactly what she said, and mouthed the same words back, only adding a "too" at the end.

The white haired boy pressed his head against the force field as he left a tear drip from his eye. He could feel the force of Evie's forehead press against the wall too. Carlos closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them again to see Evie's shoes were gone. He stepped away from the invisible force only to gasp at the sight. The blue haired princess was being cornered by a giant wolf.

It must have dragged her away from Carlos, because her clothes were ripped. It got closer to her, and she was pinned against the wall. She looked at Carlos and smiled for a second before the wolf pounced on her. With tears streaming down his face, he pounded on the wall helplessly.

~.~

Carlos sat up so fast he didn't even know where he was a the moment. He looked around to see it was still dark, and everyone was still asleep. His watch read that it was 5:38. His mind drifted to Evie. He needed to save her before it was too late, but he needed help. He looked over to Mal, but she had her arm wrapped around Ben's. If he woke her up, Ben would be awake too.

The white haired boy looked over on the other side to see that Lonnie was doing the same thing to Jay. It made Carlos almost feel jealous, but he wouldn't that get the best of him. With the distrust of Uma, Harry, and Gil, that left Dizzy. He tapped the sleeping girl next to him. She shook him off at first, but when Carlos tapped her again she turned over to him.

"What?" she whispered harshly. Dizzy's eyes looked weird without her glasses.

"I'm going to find Evie," Carlos whispered back,"Want to help?"

Dizzy put her red glasses on. "I guess I'm up." Carlos smiled. The two got out their beds and silently walked across the floor of sleeping teens to put on their shoes. They closed the door silently. A breeze if fresh air entered Carlos' nose. The village was very quiet and peaceful. The sun was beginning to rise when they got out of the gate.

The teens walked out onto the road they came into last night. Carlos looked up into the misty air, hoping to find his heart to was listening to music for some of the walk, but then placed them on her shoulders. "So are you going to talk about it?" she asked abruptly.

"What?" Carlos was confused about what she meant. She had known that Evie was in danger, and that Carlos couldn't wait to find her.

"What you were dreaming about last night," Dizzy said simply, like he should know. Carlos' mind went into shock in remembrance.

"How did you know I was dreaming?" the son of Cruella DeVil questioned the girl.

"Even though you just confirmed it," Dizzy raised an eyebrow with a slight grin on her face,"You were really tossing and turning last night. With a creaky floor like the one we were sleeping on, it was hard not to notice."

"Oh," Carlos looked down at his dew covered boots. "I was just dreaming about the Isle." Dizzy nodded and continued to walk. Carlos was relieved that she didn't ask any further questions. She usually was persistent with them.

The limo was now in their sights. Carlos was hoping to find the map in there. He had checked Jay's jacket, but only found the keys, which were now in his pocket. When they got to the vehicle, Carlos grabbed the keys and clicked the unlock button. He looked at the flat tire before Carlos could climb into the front seat. the tire looked pretty flat, he'll have to try to fix it before they leave. The mud had dried, so it will be easier to drive out of. Dizzy stayed outside. Carlos guessed that she wanted a breakfast sandwich from the trunk.

He searched the dash, middle compartment, then under the seat, even the sunglasses' holder, but he still couldn't find Jay's guide. The limo didn't have digital GPS yet. It was when Carlos' brown eyes caught the rectangle cut under the dash of the passenger seat realize where it was. He felt stupid for not The white haired boy unlocked the glove box to find the road map.

Carlos grabbed the map and examined it. There was a marking where the Evil Queen's castle was from last time. It wasn't too far from here. Carlos' heart lifted a little in hope and joy that Evie was near. it was when he heard a thud from the trunk did the boy come out of his train of thoughts. He opened the door and stood out onto the gravel road. Dizzy was looking the no longer flat tire.

"What happened?" Carlos asked. Dizzy turned to him, showing some dirt on her dress, and tire marks on her face.

"I have been taking mechanic class for a couple weeks, so I could fix my own headphones when they broke." Dizzy tried to rub the tire marks of her face, but they stayed on. She was holding a breakfast sandwich in her other hand. "They haven't taught me how to do that yet but at last I can fix a tire." Dizzy took a bite as Carlos smiled at her.

* * *

Carlos and Dizzy started to drive to where the old castle was. Carlos was excited to finally see Evie for real. Dizzy didn't say much on the trip. The girl only stared out the window. On the map they seemed close, but Carlos couldn't see it anywhere. It was a different route and Carlos had no heart necklace to guide home this time.

"Dizzy," Carlos tapped the girl's shoulder. She put down her headphones and gave her attention to him. "Do you see the castle anywhere?"

"I don't know Carlos," Dizzy looked through the front window,"This isn't really a road, so how do you even know where we are?" They were on a forest path. Trees were in every direction, there was no way to see anything.

"I don't know," Carlos looked down at the map as he drove,"it looks like we are right here, but I could've gone the wrong direction." He continued to ramble on while dizzy continued to look through the window.

"Carlos, slow down," Dizzy said quickly.

"Well we past this," Carlos pointed out to her., trying to make her understand.

"No Carlos," Dizzy said louder,"Slow Down the car. STOP!"

"Wha-" Carlos was cut off as he looked up to see the castle was twenty feet ahead of him. He slammed on the breaks as Dizzy screamed. As the limo swirled around Carlo s yelled too. The limo stopped spinning right before it could hit the wall. Dizzy's glasses were halfway down her face as they sat there breathing heavily.

First, Dizzy fixed her glasses, then she unbuckled her seat belt, and got out of the car as fast as she could. Carlos followed her out. He looked to see the trunk was facing towards the stone wall, but it didn't make contact. The boy sighed in relief. He joined Dizzy who was staring at the double wooden doors.

His brown eyes gazed at the doors. He was reminded of the dream again. Carlos wanted the doors to open on their own, but he knew it wouldn't happen. "What's your plan when we get in there?" Dizzy asked. Carlos' mind went into a shock. He had never thought they would make it this far with out an attack. He had no idea what would happen if there was an army waiting for them.

"Find Evie," Carlos said simply,"and get out." The boy walked straight up to the doors and pushed them open to see the tunnel they had went through last time. he was surprised that the doors weren' locked. The two teens walked together through the dark tunnel to see the light at the end. Carlos remembered seeing thrones last time he was here. This time, nothing was in the room, except a blue haired princess facing away from them. The boy smiled.

"Evie?!" Dizzy said excitedly. The girl turned around to be in fact, Evie. She looked even better than the one from Carlos' dream. Carlos smile faded as Evie smiled at him. Dizzy ran to her and tried to wrap her arms around Evie, but she ran right through her. In a red flame the fake figure disappeared. Dizzy had ran to Carlos as a voice whispered and echoed in the room.

"The kingdom is ours," the voice said,"And so is Evie." Carlos assumed the voice was Ben's sister's. Dizzy held onto his arm fearfully as he became angered by the message. Rose had set them up for this, and now she going to pay. She had Evie, and being Ben's sister wasn't going to stop Carlos' anger.


	18. Loser, Party of Two

Mal awoke quickly. She was black out through out the night. Mal didn't even dream, just had complete darkness the whole night. She was awakened by a click of dishes. Her eyes scanned around to see a faint light coming through the drapes. A weird feeling came over Mal. It felt like someone was watching her. She turned back to see that Harry and Gil both were sleeping, but Uma was missing.

Mal looked to see Dizzy and Carlos were both out of their beds. This made Mal spring t o her feet. Her purple hair whipped around as he head turned to look to make sure no one else was was another clink of dishes and Uma's laugh from the kitchen. The daughter of Maleficent walked quietly up the step, her hand out and ready to fire. The glow of light from around the corner showed Uma's shadow.

She jumped from behind the corner to see Uma and Ruby cooking eggs and bacon together on the stove. Uma looked at Mal and laughed again. "Seriously Mal," Uma continued with a laugh in her voice,"You know you can't use magic here right? Mal raised an eyebrow as she put her normal hand down.

"Good Morning dear," Ruby said quietly, but Mal didn't respond to her.

"What?" Mal didn't know what Uma meant.

"Rose put a spell over this place," the daughter of Ursula explained,"That's why you came on foot, right?"

"I just thought you couldn't transport magically here," Mal tried changing her outfit with a snap if her fingers. Nothing happened.

"She wouldn't make it that easy," Uma rolled her eyes.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Ruby scrapped some eggs off the big pan. She then placed two strips of bacon on Mal's plate as the daughter of Maleficent sat down at the small wooden table.

"Thank you," Mal said quietly as the old woman placed the white plate down on the table. Ruby went back to the stove, humming to herself. Uma placed her own plate down and sat across from Mal. "Loser party of two." The daughter of Ursula had a small smirk on her lips. Mal didn't grin back.

"I don't know where they are," Uma answered Mal's question. "They were gone when I got up." This confused Mal, where could Carlos and Dizzy have gone...wait. The castle wasn't far from here. The purple haired girl stood up immediately, she stared out of the window. Uma's eyebrows raised.

Mal walked out into the living room and put on her boots quickly. She almost ripped the hinges off the door as she pulled it to open. "Wait, Mal!" Uma called behind her as Mal slammed the door. Cool November air greeted the short sleeved Mal. A slight breezed made the hairs on Mal's arm stand up. Her eyes looked around in every direction. The door slammed again. Mal didn't turn to the noise.

"Mal," Uma said from behind her. Mal had had enough of Uma's games. Was she toying with her by hiding Dizzy and Carlos.

"What?" Mal turned to see Uma standing there. "What else could you possibly do? You have already helped Evie try to take over Auradon, then you were helping Rose all along, then you just happened to escape her? How do I know that Rose didn't plant you here too? Why would I trust you?"

Uma's face looked hurt for a moment, but then hardened. "I don't trust you either, but I'm the only chance you got to get into Rose's plans." Mal's fury was starting to settle as Jay, Ben, Lonnie, Gil, Harry, and Ruby were all standing on the porch.

"Fine," Mal said coldly,"We'll be a team until this is over." Uma was about to open her mouth but the noise of tires silenced them. Everyone turned towards the gate to see a limo. It pulled up next the house. The doors in the front opened. Carlos and Dizzy got out of each side. Mal's anger melted at the sight of them.

She walked slowly to Dizzy first. The girl had a weak grin on before Mal hugged her. Her gaze traveled over to the silent Carlos. "Why did you leave with out us?"

"I had a dream," Carlos said quietly,"Evie was attacked by a wolf...and.. I couldn't do anything but watch. After I woke up, I decided I needed to go see her for myself and..." the son of Cruella DeVil drifted. Mal couldn't feel worse for her friend.

"Everyone was gone, weren't they?" Uma asked. Carlos nodded, he had a strong gaze on the ground. It broke as he rushed up the wooden stairs up to the deck and into the house. Mal watched him with a sad expressoin. "Rose said something about early morning." Uma added.

"And you didn't tell us that last night?" Jay said in a deep voice.

"Well," Uma said with a smirk,"She was gonna take over Auradon first. Might as well give her a little time for fun." Mal's eyes turned bright green with anger as she stared at Uma.

"Are we gonna have to drive all the way back?" Dizzy interrupted Mal's anger again. The sorceress looked up to Ben to see nodding his head. She knew he wanted her to calm down, but it was hard when all this was going on.

"We'll drive out of Dandelion's limits," Mal told Jay,"Then I'll transport the car back." Jay nodded.

"Go now!" Ruby commanded,"Before its too late." Carlos suddenly came out of the door with everyone's coats and shoes.

"Carlos," Lonnie raised an eyebrow,"We haven't even put our blankets away."

"Already did it for all of you," Carlos said quickly as he dropped all the coats on the deck. "We have breakfast sandwiches in the trunk. Thank you for letting us stay here Ruby." Carlos gave a half hug to the old woman. The white haired boy grabbed Mal's purple jacket and gave it to her as he walked past into the limo again. Dizzy quickly followed.

* * *

The teens said their goodbyes to the old woman who lived in Dandelion. Carlos made sure the other seven got into the car quickly so they could head on their way. Jay drove as fast as he could. Mal checked to see if her magic worked every five minutes. She would simply snapped her fingers to make a small green flame. When it finally ignited, Mal's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

Carlos' face lit up at the sight of the flame. Jay stopped the car and Mal snapped her fingers. She thought of Evie in Auradon. In a green flame, the whole outside of the car up lit. Since the car was a bigger object to transport, it was a little bumpy of a ride. Uma and Harry rushed to hold each other's hands as the car spun a little. Mal's was already interlaced with Ben's, but she felt him squeeze a little tighter.

The vehicle reappeared in the middle of the green woods. Uma dropped Harry's hand immediately when they were all on solid ground. "Why are we in the woods?" Carlos asked as everyone filed out of the car.

"I thought of Evie in Auradon," Mal admitted as Ben helped her out of the limo. "She must be around here."

"That doesn't make sense," Dizzy hopped out.

"Are you sure your magic works?" Harry raised an eyebrow,"Or will Uma have to do the magic from now on?"

"You can do magic?" Mal turned to see Uma grinning. She took out the shell necklace from under her jacket and tapped on it twice. She disappeared in a gold dust, and reappeared next to Mal. The purple haired teen knew Uma could turn into an octopus, but didn't know she could transport.

"Its a talent I always have possessed. I didn't know I could use it like you, Evie and Rose do until Rose taught me." Uma said simply.

"Wait guys," Carlos said suddenly.

"Yeah, wait," Gil said as everyone dropped silent,"What are we waiting for?"

"Shh," Carlos said aggressively,"I can hear something." Everyone turned their heads different directions, trying to locate the noise Carlos was hearing.

"I can't hear anything," Jay said as her lifted his long hair to hear better. Carlos started running down the hill of trees.

"Carlos!" Ben called before her turned to Mal,"He's heading towards the Enchanted Lake." The seven teens followed Carlos to where the top of the rocks. Carlos breathed heavily as his brown eyes gazed down at the lake, then they gazebo, and a blue haired figure under it. Mal gasped when she saw her best friend, safe, and singing to herself.


	19. Our Better Life

Carlos felt like he could breathe clearly again. Evie had no idea her friends were there watching her. Carlos looked around for a way to get to Evie. There was the long way around, or the lake was the only thing between them. The white haired boy turned around and walked through the small crowd of teens. "What are you doing?" he heard Jay asked as the group split into two.

The son of Cruella DeVil turned around sharply and ran right off the edge. Everyone watched with their mouths open. "Carlos!" Mal yelled as she threw magic at Carlos. The ball hit Carlos before her could hit the water. He disappeared with the green ball of magic.

Evie stopped signing turned to where someone had yelled. She saw Mal, Ben, Jay, Lonnie, and Dizzy. There were three figures behind them, but she couldn't see their faces. They waved, and she waved back. "You guys found me!" the daughter of the Evil Queen smiled as she looked to find Carlos. When she didn't see his freckled face, her smile disappeared.

"It wasn't easy," Evie turned to see Carlos leaning against a pole of the pavilion. Evie gasped as her eyes began to water. "But it was worth it." Carlos grinned weakly as Evie let a tear roll down her face as she smiled. They were almost in sync as they ran at each other. They both hugged each other tightly.

Carlos could feel Evie sobbing in his shoulder. He too, began to cry a little. It felt as if they had been separated for years. He played with her hair a little as he moved his hand up and down her back. Evie broke back a little, "I tried to escape earlier but I couldn't." Another tear rolled down her cheek. She rested her head back on Carlos' shoulder.

"I know," Carlos whispered hugged her a little tighter,"Its okay. You're safe now." His mind drifted back to they're last conversation. "Evie," Carlos whispered as she lifted her head back into his view,"This is our better life." It took her a moment to remember, but she gave him a slight grin before she leaned in. He met her lips half way as they shared a loving kiss.

Carlos pulled her a little closer with her hand on her back. His other hand cupped her cheek to deepen the kiss. Evie did not resist being pulled closer. When they finally pulled away, Carlos wiped the tears from her cheeks. She did the same to his few tears. "Don't we get hugs too?" Mal said from behind the couple. Evie and Carlos both looked back to see the grinning Mal.

"Of course," Evie smiled. Carlos felt her touch melt away as she went to hug Mal. "Hey M."

"Hey E," Mal smiled as she hugged her tightly. Her eyes opened to connect with Carlos. The white haired boy smiled at Mal before she closed her eyes again.

"I missed you guys so much," Evie continued with a quick hug with Jay and Ben. She gave a longer hug to both Lonnie and Dizzy.

"Even us?" Uma, Harry, and Gil all came from behind pliers. Evie gasped, then her expression changed to anger.

"You!" Evie was about to attack Uma, but Carlo s held her back,"You left me to become part of Rose's army! Let go of me Carlos!" Carlos held his hug from behind. She struggled against his grasp.

"We didn't leave you," the daughter of Ursula said quickly. "Lightning struck the tree before we could cut it down." Harry and Gil nodded there heads as Uma explained.

"I saw you," Evie melted into Carlos' behind embrace,"You left."

"We couldn't risk getting caught," Gil chimed in.

"It would be better if we escaped instead of getting caught and punished," Harry added quietly.

"We're only working together until this war is over," Mal said coldly,"Then its back to the Isle."

"You never said anything-" Ben broke.

"We'll talk about it when the battle is over," Mal cut him off.

"The battle," Evie whispered. "I just ran in a different direction. I didn't think about..." The daughter of the Evil Queen drifted off. She stared at the ground intensely. Carlos his chin on her shoulder.

"About what?" Dizzy asked what was on everyone's mind.

"...the attack on Auradon," Evie said quietly,"They're taking the castle right now." Everyone looked around at each other. The battle, Mal completely forgot about it.

"We have to stop her," Ben broke the silence,"We have to stop Rose." Mal grinned proudly at her boyfriend.

* * *

Everyone filed back into the car quickly. Mal snapped her fingers and the whole car was covered in flames. Evie rested her head on Carlos as he held his arm around her. Mal was happy to see the two reunited. She looked back down at her own hand connected with Ben's. Their relationships were so different, but both had strength. Evie and Carlos had know each other forever. Mal had only known Ben for just nine months, but trusted him just as much.

"She's still taking over," Uma had went ahead to see if any one who was terrorizing people,"People are being forced into hallways. She won't know we're coming."

The car landed just a little away from the front doors of the school. The teens filed out of the limo. "Okay," Mal was going to go over the plan again. "Evie, Harry, Gil and Uma are going to find Rose. Evie, you have to tell her that you found them being held against her will, so she can't be punished." Evie nodded and exchanged glances with Uma. "Jay and Lonnie, create a distraction for any kid guards so they'll capture you. Carlos and Dizzy do the same, just on a different side. Ben and I, we'll sneak into the coronation room."

"Why would she be there?" Dizzy asked.

"If she truly want to rule Auradon," Ben said quietly,"She'll have to make herself queen."

"Alright," Mal concluded,"Its time Evie. You need to go first with out us. It'll seem like you didn't know about the attack." Evie turned to Carlos, who had a sad expression on his face. She took a step closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. Before she cold even step an inch back Carlos wrapped his arms around her. She didn't fight him at all and hugged back.

When the two pulled apart they shared a short kiss. "I'll be okay," Evie nodded as she back away from Carlos to join Uma, Gil, Harry. The four walked along the hedges until they approached the opening. Evie took one last look at Carlos before she turned into the entrance.

"He'll be fine," Uma said as they made their way through the screaming people. Evie watch hopelessly as the villains in training were filling the school with graffiti. "Its us I'm worried about." They continued to walk up all the way through.

Evie stopped one of the evil teens,"Where is Rose?" she asked with an angry tone. The girl look scared for a moment.

"She's up in the castle," the girl said before she continued to know things over and spray paint.

The four ran up to where Ben's office was. The floor also contained Belle and Beast's living space. There was a growling noise from a different hallway. Evie lead the group into fallowing it. They crept up to the wall where it was loudest. Evie turned to find the school cooks running for their lives. Rose was running after them. Her eyes glowing pink and had balls of magic in her hands.

When Rose saw Evie she stopped running. THe magic in her eyes and hands faded. Evie let the cooks pass her. "Where have you been?" Rose walked up to the blue haired princess. "We're almost ready for the coronation." Mal and Ben were right, she would crown herself queen.

"I found Uma, Gil, and Harry." Evie said quickly,"They came here earlier than us and got captured by the palace guards. I had to fight to get them free. That's why it took so long." Uma, Harry, and Gil came out from behind the corner.

"Sorry we missed out on the fun." Uma folded her arms and grinned. She had so much confidence for being on the good side. This look confused Evie a little, but Uma wasn't exactly against Rose taking over Auradon.

"You came here early," Rose said in a low, angered voice," Without permission?" She took a step closer to the grinning girl. Evie could tell the smirk was throwing Rose off. Uma wasn't afraid of Rose, to her face anyway.

"We wanted to see if we could get a head start for you," Harry added. Rose walked up to Uma, who coldly stared at her. Rose met her gaze. Suddenly, her hand whipped across Uma's face.

Uma's face turned with impact, but her expression didn't change. The daughter of Ursula turned to return her gaze into Rose's eyes. Evie silently gasped as she saw Uma's cheek. Rose didn't slap her, but made claw marks on her face. Blood trickled down Uma's brown skin. Evie look down at Rose's hand. Claws were growing back into fingernails. "Don't do it again," Rose looked coldly at Harry. "But I'm glad you're back." She slightly grinned at Gil. Gil returned the half grin.


	20. Disguised Distractions

Jay and Lonnie went into the chaotic school hand in hand. Mal had tried to snap them in, but a magic guard had been put over the castle. Instead, the two looked like Ben and Mal by magic. Many students were running around, screaming from other teens. The two stopped in the middle of the hall. "This is madness," Lonnie stuck close to Jay as he tugged her along. The two headed together in the opposite direction. Over on the other side of the school, the screams were distant.

"Wait," Lonnie stopped walking again,"If everyone is going to the coronation room, why are we going the opposite way?" There wasn't anyone in the hall they were in, but they seemed to keep getting more empty by the minute.

"Because Ben and Mal aren't going into the coronation room yet," Jay explained. "Mal told me where to go and I'm going that way. Rose is looking for anyone tied to Mal. That puts both of us on a list for capture." Lonnie nodded as they searched for some sort of guards to get caught by. It was the plan to get caught, but now the daughter of Mulan wasn't so sure.

* * *

Going down the middle of the school, Carlos and Dizzy were trying to make a clear path up to Ben's office. The two were magicked to look like Ben and Mal too. If it was clear, Mal and Ben would transport up there when Carlos contacted her, but if it wasn't Carlos knew what he had to find. Evie texted Carlos that Rose had moved on, so it shouldn't be too much of a obstacle. Since Ben was the most well known to Evie's trainee's, Carlos had to be careful.

Carlos had ducked behind garbage cans as some of Rose's army went past. When the hall was clear, the two VKs ran down the hall. "Come on!" Carlos called behind his shoulder to Dizzy "We just have to make it up the stairs." As Carlos turned the corner, he hit someone straight on. He stumbled a little and held onto the person he collided with.

"Jane its me Dizzy," Dizzy sighed,"You haven't been pushed into the coronation room yet?" The daughter of Fairy Godmother looked frightened and confused.

"What's going on Ben?" Jane asked Carlos as she stepped back from his grasp.

"Its me Carlos. Ben's secret sister is attacking the school," Carlos explained quickly. "Evie, Uma, Gil, and Harry are double agents right now. I'm trying to get up to Ben's office. Jay and Lonnie are creating a distraction on the other side of the school." Jane nodded her head, but she still had a small confused look.

"Check this hall!" a girl voice ordered,"We don't want any stragglers." It was like the voice Carlos had heard in the Evil Queen's castle.

"Yes mam," a boy's voice called. Footsteps neared down the hall. This frightened Carlos, how would they get out of this?

"Go," Jane said,"Before they get you too." Dizzy and Carlos began to run gain, but the white haired boy stopped.

"Jane?" Carlos turned. The girl gave him a weird look as he half grinned,"Thanks." She smiled before she rounded the corner.

"Aye, you!" the boy's voice called,"You're coming with me!" Carlos was happy Jane had distracted a guard for them, and didn't have much of a grudge on him.

"Hey!" Carlos turned back to see the disguised Dizzy getting attacked by a different warrior.

"Dizzy!" Carlos ran after her. The boy that was trying to capture Dizzy had dark brown hair. Carlos swiftly punched him in the face to let Dizzy go. The boy fell to the floor. He cracked his jaw back in place. The boy's green eyes looked up at Carlos and widened.

"He's here! They're here!" the brown haired boy yelled,"The Isle team!" Carlos took hold of Dizzy's hand and continued to run towards the castle. Cheers and yells echoed behind them. the boy's cry triggered many people into pursuit. Dizzy tried to run as fast as she could, but couldn't keep up with Carlos' stride.

They made it inside the castle the stairs were in front of them. Carlo sigh with relief as he started to climb the stairs. Suddenly, Dizzy was yanked from his grip. Another teen had caught up with them. Carlos was heading back down the stairs to reach Dizzy. He could hear more people running to catch them. "Go Ben!" the fake Mal yelled as struggled against the boy's grip.

The son of Cruella Devil ran down the stairs anyway and punched the guy in the face. Three more teens filled the room. Carlos and Dizzy tried to fight them off, but more kept coming. Dizzy would knock them down with a swift kick of the leg, while Carlos stayed with punching. Suddenly a red powder filled the air. Carlos couldn't see anyone. "Run Carlos!" Dizzy called.

Carlos took one last look in the red powder before he continued to run up the stairs. The white haired boy noticed he was himself again as he ran as fast as he could. He finally managed to get up to the office level, but didn't know which door it was. He ran around, trying to figure out which one it was. Carlos could hear footsteps running up the stairs. Carlos looked back to hear someone say,"There he is!"

Carlos turned back to the doors. He decided on one and opened it. Carlos shut it before anyone could chase him down. He turned and locked it. The boy rested his head on the door for a moment and shut his eyes, but pounding on the door made him look up. He turned and tried to find her phone, but his pockets were empty. "Looking for this," Carlos looked up to see a brown haired girl in a blue leather jacket grinning.

She held up Carlos' phone. "It would be a shame if something happened to your only source of communication with your friends." Her hand light into pink flames and the phone melted instantly. "Or..maybe not."

"Who are you?" Carlos asked. He already had an idea, but wanted to be sure. He looked around to see they were in Ben's office.

"Hasn't my dear brother Ben said anything about me?" Rose grinned again,"I'm Rose Beast. The one who abducted your girlfriend."

"You son of a-" Carlos was charging at Rose, but she made a fore field to stop him.

"Seriously Carlos," Rose shook her head,"You shouldn't charge at anyone that had strong magic. I thought you would know better by now. I mean you can't kiss you're way to victory this time. Why are you up here anyway?" Carlos only stared at her with his brown eyes. "Oh, did you come here for this?" Rose pulled a silver sword from behind her back. "The royal coronation sword. The most powerful one in all of Auardon."

"It only obeys its true master," Carlos said without emotion. "You're stealing it."

"It never had a master to serve," Rose said simply,"I know my brother would never use a sword because he thinks the worlds all blue skies and happy times. You wanna know something Carlos? Its not, but I guess you already knew that. With from being on the Isle for most of your life, be treated like a slave by your mother, made you sleep on an uncomfortable lumpy mattress. You're life wasn't fair, neither was mine. That's what makes us similar. That's why we're taking revenge on everyone who treated us wrong. Don't you want a piece of that revenge?"

Carlos started to think about his days on the Isle. He didn't have a fair life, but that was the way it was. "Yeah," Carlos said as he continued to stare at her,"My life wasn't fair, but it didn't make me want to get revenge on everyone. See that's the difference between you and me. I have the power to put the past behind me."

"The past is what effects the future Carlos," Rose replied,"Its too bad, I kinda liked your spirit. I could've used you in my army. All I have to do is capture my brother, whose roaming around these halls according to one of my soldiers. Now you get to be one of my targeted subjects. And trust me, you don't want to be targeted." She laughed a little. Carlos looked at her, then at the desk, then back at her.

He was nervous what would happen next. What would happen to Dizzy, who was also captured. Would they be tortured, enslaved? If Ben and Mal couldn't complete this mission, what would happened to Auradon?


	21. Full Control

**ChordOverstreetFan: **We still have a few chapters to go before the final outcome, so don't do anything just yet ;) I do appreciate that you are reading my story and reviewing.

-JustAnotherFangirl2004

* * *

"Carlos isn't answering," Mal sighed as she looked at her phone.

"He's got to get there," Ben shook his head,"Otherwise there's no way we could win."

"I'm sure Jay and Lonnie have already got to your dorm room," Mal said simply. A scream echoed from the castle. Ben covered his ears an d closed his eyes. Mal flinched a little, but was used to it now.

"I can't just sit here and wait," Ben took down his hands. "I'm the king I should do something." His mind was thinking of when Rose had set fire to the castle, it was terrifying.

"You can't risk Rose getting the real you," Mal reasoned,"Otherwise the whole plan will be ruined."

"Yes but," Ben sighed,"I think we should go now instead of waiting for Carlos. He could've been captured."

Mal thought for a moment. "Fine," she sighed,"But I'm going to have to disguise us too."With a snap of her fingers, the two now looked like Uma and Harry. Mal looked at her long braided hair and cringed a little.

"Not bad," Ben looked at his new outfit,"Now she won't even know if I'm right in front of her."

"Common," Mal grabbed Ben's had and together they walked into the castle ground quickly. From the front, Mal didn't see many people running down the halls in fear. Many were going in the opposite direction than the coronation room.

* * *

Carlos couldn't remember what happened after the last words Rose spoke. For a while all he could remember that he was going up to Ben's office. Now he could remember her smug face staring at him. She had cornered him and took him.

His eyelids fluttered open to see bright windows. Reflecting light made him squint as sight gradually regained in his eyes. Carlos saw a big white platform with a crown resting on its on pedestal. On the stairs leading to it, Evie, Uma, Harry, and Gil stood with their heads down. Carlos tried to get up from the chair he sat in, but was restrained by rope that rounded his chest and the chair. Handcuffs bound him to the chair arms.

The noise of the wrestling chair made Evie's head turn to her boyfriend. His brown eyes followed down the line to see a drop of blood fall from Uma's face. Worried, Carlos scanned Evie for any injuries of er own, she didn't appear to have any. Carlos grinned nervously. Evie did the same quickly before she looked back down.

"You know," Evie said softly,"You could clean that cut up." Uma didn't break from her downward stare.

"No," Uma said with out expression,"If I clean this, she'll have full control of me." Evie sighed as she remained staring at the white floor with a puddle of blood.

Carlos looked away from the two girls and turned to see Ben and Mal sitting next to him. There was no way the two were caught , he didn't even give them the signal. "Jay? Lonnie?" Carlos whispered. Both of them turned their heads and nodded. The DeVil boy sighed. "My magic wore off in some colored fog."

"We went to the dorms to find a box," Jay explained,"But in the dorm hallways we were caught."

"Did you get it from the office?" Lonnie asked.

"No," Carlos said quickly,"Dizzy was attacked by a group and I made to the office, but Rose was in there and...wait, where's Dizzy?" The Ben dressed Jay nodded his head behind Carlos' head. The white haired boy looked back to see the red haired girl asleep. "Dizzy!" Carlos elbowed her.

"Wha-" Dizzy sprung up, her glasses were half off her face. She twitched her nose for them to adjust, but it only made it worst. "Ugh...Hi Carlos." the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine grinned as she yawned,"Good to see your up. I was taking a nap, you know, since the battle has yet to come."

"How can you sleep with all this going on?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...duh," Dizzy tried to move her hands up but couldn't move,"When your trapped in a chair, you kinda have no choice but to relax, except for Belle and Beast." Carlos turned his head to see Belle and Beast looking nervous and trying to get of the restraints.

"Who's doing this to us?" Belle asked her husband.

"I don't know, but we can't stop them." Beast replied. Carlos sighed quietly. The couple had no clue. Their daughter had come back after years to take over the kingdom, to get revenge on how they treated her. "How are you two so calm, son?" Beast face the pretend Mal and Ben.

"I have to stay calm and reason," Jay answered in his best voice impression of the king.

"We at least have to try to talk," Lonnie agreed in a low raspy voice Mal used sometimes. Beast nodded his head as he turned back to his wife. Lonnie looked over to Jay with a slight grin. Jay returned it as they lace fingers the best they could under restraints.

* * *

In the school, the real Mal and Ben sneaked in the halls. Even though they were disguised as Uma and Harry, they still didn't want to get caught. No teens had come across them yet, and they didn't plan to run into one. There had been a run of feet in a different hall, but the two hid in the bathrooms quick.

"If we just go around that corner, the staircase should be there," Ben explained. Mal needed a little help on where to go. She either magicked herself in there, or had Ben with her, so she wasn't actually focusing on where they were going.

They rounded the corner only to be greeted by a brown haired girl with a blue jacket on her shoulders. Both Mal and Ben straightened as they made eye contact. "Uma, Harry," the girl said a little sternly,"What are you doing?"

Ben didn't look into the girl's eyes, but had a blank stare. "We're doing one last look for any of those dumb friends of Mal's," Mal tried her best Uma voice. The girl's cold expression turned into a slight grin.

"Make it quick," she said coolly,"Don't want to be late for the ceremony."

"We'll be there," Mal crossed her arms and tried to take a step forward, but the girl raised a finger to stop her. She examined Mal's face. _Had she noticed that it wasn't actually Uma?_

The girl lowered her hand,"Your cut, I'm glad you cleaned it. Carry on." She then rounded the corner quickly. The fake Uma and Harry continued walk up the stairs quickly. They didn't want to be followed.

"Wow those new villain kids sure are bossy," Mal said as they got to the office floor.

"That wasn't a villain kid," Ben said in a quiet voice as they approached the office door,"it was my sister." Mal's expression softened. He hadn't seen his lost sister for years, and he didn't even see them with his own eyes.

* * *

Carlos continued to sit in the restrained chair. Evie's eyes met his once in a while, but otherwise there wasn't much for Carlos to do. He didn't exactly want to talk about what was about to happen. Even if he wanted to, he didn't know who would be listening. The new villain kids were standing around and looking over the captured students. Carlos wondered if they knew what they were doing.

Thinking back to his conversation with Rose, Carlos remembered how she was so confident in her victory. For Carlos knew by now, good always wins over evil. Or did Rose out smart the smarter? She used to be good, did that give her the advantage? After seeing her background story, she loved to rebel her mother. Was this war against Belle, or Auradon?

Suddenly a loud bang occurred behind Carlos. He saw Evie jump a little at the noise. Everyone turned their head back to see that the doors had slammed back against the wall. Against the light, Rose appeared as a black figure. She began to walk forward with her hands on her hips. When she came into clear view Carlos examined her. Her brown hair was down and in curls. She now wore a short dress with pants under the skirt. As she continued walking, her cape trailed behind her, a rose printed on the blue fabric.

She walked up the stairs on to the platform. Ben's younger sister turned to the students. A grin was worn on her lips as she scanned the faces of her parents. "I'm finally home."

"Not while I'm here!" Fairy Godmother yelled as she ran through the slammed back doors. She pointed her magic wand up at Rose as she continued to run up the isle. Carlos sighed with relief as she began to wave it back behind her head. "Bippity! Boppity!-"

Rose only continued to grin as she raise her hand. Fairy Godmother rose into the air. Rose twirled her finger. The headmistress' eyes glowed pink as she dropped her wand. Her hands dropped her her sides. "Boo." Rose said in a low voice as she wiggled her fingers. Fairy Godmother was trapped behind mirror glass. Rose pulled her hand back and the glass shattered on the floor. Everyone gasped.

"No!" Carlos heard Jane cry. She had stood up from her assigned chair. Others looked around nervously.

"Do you really want to end up like your poor old mother?" Rose called over to the standing girl. Jane stared at her for a moment then ran for it. Rose threw a ball of pink magic into the crowd. People ducked out of the way as Jane dodged it. She was going for the wand that laid on the floor. The daughter of Fairy Godmother dove for the wand, but was too late before Rose summoned it to her hand. Many people were yelling in anger.

"Enough!" Rose sent a bolt of pink light over the crowd, they fell silent.

"What do you want with us," Jane stood up from her dive. There were some cuts of her skin, she did dive in mirror shards. She looked at Rose with fear, especially with the wand in her grip.

"Oh I love how you all fancy this wand," Rose looked at its gold designs. "Its so...useless, but yet you think its the most powerful thing in the world. But even fear can control anything in its path. Just how I'm going to control you, and the kingdom."


	22. Sudden Surprises

Rose had the wand still in her grasp. She looked around with a grin on her face. "Who are you?Just what are you planning to do with us?" Belle spoke in the silence. Rose's expression changed at the sound of her mother's voice.

"I'm not surprised you didn't recognize me...," Rose said coolly,"After all, I am the only sane one in the family."

"Rose?" Beast asked as Belle gasped. Carlos exchanged nervous glances with Evie.

"I am surprised you remembered my name," Rose cocked an eyebrow,"When I was in your life you couldn't even remember my name." Everyone looked around at each other, confused. Rose caught glace at this. "Oh yes! Everyone! I'm Rose. I used to live here in the castle with my parents and dear older brother. They thought it would have been a good idea to erase me from your memory when I got some common sense and left."

"You set the castle on fire," Belle chimed in. The gaze of Rose turned back onto her mother.

"This place was already hell," Rose grinned a little,"I just showed its true colors. You really need to get your eyes checked, Belle." Belle had anger building on her face. Carlos began to think to himself. _What was so terrible that made Rose do all of these thing? Sure, she was neglected a little, but that's no reason to set the castle on fire. _

"I'm guessing from all of your clueless faces, I ought to explain my self, but I don't care about your weak minds. Belle and Beast never had to explain their behavior and neither will I. Should we get back to the coronation?" The girl turned her back to them.

"We never intended to hurt you!" Belle's voice yelled. Rose's head stopped moving. She stared at the back wall for a moment, then turned her head around. Her expression was blank as he lifeless eyes stared at Belle. Her body turned with her head. She walked down the steps. Her cape trailing around her.

Rose got up into her mother's face. They were only inches apart when Rose leaned down to her mother's level. Her hand pinched Belle's face. "I wasn't hurt, I was killed," she talked quietly. I will never be your little princess, EVER AGAIN!" Rose jerked Belle's head back before she let go and walked back up the stairs. The girl turned back to the wall and pulled out the coronation sword. "My dear brother, Ben? Will you come up here please?"

Jay stayed in his restrained seat and shook his head. The girl looked back at the disguised Jay with pink lit eyes. "Come here brother?!" Rose held out her hand. Pink flames of magic swirled around Jay's body and lifted him from the chair. When she brought him closer, his clothes changed back into Jay's Isle clothes. Carlos had nerves building up inside him.

Rose's eye brow cocked as she brought him so close, Jay could smell her breath. Suddenly, Jay's face molded back into his own. "Fake!" Her hand shot out, sending the son of Jafar flying into the air. Everyone gasped as he hit the brick wall. Lonnie yelled as he hit the ground to lay unconscious. "Your not Mal either!?" Rose looked at Lonnie now.

"No she's not!" the real voice of Mal came from behind. Carlos turned his head to see Mal and Ben standing in the doors, He felt relief flow through him. Rose snapped her fingers and Lonnie turned back into herself.

"Well this is a surprise," Rose continued to keep it cool as she stood up. "I didn't expect to see my big brother make a big entrance...oh wait yes I did because your more important than anything in the world. It feels like four years ago again."

"You don't have to do this," Ben began to walk forward,"I'm sorry for what happened."

"Oh you will be sorry," Rose said," Evie? Uma? Will you get our new guests seated? They won't fight, I know it." Evie and Uma walked down the stairs on the floor level. As Evie snapped and Uma held her necklace, the ropes and clasps came off of Carlos, Lonnie, Dizzy, Belle, and Beast. Carlos sprung up immediately, but stumbled. His legs were numb. Evie rushed to him and held him up straight.

Lonnie had ran over to the slightly moving Jay. She took a knee down next to him. He open to see her concerned face. "Hey, what's up?" Lonnie smiled as she help him sit up They looked onto see everyone facing Ben's sister.

"What?" Rose looked at Uma, Harry, and Gil with confusion,"But you were on my side."

"Not when you threaten our home," Uma said as Harry and Gil wrapped arms around their captain. A slight smile grew on her face.

"Rose," Ben's voice cracked slightly,"You have to look at what you've done. No revenge is worth this, You've torn the kingdom apart, our family apart, you tore me apart. Please, stop." Rose looked at Ben with a blank expression, but this one was softer.

"Don't you kids see what your doing?" Mal interrupted as she started talking to the new villain kids. "You tore up your own families by running away and joining this war. You all were cared for." Mal took the backpack off her shoulders and opened it. inside were the presents from the burnt down house. "Kira!?" Mal asked for her as she held out a box.

A girl from the wall walked into the crowd. "I'm Kira," the messy dark haired girl said as she approached.

"This was for you," Mal handed the present to her. Her face softened as she looked at the box. She unwrapped it quickly to find a note that read: For that crazy hair of yours. Mom And Dad. There was a giant hair brush with a wooden backing. A pink flower was painted on it.

"I always loved pink flowers," Kira let a tear drop down from her cheek.

"I have more!" Mal continued. Everyone just watched as she called out the names of Kira's brother's and sisters. "Micheal! Cody! Gabrielle! The twins Kelly and Kendra!" The other five children came up to Mal to claim their present. They opened it to receive bracelets, a football, a basketball, the youngest, Gabrielle, got a plastic horse.

"Stop!" Rose finally burst,"This is ridiculous! Seize her and my brother!" None of the kids moved to capture Mal and Ben, but to protect them.

"Even your own troops are against you!" Mal yelled as she walked with Ben,"Face it Rose, its over."

"Rose," Ben said in a low but powerful voice,"You're better than this. I'm sorry for everything."

Ben's sister looked at her brother with the straight expression. "You still think that its all about you, but do you really happened that night? Well, Belle didn't just want me to be her little princess, she didn't want me at all."

"I did!" Belle yelled,"Enough of this taunting!" Carlos was confused on what was happening. The stories weren't adding up. What really happened that night? He felt Evie's grip on him tighten a little.

"Your right Belle," Rose snapped back,"I shouldn't keep taunting about it. Its time to show them all my true secret."Rose threw her cape onto the ground. She waved her hands in a circle. A sudden scream came from her lips. Belle gasped in horror. Ben covered his ears as Mal only stared at her. The siblings had covered there own ears and backed away from Mal.

"Evie," Carlos said quietly,"I think we need to run." The crowd was making mumbling noises. Many had already escaped through the doors. Rose's scream turned into a growl. In a sudden flash of light, Carlos' eyes looked up to see that a half bear, half wolf like creature appeared in Rose's place.

"I think so too," Evie said without taking her eyes off Rose. "Now." Carlos continued to stare at the creature as it let out one heavy roar that echoed across the palace. Mal couldn't move. Her feet were planted in fear. She didn't know what would happen next.


	23. Cloudy Memories

Evie looked down and saw the coronation sword lying on the floor close to her. She ran out of Carlos' grasp and tried to grab it. As soon as she bent down, the bearish wolf face stared at her. Evie fell back on her back. She sat up and looked into Rose's eyes. It roared at her. In one swift motion, Carlos scooped her up by her middle and placed her back on her feet.

In one echoing scream from the crowd, everything was launched into chaos. Lonnie help Jay up, and the two ran on the side aisle Carlos and Evie quickly inter locked hands and ran with the crowd. Dizzy, Harry, Uma, and Gil ran with them as Rose stood still. They pasted Mal quickly, who was still standing in her place. She stared up into the pink glowing eyes. People were hitting her shoulders as they ran past.

Ben was next to her. His parents came running quickly. They both took one of Ben's arms and dragged him back. He was buried by the swarm of people. "Mal!" he called out to her. He felt like he was gasping for air in the sea of people.

Mal turned to his voice. She noticed he wasn't with her. "Ben!" Mal called when she spotted him. He was so far away. She tried to get in the crowd, but it was tightly packed. She was breathing heavily as she lost sight of him.

"Run run run," a low laugh came from behind her. Mal turned to see the bear rose still watching them file out. "You'll never learn to fight your problems." Suddenly, pik flames surrounded her, and she disappeared from sight. _Oh no. Where was she going to be? Is she waiting out side to kill them all?_ Mal brushed this from her mind and got out the doors into the sunlight, well what was left of it.

It was starting to get cloudy, but it was coming down to the ground. Mal looked around her and ran the opposite way of the screaming crowd. She started to got towards the out lines of the castle and school grounds. It was in her sights, but the clouds were coming down and around. She kept running though. She was about to get to the main gate when she crashed into an invisible force.

The daughter of Maleficent took a few steps back to look to watch the clouds hit the ground. There was no way in, or out. With a high pitched cream, Mal came back to her surroundings. She looked around to see people were running in and trying to get out. There were no successes, and no magic. Mal thought about how she was apart from her friends and ran back into the castle.

* * *

Evie and Carlos continued to run together. They were headed towards the dorms. Carlos held onto Evie's hand tightly. In only a few minutes, the couple made it to Carlos' dorm room. Inside, Dude was huddled in the corner. "I'm sorry Dude," Carlos petted his dog on the head. The dog didn't respond. He hadn't talked for a while now. Carlos missed talking Dude.

"Carlos," Evie called from behind him. Carlos stood up and turned to his girlfriend. She had a serious look on her face.

"I know," Carlos went to his closet,"Hurry up." He pulled out the bag of swords for the ROAR team.

"Yes but..No," Evie held her hands together on her stomach nervously. "I'm just...I can't do this again. What if she takes control again?" Carlos stared at her blank brown eyes staring at the floor. Scared tears dwelling in them.

"She won't," Carlos tried to sound calm, but he himself was scared. "Because you're with me, and...I won't let her take you away from me." He took few steps closer to her. Evie grinned a little. Carlos dropped the swords before Evie wrapped her arms tightly around him. He hugged back immediately. She shook a little, but Carlos only hugged her tighter.

She pulled her head back a little, blue hair falling over her face. Her eyes connected back with his. "Promise?" Evie whispered. Carlos tucked the hair back behind her ear. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She melted into his affection right away and kissed back.

After they split their foreheads pressed together. "I promise on my life." Carlos whispered. "But right now, I need to face her Evs. As soon as we leave this room, I want you to be brave. We won't win if you don't think we can." Evie nodded slightly. After a few moments the two walked out into the hall and ran back into the school, ready for action.

* * *

Jay and Lonnie ran slowly but surely. Jay was limping a little but otherwise he was okay. They had watched the clouds crash down around the castle. Now there was no way out. They were going down a locker hallway when Evie and Carlos turned the corner hand in hand. "Carlos!" Jay called when he saw the ROAR swords in his hand.

"Jay!" Carlos and Evie ran to meet the other couple. "Are you okay?" Carlos was relived to find somebody.

"Yeah I'm surviving," Jay nodded. "There hasn't been any attack yet have there?"

"Nothing our way," Evie answered,"You?"

"Nothing," Lonnie answered Evie's question,"She locked everyone into the school, but I don't know what she's waiting for."

"I'm guessing she's already got something planned for everybody," Carlos nodded as he handed swords to Jay and Lonnie. Evie and Carlos took the last ones from the bag and Carlos just threw it to the side.

"Where would she go?" Jay wondered allowed. Evie only stared behind the couple. They notice her weird, traumatized stare.

"I know where she is," Evie mumbled. Jay, Lonnie, and Carlos looked to she the bear like creature staring a them. Carlos' heart beat faster before Rose roared loudly.

"Run!" Lonnie dragged Jay along quickly. Evie and Carlos followed quickly as the bear started to pursue them. They turned the corner but Evie suddenly stopped. Carlos slid when her hand pulled back.

"What are you doing?!" Jay yelled back when they notice Carlos and Evie weren't with them. Suddenly the bear rounded the corner and Evie pulled out her sword. She charged towards it. Rose easily back pawed The blue haired princess out of her way, but Evie managed to slice a little of her arm. The bear roared again in pain.

Carlos ran towards Evie who was getting up off the ground. Lonnie and Jay were also charging the creature, but stopped. A flash of pink fire surrounded them all. Carlos' vision went black.

...

When he came to, Carlos saw four grey walls. A small toilet was in the corner along with a single bed was in the middle of it all. A young girl with brown hair lay on it. She stared at the ceiling blankly. Carlos assumed this was a very young version of Rose. There was nothing but a door with a small window and a slot on it. The slot flipped open with tray poking out. Rose looked at it and sprung up out of her bed.

Rose grabbed the tray to see a single ham sandwich was on it. The small girl ate the sandwich quickly and put the tray back. Carlos never seen somebody eat so quickly. In another quick flash. Carlos was back in the same room, but at a later time he assumed, because the girl was still on the bed.

There was clinking on the door and the little Rose sprung up. She didn't move from the bed as the door swung open. Belle and another man entered the room. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Belle asked her daughter. The small girl stared at her mother and shook her head. "That's my little princess." Belle smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Now the doctor is just going to check and make sure your alright."

The doctor grinned and instructed Rose to sit up. He tested her reflexes and made her open her mouth to check her teeth. He looked at her finger nails skeptically. Finally, he held up a steak in a plastic bag. With no reaction from her the tests were over. "Looks like she's back to normal,"the man smiled at the girl, but she kept a straight face. Belle and Rose left the grey room, and Carlos' vision went black again.

...

He was brought back to time where he was standing. Evie still lay on the ground. Lonnie and Jay were behind him. Rose was no where to be seen. He felt his muscles being able to move again. The DeVil boy rushed over to Evie and helped her get up. She only gave him a concerned look. Had they all saw what had happened? Was Rose truly the bad guy? Right then, the four of them didn't know what to think.


	24. The Pink Rose

Uma, Harry, Gil and Dizzy all were sneaking around as a group. They rounded a corner into a student hallway. There was a distant roar. "We need to find Evie, or Carlos or Mal or-" Dizzy rambled on different names. She got nervous anytime there was a growl echoing around the kingdom.

"I know," Uma stopped and turned around,"That's what we're trying to do, but you need to keep quiet. Otherwise she'll find -"

"I think she already has," Dizzy pointed ahead. Uma turned to see the creature with the pink glowing eyes. She stared at them. Uma only looked at her. Harry grasped her hand quickly, and she didn't resist to hold it back. Gil stepped in front of Dizzy to protect her a little. Suddenly the creature let out a huge roar. The four felt a sudden wave of air push over her as her vision went black.

...

"I don't want to go!" a girl's scream echoed down a long hallway. "There's nothing wrong with me!" The hall was empty, with only a silver door at the end of it.

"Rose! Don't resit!" Belle's voice came closer to where Uma was seeing from.

"It only makes it worse," the deep voice of Beast echoed.

"Nothing's worse than this!" Rose screamed again. Sudden shadows came over Uma's vision. The figures came in front of her. Rose was being held up by the arms by two men. She was kicking to reach the ground and fight back, but the men just lifted her higher. She couldn't have been older than 10. Belle and Beast both strode behind their daughter. She continued to resit and scream, but then they turned into growls.

One of the men kicked the sliver door open and they threw Rose into the room. She was only on the ground for a moment, when she sprung up and tried to run out of the room. The door was about o be closed when she threw herself against it. The two men quickly fought her attempts to bang the door open. It was a struggle form them, but they finally managed to close the door on her.

She pressed her face against the window. Her teeth now looked like fangs. Belle stepped up to the window and looked into her daughter's cold, vicious eyes. "This is for your own good Rose, you know that." Rose's face softened a little bit, her mouth closed. "There's my little princess."

There was a few seconds before the slot in the door was opened. Bell gasped and jumped back. Her yellow blouse had small tears in the front of of it. Small scratches outlined the fresh claw marks in Belle's skin on her middle. Rose's clawed hands were scrapping the door in trying to escape. Beast quickly escorted his wife away from the hall.

The two men stayed there as Rose continued to kick and scream. Her screams turned back into roars. Pounding of the metal door echoed through the hall as Rose tried to find a way out.

...

Uma's vision suddenly snapped back into reality. Her hand was still holding onto Harry's. She looked up into his dark eyes. His face was full of concern. She then looked back as she dropped his hand. Gil and Dizzy both had pale faces and only stared blankly. A distance roar made the four jump a little. Evie's body came sliding from the end of the hall. She just laid there.

"Evie!" Dizzy called happily. The group walked skittishly towards her, But Carlos came to her first. He help her up by holding her at the waist. She looked like she had a concerned look like they did after seeing the memory. She hugged Carlos quickly before Dizzy called again,"Evie!"

The blue haired princess turned to the group and sighed with relief. Carlos' face lit up. "Dizzy," she had one arm open to them. Dizzy practically ran into their group hug. Uma thought they looked like a family. "I'm so glad you're alright," Eive continued.

The three split up as Uma, Gil, and Harry got with the group. Lonnie and Jay came from behind the corner. "What happened to you guys?" Uma asked as she looked at all their pale faces.

"We were just attacked by Rose," Carlos answered with his arm still wrapped around Evie.

"She showed us a memory from her past," Jay said in a quiet voice. He briefly explained about the memory she had showed them. Uma and Dizzy both explained what had happened to them only minutes ago.

"That doesn't make any sense," Gil piped in,"Why would she show us all of these different memories?" There was a small silence.

"Maybe its the build up to her main memory," Lonnie started to put pieces together. "She's telling us the whole story, but giving different clue to different people."

"We have to find Mal," said Eive,"Ben's parents took him away with out her. She must have her own memory." They heard a distant roar and head towards that direction.

* * *

Mal crept through the halls of Auradon prep. She avoided screaming people as much as she could. She would like to help, but she couldn't put herself out in the middle of it all. She doesn't know what's hunting her or what she'll find around every corner.

The daughter of Maleficent was trying to find Ben, who had been taken by his parents. She couldn't run to where she thought he was though, not with the bear like creature that was his little sister, roaming around. She had to be careful before she could get caught.

A sudden roar echoed behind Mal. With instinct, Mal ran behind one of the trash and recycling bins. They were everywhere on campus. She watched as students ran in a cluster past her. A couple looking behind their shoulders. She could pick out Jane's scared look among the students as they left her view.

Another roar echoed loudly as the students screamed. The floor shook in a footstep pattern. Mal held her breath as she saw the bear walk on all fours. Rose roared again and Mal didn't breathe. Pink glowing eyes looked around, but didn't see Mal. The screams were cut off into silence. The bear ran out of sight. Mal could hear the foot steps round the corner. The purple haired girl stood up from behind the bins.

She walked out into the hall way to find the standing students. They were all frozen in different poses. A few running, other's looking back, Jane on the floor. The clump had all one thing in common, the look of terror. Surrounding them, a pink transparent bubble acted as a barrier. Mal looked at the bubble with wonder. She walked up to it and placed her hand on the barrier.

To her surprise, her gloved hand went right through the barrier. Mal stepped into the bubble to find her vision black.

...

A four year younger Rose was standing in the castle gardens. She wore a blue jacket and black pants. Her blue eyes look curiously at a pink rose in a bush surrounded by red ones. Her hand reached out at the flower, and she picked the stem out of the bush. She raised the petals up to her nose and smelled the sweet scent. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes glowed pink.

Foot steps echoed behind her. Her eyes didn't move, but only glowed. Belle came behind her. "Rose! Has this been where you're hiding!? We've been looking all over for you!" She grabbed Rose's wrist. Her daughter turned to her with the glowing eyes. Belle took a step back. She looked down at the pink rose in Rose's hand and gasp. She immediately ripped the flower out of her hand.

Rose looked down at her hand the thrones had cut deep in her hand. She looked back at her mother while her eyes glowed brighter. In the same flash of pink light, Rose transformed into the bear, but smaller. Belle screamed and ran as Rose had roared. The queen of Auradon ran down the stone path through the garden. Rose waited before she chased her mother.

She was stopped by the palace guards. They held up spears up to the bear. Rose bit one and ripped it from one guards grasp. The other guard had stuck in a tranquilizer in Rose's back leg. The bear became weak and collapsed down before Belle's feet. Beast came behind his wife and looked at the horror. The bears eyes slowly closed and the scene faded to black.

Another memory opened on Rose sitting on a bed in the middle of a grey room. Her hair was ratted all over her head. On one of the walls, claw shaped tallies covered the wall. Scratched at the top read: Days Of Torture. Her expression was blank as she starred through the small window on the silver door.

The door locks clicked open. She straightened up as the door opened up to guards and her usual doctor. Rose put her hands forward, expecting they would put her in cuffs. The guards shook their heads as they stepped into the room and surrounded her bed. The doctor stepped in, as well as Fairy Godmother, and the door shut behind them. Rose could only raise an eyebrow before the guards grabbed her feet and arms and held her down on her bed.

Rose immediately struggled and screamed as they tied her down to the bed. Her eyes began to glow pink and her fingers turned into claws. Fangs grew in her mouth. She roared as the doctor stuck a needle in arm. Fairy Godmother waved her wand around and mumble words. Rose struggled harder, and the men held her back. One guard was yelling commands to the others.

Suddenly, Rose stopped struggling. Her eyes were focusing in and out. She saw the syringe full of a pink substance. Fairy Godmother held the pink rose from before, and waved her wand again. Rose felt week. Her vision starting to black, she looked back at the small window, where Belle's eyes watched with tears. She stared angrily until her vision went completely black.

...

Mal's vision faded back into the present. The pink bubble was gone. She looked around to see she was surrounded by the once frozen students. They had the same sad and confused expression as Mal did. She looked down at her feet to see Jane sitting on the floor. "Jane!" Mal held out a hand to the girl. She looked at it and eventually took.

"What happened?" Jane asked. Mal truly didn't know herself.

"I-" Mal started to say, but was cut off.

"Mal!" a few voices called at the end of the hall. Mal turned to see Uma, Harry, Gil, Dizzy, Carlos, Evie, Lonnie, and Jay smiling, and happy to see her.


	25. Caring King

Mal's pale face filled with some color as her friends ran towards her. She was greeted with hugs from Dizzy, Evie, Jay, Lonnie, and Carlos. Uma, Harry, and Gil walked casually up to them. "You guys just missed it," Mal ran her fingers through her messy purple hair,"Rose came by."

"We caught her," Evie said while looking at the ground.

"It was weird though," Mal shook her head,"She trapped us in a bubble and then showed us some kind of vision."

"A memory," Uma corrected for her,"Yeah we saw them too."

"You don't think those things actually happened?" Mal asked. No one from the group looked up into Mal's eyes. "You do?! How could Belle and Beast do that to their own daughter?"

"Do what exactly?" Dizzy asked.

"Didn't you see the one when she turned into a smaller version of how she is now?" Mal looked at Carlos, who only shook his head. All of them began to explain the memories of what they were shown. Mal then recalled the memory she saw only minutes ago.

"They must be building up to that memory in the frame," Jay pieced together,"The only one of us left is Ben and his parents."

"Do you have any idea where they would go?" Lonnie asked Mal. The daughter of Maleficent thought for a moment. She did know the king the best, but she didn't know exactly where they would hide a safe room. A thought clicked in her mind.

"Up in the castle of course, maybe they're hiding in Rose's old jail room." Mal suspected. She wouldn't know exactly where it was, but it looked pretty safe.

"We don't know if its upstairs though," Carlos said.

"We'll just have to look," Mal shrugged. She turned to see that Jane was the only student that remained from the group.

"I'm coming with you," Jane crossed her arms before Mal could even open her mouth. "Rose did something to my mom and I want her back. Even if it means putting myself back in danger." Her eyes glanced at Carlos and Evie, who were holding hands. The couple didn't turn their gaze when Jane looked back at Mal.

Mal nodded, and the ten of them walked out of the hall and up to the big stair case up to the castle. When a roar echoed form them, the group ran faster to help save of what's left of Auradon.

* * *

After Belle and Beast took hold of Ben, they continued to run through the halls of Auradon Prep into the castle. Ben protested, saying he should be helping fight her, but his parents didn't acknowledge his pleas of freedom. He wanted to make sure his people were safe. He wanted to make sure Mal was safe. Roars echoed through the kingdom, and it made the King shudder. He had to close his eyes when he heard screams follow.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Ben finally shook free of their grasps. "Stop! Stop it right now!" Ben fought back. They turned back with emotionless stares. "We should be protecting our people! You're daughter is down there, and is possibly killing people! I don't know what happened in the past but you need to help Rose! Save our kingdom!"

"Son," Beast started as he took a step forward"You-"

"NO!" Ben yelled,"I thought you always looked out for your people. But now I guess you care more about your image than your kingdom." Beast's face was filled with hurt as a tear ran down Belle's cheek. Ben turn down to go down the staircase when he came face to face with the pink eyes bear. She was at the bottom of the curve.

She opened her wide jaw. Instead of a roar, a pink substance glowed in the back of her throat. Ben backed up quickly as she shot the pink fireball up at him. The walls and floor caught on a fire with pink flames. He grabbed his parents hands and ran as the bear roared behind them. As they rounded the corner, another fireball missed them by feet.

As the family ran, They dodged pink fireballs as the bear ran after them. Ben took a sharp right into the hall with his office. He could hear Rose slam into the wall as she tried to take the same turn. She was a little too big to make those turns.

As the bear was distracted, Ben, Belle, and Beast ran into the king's office. Ben locked the door behind them. Beast looked at the desk. There was a small figure of him as a beast. He flipped the figure's base up to reveal a button. He pushed it, and the desk split into two. A trap door lay underneath when the desk spread apart. Belle pulled the handle up to reveal a small room underneath.

Ben watched as his mom and dad jumped into the room. Beast poked his head up. "Ben, come on." Ben had his hand on the door knob, but when he heard the rumble of footsteps coming closer, he let go and ran to the small hole in the floor. As soon as he jumped in, Beast swung the door down. There were small lines of light in the tiny room from the floor boards in the ceiling.

The desk had moved back to its place just in time. Rose had gotten to the office door. There was pounding on it, until it crashed open. Ben could see pink glow coming from the walls. Everything was beginning to catch fire. The creatures feet stomped into the office. Ben held his breath as there was creaking not far from his head.

There was a faint noise of sniffing towards the bottom of the desk. Ben closed his eyes, hoping she wouldn't notice. Then there was silence. Ben looked to see the shadow of his sister was gone. He let out his held breath when suddenly, the desk was wiped out from above them. Ben pushed back against the small wall of the room as the desk crashed down on into the escape room.

Rose roared into the small room and threw a fireball at the desk. It caught fire. Belle hung onto Beast in terror as the bookshelf slammed down int into the small room. Ben was pinned against the wall. The bear crashed into the room with it. She had made a big enough hold for her to fit through. She grabbed Belle's blouse with her jaws and threw her up into the office. Ben's mother scream. Rose tried to take Beast, but he punched the beast in the nose.

The bear roared in anger and took him too. She threw him up onto in the office. Ben watched in horror. Another bookcase crashed down, but it covered the majority of his only way out. Everything was begging to start on fire. He was starting to wonder if he would make it our alive. There was a distant roar of Rose's. Ben tried to push the book case off himself, but it was no use.

Suddenly, another person jumped down into the room. Mal stood up onto her feet. Ben felt a wave of relief as she yelled up,"He's down here!" Jay, and Carlos both jumped down into the gap to join Mal. Jay held his hand up for Lonnie to jump down to help too. The five jump quickly across the frames and each tried to move the bookcase. When it slid out far enough, Ben was free.

He stepped on top of the book case and fell into Mal's arms. They embraced for only a moment before they all walked back to where the opening was to escape. Evie, Dizzy, Jane, Harry, Gil, and Uma all crouched down, ready to pull them up. Flames were scattered across the room behind them. There was only room for one person at a time.

Mal grabbed Uma and Jane's hands hesitantly, but the two pulled her up easily. A floorboard snapped under Mal's foot. She, Uma, and Jane went back to where there were less flames and more space for the others. They ended out in the flaming hall, Ben and Jay were lifted up by Harry and Gil. Jay turned back to help Dizzy lift Lonnie. Carlos watched the flames behind him. His mind was in worry. He didn't want it to be like last time.

The freckled boy looked up to see Evie's hand extended. He was the last one, and he was going to be safe. He grabbed onto his girlfriend's hand and she pulled as he jumped. Suddenly, the floor board beneath one of Evie's feet broke. She fell forward a little, making Carlos dangle in the air. He looked up into Evie's brown eyes before he looked down. Flames were close to his feet.

His mind went into shock. His eyes went black. The next thing he knew, he was back in that burning house. Orange flames were all around him. He was panting as he heard Dizzy distant voice. "Help!" Carlos' body ran up the stairs. She was at the end of the hall. He ran but fell through the floor. The next thing he was laying on his back looking up at the smoke around him.

"Carlos?" a distant voice called. It wasn't Dizzy's though. It called his name again, and he knew who it was. He looked up to see his vision regained. Evie looked at him with teary eyes. He reached up and grab her other hand. Together, they managed to pulled Carlos up in one quick motion. the DeVil boy fell on top pf Evie. A thud echoed the burning room.

Carlos propped himself up on his elbow. He looked down to see the girl lying with a blank expression. Her eyes were shut. That thud, was it Evie's head? The boy panicked for only a moment before a smile spread across her face. "Are you going to get off me or not?" Evie looked up at him. His face filled with color as he leaned down and kissed her lips with force.

Evie wrapped her arm around his neck. Pulling from the kiss and into an embrace. He dug his nose into her blue hair and thanked God she was alright. He suddenly remembered that they were in a burning room. He got off of Evie and pulled her up with him. Hand in hand, they ran out into the hall to find Mal and the other's fighting fire figures.


	26. The Chase

Carlos almost went into another spell of memories before Evie held his hand tighter an pulled him out of it. The VKs, Lonnie, and Jane were no match for these figures. Mal was trying to cut them with a sword, but they would only reappear. "Run!" Mal turned and shouted as she grabbed Ben's hand and led them down through the hall. They weren't catching on fire, because of their fast movements. Carlos still tried to satay close to Evie though, just in case.

There was a thud behind them. Nobody stopped except for Carlos. Evie tugged on his hand but stopped and turned as well. Jane had fallen down. Carlo immediately rushed to her and helped her up. Her sleeve was on fire, so Carlos patted it down. "Are you okay? he asked her while they continued to hold hands for security. She looked up at him nervously.

"Yeah.." Jane dropped her hands and began to run again. Carlos followed behind her. Evie looked at him for a moment, but grabbed his hand and ran with him. When they turned the corner, a dragon made of fire greeted them. Carlos, Evie, and Jane took a quick step back. They ducked as it shot fire out at them. Quickly, the three ran as fast as they could to catch up with the rest.

They caught up with the others in a short time. After climbing stair and avoiding falling burning objects, the teens got up into an area that hadn't been on fire. It must have been a conference room. "Ben what's happening?" Mal asked immediately. Many of them were focused on the fire brewing behind them, but were happy they got to rest for at least a few seconds.

"She's got mom and dad," Ben was saying in between his long breaths. "I don't know where she would have taken them." The air was filling with smoke. They couldn't stay long, but Mal knew they had to find someplace to go.

"Do you know where her holding is?" Mal asked. Ben raised an eyebrow. Mal thought he must have been kidding, but Ben wouldn't do this now. "You don't know about the memories?" Mal asked.

"Know what?" Ben shrugged,"The framed memory is all I have of Rose being evil." Mal looked down for a moment. She could hear the flames crackling behind them. How could he not know that his parents locked her up anytime rose had shown magic.

"There isn't time to explain," Mal said quickly,"We'll just have to search for them. we've already searched most of the castle." She looked around at the group quickly. They all nodded in agreement. Flames were crawling up the pillars around them. "Common!" Mal motion for them to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose remained in her creature form as she chased her parents in the castle. They ran quickly, but she ran quicker. Rose lit the walls with her magic. Everything burned quickly. Belle and Beast looked behind them at the end of the hall to see her still in pursuit.

The couple suddenly vanished around the corner. Rose ran and stopped at the turn. A door was open to hold spiral stairs leading up a tower. The creature form wouldn't fit in the small tower. Rose roared and bent down before she shrunk back into human. As the girl sprung up, a sudden force hit the back of her head. She landed harshly on the floor. The carpet burned her face as she was dragged back.

Rose turned to see Beast was no longer human either. He had hair all over his face. Her father had his own claws growing from his finger tips. Beast's teeth stretched into fangs. Rose grinned before she swung her leg to get the other free from his grasp. When she got up on her feet. She had changed into a similar version of the creature she once was, but less intimidating.

Claws spiked out from her own hand, eyes flamed pink with the fire around the two. "I didn't know you had it in you, father," Rose continued to grin as she gazed into Beast's cold eyes. "I thought you became a softy after you married mom."

"Yeah," her dad's voice was gruff,"Then we had you." Rose roared immediately. Beast matched her, and the two jumped forward at each other. Rose dug her claws into his back as the wiped around each other. When they separated. Marks of claws showed on the back of their jackets. Only a small bit of blood came from the wounds on Rose, but Beast was bleeding badly.

The two walked in a circle, looking at each other with hate. Beast whimpered a little before he and his daughter rushed at each other again. Rose pounced, but was flipped onto her back. Her head could on focus on the pink fire as her vision regained from being buried. She was then picked up by the collar of her jacket. Rose looked down to see the face of her father. "This ends now Rose." he said furiously.

"Never!" Rose screamed. His hand slipped from her collar. A force pushed her against the wall. Now, she was being pounded into the wall. She could feel it cracking with the fire and the pressure.

"End it now!" he yelled even louder once he stopped. Rose could feel blood trickling down her lip as he held his arm to her throat. The fire crackled loudly as a pillar fell down behind Beast.

"Fine," she mumbled. She made the room free of fire. Beast threw her at the wall again before he let go of her. Rose fell to the floor. She coughed as her lungs filled with air. She looked up to see her dad transforming back into human. A grin appeared on her lips as she jumped up and was about to pounce before she stopped. A sword flew past her.

"Did you really think I'd fall for that," Rose turned to see Belle. She was the one that threw the sword. Flames grew from the ground. Beast turned and roared, but all Rose had to do was snap her fingers. She sent the flaming pillar to pin him against the wall. Rose looked back to see Belle run up the small tower stairs.

Rose changed into her bear form. She roared before flames went shooting up the stairs. The tower began to shake as the flames quickly weakened it. The tower slowly disconnected from the rest of the castle. She could hear her father yelling as the structure stopped with loud boom. The tower was now horizontal. It had landed on another part of the castle. The bear took a step onto the outside and walked on the structure easily. Her eyes fixed on the woman climbing out of an escape door at the end.

* * *

Mal ran hand in hand with Ben. It was hard to look for Rose in all of this fire. Many pillars had gotten in their way, and it was getting hard to breath. Lonnie's old ankle injury was coming back to her. Jay was supporting her along the way, but sometimes picked her up when going up stairs. The couple were mostly ahead of the group.

Dizzy rode on Gil's back. She couldn't handle taking in such deep breaths of the smoke. Carlos carried her for only a short amount of time, he kept getting flashbacks from the fire only a few months ago. Evie helped him with it. Uma stopped for a moment. "Guys!" she called for everyone to stop. "Do you here the roars?" Harry stopped instantly and nodded his head.

Everyone stopped and listened. She was right. There was roaring. "This way," Uma lead the way down a different hall. Mal didn't like that Uma was putting herself in charge, but followed her. She could now hear a pounding, and a sharp yell.

"That's her," Ben mumbled as they ran up a flight of stairs. A sudden rumble echoed down the hall. Suddenly, the ground shook. Evie and Carlos hugged tightly. Mal remained in place with her hand still in Ben's. With a crash, the rumbling and shaking stopped.

After a few moments of silence, the teens ran around the corner to see Beast pinned against the wall by a burning pillar. "Dad!" Ben let go of Mal's hand and ran to his father. Mal looked from Beast to the outside grey light coming through the giant hole where a tower's base used to be. Mal was about to go further, but remembered Beast and turned back to the current situation.

"Son," Beast said weakly. The teens gathered around the old king.

"Dad," Ben looked at the pillar holding him,"Hold on, we'll get you out."

"Save your mother first," Beast nodded his head over to the hole in the wall. Everyone turned their eyes over to where the tower was now horizontal. Many of them gasped when they saw that a brown bear walked slowly on the top. Flames trailed behind the creature as it perused Belle, who was trying to find a way out but the only way to escape was to jump.

Belle sat at the edge of the tower. Flames were surrounding and cornering her. Smoke had risen, and she couldn't see anything. A dark shadow came from the wall of smoke. The magical bear like creature came out of the flames. Belle gasped and shuffled back. A brick fell from under her. There was a slight roar that sounded more like laughter.

Belle looked back up to see Rose back into her human form. "Give up yet?" she rolled up her blue sleeves.

"No," Belle said as she sat in a safer place,"Never."

"Never," Rose stopped for a moment,"say never. I thought you were the one that taught me that, Belle, back when you called yourself a mother."

"I never did anything wrong to you!" Belle yelled before coughing from the smoke.

"Now, now," Rose grinned,"There's that word again. Even if you didn't say it, you're still wrong. You only did what was best for you, not your own daughter." Belle only stared at her as Rose took more steps towards her. "Don't remember? Maybe you will if you'll stop running, and think about what you've done."

"Rose!" a voice called, but it wasn't Belle's. It was Ben. Rose turned to see her brother coming from the smoke. "Stop! Think about what you're doing!"

"We know you have a long past," Mal came behind him,"But we all do."

"We can help you!" Lonnie added.

"Enough!" Rose immediately exploded. A burst of pink flame shot in every direction. Suddenly, everything went black.


	27. Rose's Past Part 1

After the flash of pink light. Everything went dark. The black faded to show white castle walls. These were the old castle walls. Gold decals decorated the interior. The view was focused on a dresser. A mirror showed the reflection of the young Rose. She didn't look any older than when Mal saw her in that other memory. Rose's cold blue eyes stared at herself.

She sat very still, locking her gaze. A tear fell down from her cheek as her hand picked up a white rose in a vase. She stared at it for a while. She lifted it up to her nose and smelled it. Nothing happened. More tears fell from her eyes. She slammed the rose back into the vase. Rose had bags under her eyes as she turned and looked at the blue ballgown that was behind her.

It was very detailed with golden designs on the front of the skirt. It had golden ruffles on the royal blue sleeves. She looked at the dress for a long while. Mal could only imagine the thoughts going through her head. Rose stood up from the chair. She wore a sleeveless blouse and white pants with ruffles just below her knee. Rose put the dress on quickly, zipping it herself.

There was no need for a corset. Rose barely filled the bodice fabric. She looked thinner than in the other memories. Her long, brown, braided hair reached the middle of her back. The girl tucked wisp out of her face as she walked back to her vanity and sat in the chair. She lifted her skirt for her bare feet to be out in the open. She put blue socks on before brown leather boots were laced onto her feet. There was a knock on the door, and Rose threw the skirt over her feet.

"Rose," Belle poked her head in. The girl's face hardened before she put on a fake smile and turned.

"Hi mom," the girl grinned,"I'm ready for the party." Belle stepped into the room. Mal recognized the simple yellow dress from the framed memory she had seen a few days ago. The queen's smile faded as she stepped closer to Rose.

"Oh, honey," Belle came next to her daughter. "You're only half way still need to do your hair and makeup."

"I like my hair like this," Rose looked at herself again. She laid the braid of her shoulder, and grinned a little. Belle's expression only got worse. With shaky hands, the mother slowly put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Rose's grin dropped and her shoulders tensed

"I think we can get rid of this mess," Belle started taking out the braid. It was true, the braid wasn't the neatest. She picked up the comb and ripped it through Rose's hair,"You know many princesses where they're hair in a nice and clean bun." Rose flinched every time Belle ripped the comb through her hair, but didn't say anything. Belle pinned her hair up in a perfect bun.

"Now for the make up," Belle opened one of the drawers in the vanity to find foundation, blush, and whatever else is need for a new face. With a hand on Rose shoulder, Belle turned her aggressively towards her. With minutes of Rose just starring off in the distance, it didn't phase her mother at all to brush all the makeup in her daughter's face. When it came to eye makeup, Belle had to pull down Rose's own eye lid. Mal guessed this wan't the first time she did this.

"There," Belle stood and turned Rose back into the light of the mirror. Rose looked like a new person. Her face flawless, eyes lined and shaded, and her cheeks a pink color. "Now you look more like yourself. Oh, I almost forgot." Belle snapped her fingers. A guard walked into the room and over to Belle. He held a tiara on a red pillow. It was a small, gold tiara, with a blue gem on the highest arch.

"Thank you," Belle nodded for the guard to leave. He nodded and walked out of the room. She placed the tiara on the top of Rose's combed back hair. She pinned into place as Rose stared straight ahead. "How about a smile for mom?" Belle squeezed Rose's shoulders. The girl grinned a little. "There's my little princess. I see you down at the party."

Rose watched her mother leave through the mirror. As soon as Belle left the room, Rose stood and stared at herself intensely. A tear fell down her cheek. "I don't even know who I am anymore," the girl whispered. The rose suddenly shriveled in its vase. The girl looked at the Rose a grinned a little. She had finally done it. Her face looked as if an idea had suddenly struck. She grabbed the rose and ran to her door and out into the hall.

She could hear the party preparations going on downstairs. People setting up tables and getting ready for everyone to arrive. It was Auradon's anniversary, or so said the banner hanging above the staircase leading down to the ballroom, but Rose wasn't going that way. Instead, the girl walked through the halls quickly, but quietly. She made it into a common area where there were only bookshelves all around her.

Rose stopped and looked at the tall shelves. Books of many colors surrounded her. A small, spiral staircase lead up to a taller shelf. The girl lifted her skirt and ran up the steps. At the very top of the stairs, a small gap laid between the stair and the shelf. She extended to her toes as she held out a hand to steady herself. She looked down for a moment to see the floor below her, but look back up for a book. A small blue one was hiding between two bigger ones. She pulled it until it stopped.

Rose pushed herself back onto the platform as the shelves split apart to form a passage way. She jumped the gap and went into the dark tunnel before the shelves closed behind her. The girl walked down a small, dark tunnel until she came upon a wooden ladder in a small circle room. Rose tucked up her skirt in itself and climbed the ladder quickly. The rose clenched in her teeth.

She got up to a wooden square door above her. She pushed one arm up so the door swung open. Rose jumped up there carefully. As soon as she could stand, all of the joy melted from her face. "Rose?" young Ben's voice asked. Rose wasn't facing him. She dropped the rose from her clenched teeth and let it fall to her open hand. The girl turned around, putting her hand against her back.

Ben was dressed in his party outfit as well. A blue jacket with a gold vest with black pant and boots. He didn't have to where a crown, because he wouldn't need one til he's king. "You look...different," Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Mom," Rose said simply. She walked next to her brother and looked over the balcony's edge. They were on the top of the tallest tower in the whole castle. It looked above all of the tall trees that usually blocked the view of any other tower. Ben turned and looked of the edge of the rail.

"You know she's just doing this for your royal status," Ben looked up out into the ocean.

_Oh Ben, you'll never know what they put me through. It's not for my royal status. _The voice didn't come from Rose's lips, but her head. "I know," Rose's lips mumbled,"I just wish she listen to me once in a while." Rose felt a small breeze tickle the back of her neck.

"By sending you to all of these princess camps, she's just preparing you for the future," Ben continued looking forward, while Rose looked down. _Princess camps, of course they've been lying to Ben all this time. They could never tell him what really happened._ "At least you have a future," these words of Ben's got his sister's attention.

"What?" Rose looked at her brother, who only kept looking forward. "You have a good future. You're going to be king."

"Not me," Ben pointed forward,"Them." Rose looked forward, out towards the ocean. The Isle of the Lost and its barrier gleamed in the setting sun. "They'll never get a chance to be happy."

"How are we to know," Rose looked at the island with envy,"Maybe its better over there."

"What?" Ben looked at his sister with concern.

"They might be accepted over there," Rose continued to look at the place,"They can be who they are and not have to worry about punishment."

"Rose," Ben turned the girl towards him,"They were raised to be that way. Those kids don't even have a chance to live happily. They need to be given a chance, maybe their different then their parents."

"Then take down the barrier when your king," Rose broke from Ben's grasp. "I'm just saying maybe they don't want to leave." There was a long silence between the two siblings. Ben looked cross at Rose. The girl looked back at the island.

"You should know that you're so lucky to be here Rose," Ben said quietly,"I know you don't like it, but think about how much everyone has done for you. Don't throw it all away." When Rose didn't say anything, Ben turned and was about to go down the ladder. "I'll see you at the party." She could hear the small door close behind him. Rose opened her hand. She had been squeezing the rose so tightly, the thorns made bleeding cuts in her hands.


	28. Rose's Past Part 2

The party had begun. Couples filed into the big golden ballroom. Rose could hear the distant chatter and laughter of the people. Her hands were wrapped in a white bandage. She had put enough tape on for it to look like a glove that went to the base of her fingers to her wrist. The girl poked her head at the top of the stairs and looked down into the ballroom.

Ben was standing over by the other wall, greeting guests as they walk by. Belle and Beast stood next to him. The young boy made eye contact with Rose, and jerked his head back, signalling for her to come down. Rose shook her head. Ben looked back at the people he was talking to and bowed his head. He began walking to the stair case. Rose backed up, but hit one of the maids who was carrying towels.

As the girl steadied the maid before any towels could hit the floor, she forgot that Ben was coming for her. Rose turned to step back again and almost hit the walking maid. Ben looked down at her with a slight glare. "You're coming down to the party?" Ben's voice was light and greeting.

Rose had a blank expression for a moment before it turned in a slight grin. "I have to wait til my late entrance. That is what they taught us at Princess camp." She looked at him with a confident stare. She had a good lie, he wouldn't even know the difference.

"I think you've waited long enough," Ben said in his friendly voice,"Come downstairs." He turned around and stuck out his arm for her to take.

"You don't have escort me brother," Rose folded her arms,"I can handle those stairs myself."

"I think if a princess is going to enter their mom and dad's anniversary party," Ben looked behind his shoulder and still held out his arm,"She should be escorted in. That's what I learned from my school years." He raised one of his eyebrows. Rose rolled her eyes and took his arm. Together, they walked down the stairs into the ballroom. Many people watched them like hawks, taking in every step they took. Rose continued to look forward, not even making eye contact with her mother.

When they reached the bottom, Rose dropped her arm immediately. Ben turned to his sister. "Be nice," he commanded her,"At least pretend to have fun." He gave her a sight bow and walked back to where their parents were. Rose watched him as he melted back into conversation with others. Belle looked at Rose with a slight smile, but her eyes filled with concern. In response, Rose turned and walked further into the sea of people.

The ceiling made of glass showed the clouds started blending in with the night sky. The golden ballroom lights made the room more shiny. Rose looked at all the different couples with gowns and suits of many colors. The whole scene was too much for Rose, so she often looked at the floor. Many people said 'hello' or 'good evening' to her as she walked, but she would only put on a fake smile in response.

When lapping the room for the third time, Rose's attention was turned to the clink noise of a glass. "Happy anniversary to the King and Queen of Auradon!" Prince Phillip was standing on the small riser that held the small band of violins that would be playing tonight. "To Belle and Beast!" he raised his glass and took a sip as the crowd repeated and took a sip from their own glasses.

Rose sighed as they cheered for a little bit. Phillip made a small hand gesture to the band and they started playing a dancing tune. He then came off the stage to greet his wife Aurora. Many couples began to dance to the slow and classical music. Rose rolled her eyes again and stood close to the wall, watching the people dance.

_How can they dance to this boring music. They are boring people._ A young Audrey and Ben came into the small dancing circle and began to do the dance routine that goes with the song. "Hello Rose," a boy's voice came from behind her. Rose rolled her eyes once more before she sighed in disgust.

"Hello Simon," Rose turned to see Snow White's son,"What brings your displeasing presence my way?" The boy only smiled. He had no clue of her disliking him.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me next song?" Simon asked confidently. Rose looked at him with disgust.

"I'm a little thirsty at the moment," Rose said,"Would you mind getting some punch for me?"

"Of course princess," Simon whisked away quickly. A sigh of relief escaped Rose's lips as soon as he moved. She moved again, this time, she hid behind the staircase. Her air fell out of the stiff bun as soon as her hand touched it. It fell in curls on her shoulders. She finger combed it and put the tiara back onto her head.

As soon as she thought it was safe to come out, she was wrong. Belle had caught sight of Rose and almost ran over to her. "Rose!" she said in a half angered tone. "Your hair! What happened?"

"It made my head hurt," Rose defended herself,"I think it looks better like this."

"This mess?"Belle shook her head,"Go upstairs and fix it up and come back down before I do my speech." Rose didn't hesitate, she left the party as soon as she could. She went up into her room. Sitting back in her vanity chair, she looked at herself. Suddenly, she wiped all the makeup from her face. The mascara left marks on her face but she didn't care. She bent down over her gown and started to rip the skirt so you could see her brown boots clearly. She ripped off the bandages on her hands and messed up her hair even more.

With on final look, Rose headed happily down the stairs. People gasped as she walked through the crowd. The musical was still classical, which only made Rose more angry. She went up to the stage. "The queen has given me permission to ask you to play something fast and fun." The band band didn't look twice when she gave the order. They immediately started playing a up beat tune.

Rose jumped off the platform and ran into the crowd. She found Simon quickly and grabbed him by the arm. They ran out onto the clearing dance floor. She lead him into a dancing skip. As they danced around the circle, Rose could hear the gasps from the crowd. She split away from Simon to grab a new partner. Ben was talking to an older couple with a small grin. Rose ran to him and grabbed his hand quickly.

The future king didn't have much time respond, he ran for a few steps then realized what was happening. "Rose," Ben asked as she started dancing with him,"What are you doing?" He noticed the makeup smeared across her face.

"What do you think I'm doing," Rose spun around to the up beat music,"I'm having fun."

"Rose you're gonna get into trouble," Ben twirled as hi sister lead him,"I'm going to get in trouble."

"Fun is trouble Ben," Rose grinned,"You just gotta deal with it." The music suddenly died down. Ben and Rose bother turned to see Belle was standing on the stage where the mic was. Rose's grin disappeared as people flooded around her, looking at the queen. Belle's eyes were trained on Rose. Even though she was smiling,her eyes pierced right through her. She broke the gaze as the people started to quiet down.

"I want to thank you all for coming to mine and my husband's anniversary ball," Belle looked at the guests. "It means a lot to me that we can all come together and celebrate not just love, but the future. I would like to recognize my beloved son, Ben." Everyone began to clap. Ben stepped in front of Rose, making sure no one saw her messy face of makeup.

"I know you'll be a great king one day. I'm very proud to have one child who has been so successful. Rose will have to work hard to match your achievements in the kingdom. To the future." People laughed and started clapping again before they raised their glasses and took a sip of their drinks. Ben didn't clap or smile. He turned to see Rose's blank face.

"Rose," Ben said,"Mom didn't mean it like that." Someone from the crowd turned them towards them. They started congratulating him on his so far achievements. Ben accepted the quick handshake then tried to turn back to his sister. She had completely disappeared from the ballroom.

Rose went up the stairs where her room waited for her, but she turned and walked towards glass doors. She opened them to find another balcony. This was the biggest one in the whole palace. It looked over the old castle square. It was where they celebrated King Beast's coronation to being the first King of Auradon. Rose leaned over the edge of the balcony rail.

_I have to get out of here. I know there's something I'm missing. __I feel empty. _She looked out to see the distant tree line in the night sky. _I need to go, but where? I could escape to the Isle, but they would find me there._"Rose!" Belle's voice silenced the thoughts

"Leave me alone mother," Rose said sternly without turning to Belle,"I don't need a lecture right now."

"I think you do," Belle snapped back,"The way you acted in front of everyone was not acceptable."

"The way you parent isn't acceptable," Rose muttered.

"Do you think I can't hear you?" Belle asked with a strong tone. _What was she? Stupid? Of course it was meant for her to hear._

"Only blind," Rose shot back.

"How am I blind?" Belle didn't break her stand.

"You only see one child," Rose turned,"You act like I'm not even here! Only a truly blind person would pretend they only have one perfect child!"

"Maybe it because I'm only proud of one child," Belle snapped back. Rose looked hurt for a moment, but then her expression hardened. _This is no surprise. I knew its what she wanted this whole time, me out of the picture._

"I'm sorry I'm not the perfect, little princess you wanted," Rose walked past her mother with the same expression, and looking forward.

"Rose wait," Belle said quietly and turned around. Rose stopped and turned. She looked her mother in her teary but angered eyes for only a moment. A sudden picture of the same expression flickered in her mind. _When was this?_ Another picture flashed. People all around her, holding her down. Fairy Godmother holding the pink rose and her wand while the doctor held a syringe full of pink liquid. Belle watching it all unfold. _The rose. The magic is in the rose. Keep calm, don't let mom know. Wait, s__he's not your mother anymore, don't answer to her every call._

"I don't have to answer to you Belle," Rose handed her the golden crown off her head, turned, and continued to walk. The straight faced expression still on her face Belle held the crown in her hands, unknowing what to do. Her face hardened as well and she walked through the doors, not following where Rose had gone.

Rose ran through the castle quickly to her room. She got on her knees to pull out a bag. She flipped it open to show clothes and food. She grabbed a small brown book and flipped it open. The girl read it for a few moments but then put it quickly away. The girl threw a blue leather jacket on and zipped it to the top. She got up and began to run out of her room, grabbing the small bear toy from her bed. When she made it to the hall, she found herself to looking down the staircase.

The party was still going on as normal. She spotted Ben in the crowd, but he was finding his way through it. He may have been looking for her. _No, hes's going the other way. Why would he look for me?_ The girl ran down the hall to where she and her mother talked, this time she went to the rail and sat on the edge. She looked down to she the shrubs below her feet. She jumped down. Her dress getting caught on the shrubs is what slowed her fall. With her torn brown boots, she ran all the way to the museum.

The girl walked straight into the big doors. Rose encountered the guard, who stood to her presence. "You will leave your duty," Rose commanded,"but not before you take down all security. Now!" The old guard didn't have much time to respond but he did what she asked quickly. When he was finished, he stood and waited for a moment. "Leave! NOW!" Rose's voice was lowered. The man almost ran as he went out the door.

She didn't bother closing the door but she walked into the different rooms until she found a dark one with a levitating rose. The pink petals glowed in the night light. Rose stopped in the middle and reached out and grabbed the rose and brought it down to her. _This was a terrible hiding place for my power._ "As the one of least, let me unlock this beast!" the girl chanted loudly. The rose glowed even brighter before it wasn't glowing at all. The reddish pink glow came from her eyes. Objects around began to levitate and spin around the room. The doors burst open once more.

She turned to see her brother, breathing heavily and looking panicked. _He was looking for me._ "Rose," he said in a friendly voice,"You need to stop this."

"What do you know!" Rose's fists were clenched,"You're their favorites Ben! I don't even exist in their eyes." _You'll never know the power they've kept me from._

"They know who you are Rose!" Ben yelled as the wind from the objects quickened,"You just have to realize that you're in this family! Come back with me! We can fix this!"

"I don't want this life!" Rose detested,"Or this family, and they don't want me!" She took something from her jacket and threw it at Ben. He dodged and kept eye contact. _He's just like them, he doesn't want me here._

"I do," Ben said in a more serious voice,"I want you to stay." _But I can't, not like this._

Rose's expression softened, but hardened again,"I don't." Ben's eyes widened as pink flames grew over Rose and she disappeared.

Rose reappeared on the balcony where she was before the party. _What does he know!? He's only wanted you there so he can look better for his image! They all are just using my power! They should know what I'm capable of!_ Rose swung her arms up and went she let them fall, pink flames scattered all around. She snapped back to her room where her pretty white princess things lay. With a a scream she threw fire in her room. She caught eye of herself in the vanity mirror. It cracked and shattered on the floor. The white rose burned in its vase.

She ran to the top of the stairs and at every step she took, flames rose up from the carpet. People gasped as she made her way down to the floor. She heard whispers of others thinking it was a show. _This is no show._ Rose stomped her foot into the ground, making the columns start on fire. When one hit the ground, people began to scream and run around.

Rose looked around at all the action. She caught sight of Belle and Beast, ushering people out quickly. Before they could catch sight of her, she disappeared to the top of the now burning castle. She looked at all of the people running for their lives. When they reached the outside air, they stopped running and turned to watch. _They may thin they are safe now, but they'll just have to wait for my return. _With one final look, Rose pulled a map from her bag, there were the many towns of Auradon. Her eyes settled on the small village of Dandelion. She grinned before she disappeared.


	29. Resurfaced Pain

They were back in the present. Ben's vision came back in a single snap. It wasn't much different than what he last saw in the memory. The castle being burnt by the pink flames. A sense of emptiness still inside him, just like that night. He looked up to see the scene before him. Rose's eyes looked at him coldly. "Now you know what they did to me. If you don't thin its true, ask her yourself." Ben didn't know how to process this new information. His eyes began to fill with tears.

"Mom," Ben looked into his mother's teary eyes. She was still laying on the ground, propped up by one elbow. "Is it true?"

Belle stopped for a moment, looking down. "I never wanted it to-"

"Is it true!?" Ben yelled, cutting her off. Mal and the others exchanged looks. They didn't know what to do, there was so much going on.

"Yes!" Belle yelled back,"Its true! But I just wanted to teach her how to belong in this family! I didn't expect putting her in that room would lead to all of this!" Ben looked down again. He shifted his weight to one leg in shock. A tear ran down his cheek and onto the stone. All of his life, he had been lied to. If only he knew what they were doing to Rose. What they were doing to his little sister.

"Now it doesn't seem like I'm the bad guy does it?" Rose said in a strong voice,"They were just trying to make me less of who I am. You know what they've put me through." Ben paused at her words. All thoughts in his brain had gone dead. He looked up at his sister slowly, tears still running through his eyes.

"You may think what they've put you through was bad, but it'll never compare to the pain you have put onto me by leaving," Ben let the tears roll down his face.

"You didn't care about me anymore than Belle and Beast did," Rose didn't break.

"I DID TOO!" Ben snapped,"I was heart broken when you left us! You had never let me in, never told me your troubles! This could have been prevented if you just weren't so stubborn about it!"

"I was wrong about you Ben," Rose said quietly,"I thought you were different than our parents. You were wiser and more kind, but it turns out they raised you to be as good of liars they are." Ben didn't give his sister much time react when he jumped at her. His hand pressed against each of her temples. He wasn't doing any harm. She put her hands on the side of her head and the whole scene had went dark again.

* * *

Ben was on the new balcony with his parents and Fairy Godmother. All the people of Auradon had gathered to see the new palace they had rebuilt. She had been waving her wand and saying spells, making people forget Rose. Ben's face was cold. A picture frame was held in his hands. There was a quick time lapse as all the people passed through. When they had all left, Ben had headed straight to his room.

The prince didn't bother to turn the light on, for there were enough candles lit for him to see. One burned on his dresser where a picture of Rose as a young girl was propped near it. He propped up the picture frame he had held before. The picture was of the old castle. Ben reached inside of his coat to pull out the small stuffed bear. He laid it against the frame. His teary blue eyes were profound in the candle light as the picture faded out.

...

"Rose!" a younger Ben was chasing his even small sister, who was sniffling. He followed her all the way to the library. She wasn't in sight, but Ben knew where she was. The young boy quickly ran up the stairs and took out the book to unlock the door to the secret hiding place. He ran through the dark tunnel til he reached and climbed the stairs. The door was already propped open when he got to the top.

The young boy poked his head out to see a hunched over girl, crying over something in her small hands. Ben pulled himself up onto the balcony. "Go away Ben," the child's voice was sad. Ben didn't listen and scooted up next to his crying sister.

"I'm sorry I got carried away," Ben said in his considerate and friendly tone,"I didn't want to damage your bear. I'm sure mom or a servant can sew it up." Rose lifted her small face to show it was full of tears. A bear with a ripped off ear. Stuffing was coming from it.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"I promise we'll fix it," Ben said sincerely,"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," the girl said in a high pitch,"I love you Ben."

"I love you too, Rosie," the young boy hugged his sister.

...

The younger Ben was now sitting on his bed in his room, staring down at the picture of the young Rose. Tears sat on the glass when a few escaped from the prince's eyes. A slight breeze came through a big window Ben had opened up. A sudden knock made him jump. "Uh, just one second!" Ben called. He could only stuff the picture under the bed and wipe his eyes before Belle opened the door.

"One," Belle laughed. Ben gave her a grin. "Don't you want something to eat dear? You didn't eat hardly anything at breakfast. Are your allergies acting up?"

"No," Ben said in his friendly voice, "I'm not feeling the best, it'll be better if I don't eat."

"Well just drink plenty of water then," Belle stepped into the room. Ben nervously glanced around.

"Okay," the boy kept looking around,"Thanks mom." Belle's eyes moved from her son and went to the window.

"Maybe you're getting stuffy from all of this fresh air," Belle started to walk to the window, but paused when she saw it. She walked over to the boy's dresser and picked up the stuffed bear with the stitched ear. "Why is this on your dresser?" Belle turned to her son and held it up. Her expression was cold, eyes fixed on Ben.

"What do you mean?" Ben covered well,"Its mine from when I was younger. Don't you remember me tearing off the ear when it got caught in the door?" Belle looked at her son, then at the bear.

"This wasn't yours," Belle looked at the ink stitch,"Its broken, and it should be disposed of." She dropped it into the small waste basket in between the bed and the dresser. "Feel better soon." Belle's cold expression softened as she kissed her son's forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Ben waited for a few moments, then sprang to his trash.

The price dug out the bear quickly and when he got it back in his grasps, he sighed with relief. He held the bear to his chest for a few moments, breathing deeply. He continued sitting on the floor and holding the bear close. After a few moments, he reached under his bed and pulled the picture out. He then pulled out a blue wrapped box with golden string.

He placed the bear down on top of the picture before he lifted the box on his lap. He looked at the tag. _Happy 13th Birthday, Rose. Love, Ben. _He took a breath before opening the lid to find a pair of brown boots. They looked the same as the ones Rose was wearing the night of the ball, but brand new. He lifted each shoe up showing one had a painted rose on the back, while the other had a bear. He looked at the boots for a moment, then tears ran down his cheek.

"Happy birthday Rose," Ben whispered.

* * *

The memories faded as the teens came back to the present. Ben dropped his hands from his sister's face. Rose's eyes looked up at her brother. She slowly dropped her hands and took a step back. "You thought you would escape pain by leaving," Ben said quietly a one tear rolled down his cheek,"but you only left it behind for me to suffer through. This isn't about mom anymore, its about you and me."

Flames crackled in silence from Rose. Ben reached inside his jacket and pulled the small brown bear with the ripped ear. Rose looked at the bear, then back at Ben. "You know why I sent Carlos to my office?"

"To get the sword," Rose said simply,"It was your last defense of power. I knew that."

"No," Ben turned to Jay and Lonnie and motioned to the backpack,"It was a distraction." Ben took the Bag from Lonnie, who walked it up to him. He reached inside of the bag to pull out the same blue box with gold string. "Happy Late Birthday, Rose." He said quietly as he opened the box to reveal the boots that were in the memory. Rose looked sown at the box in shock.

Ben held the box out to her. The girl continued her gaze as she took a step forward. She picked up one of the boots, the pink rose was still painted on the back. She ran her fingers over the brush strokes. A grin came over her face. She looked down at her own feet where the boots she was wearing, had tears and holes. She put the boot back in the box quickly.

As soon as Ben put the top on the box her dropped it to hug Rose. The girl had already put her arms around her big brother. They embraced for only a moment before they heard the snap of the cuffs. Rose took a step back, but her arms were still linked together behind Ben's neck. She lifted her hands to see them cuffed together. Ben looked behind him hesitantly.

Beast stood behind him, breathing heavily. His coat was ripped and burnt a places. Mal looked down at her hip. The hand cuffs she had brought along, they were gone. She didn't even realize what had happened. Ben looked at his dad with confusion. Beast didn't say anything but grab Rose's arm. "You're not getting away this time. Ben, go help your mother." He jerked Rose back as Ben hesitantly walked down to his was still sitting back on the edge of the fallen tower. Her body was shaking as Ben helped her up.

Mal grabbed the present and the stuffed bear and put them back into the backpack. She slug it on her back and continued to stand with the others. Her green eyes looked around at Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, Evie, Jay, Dizzy, Uma, Harry, and Gil. They all had the same, confused expressions. They all must have been thinking the same things. They couldn't believe it was all over, in only a few minutes. Was it too good to be true? What would happen now?

Even with these questions in their minds, all they could do was stare at each other on the top of the burning castle of Auradon.


	30. Escaping Back to Reality

The war was over. After Rose was captured, Beast took her down to the dungeon. Rose didn't resist. They would be building her a better protecting cell later, but for now, she was thrown in a regular cage, being on close watch. She didn't ask for a proper charge, but she knew that she would be in there for a long time. It didn't take any force for her to take down the clouds and fix the damage to the castle.

"Its not a terrible thing you know," Mal tried to comfort Ben,"Maybe she'll learn to be good. It might take her a while to trust your parents again, but maybe she'll come around." Ben didn't look up from his long stare. He was sitting slumped in his office chair. Papers laying on his desk, untouched.

"I didn't even have a say," Ben said quietly,"It just happened so fast I...thought that dad was going to at least trust her a little. I thought I trusted mother, but I...don't know anymore."

"Ben," Mal was a bout to protest by just placed her hand on his shoulder,"just give it some time." He didn't look at her, just kept his distant stair. Mal knew the next few weeks were going to be hard for him. She rubbed his shoulder and joined in his distant stare.

* * *

Evie stood in her dorm room. She looked out the big window. It was a weird color of grey sky, but light still found its way through the clouds. She looked over at her sewing table. Fabrics and orders laid waiting for her, but she'll get to those another time. Her gaze traveled back to the window.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Carlos said from behind her. A small blush came up on her cheeks. She turned to see him standing silently in the doorway. His slight grin matched his friendly brown eyes.

"If only they would let me," Evie turned back to the window. The door clicked shut as she returned her gaze over the school courtyard outside, where the trees lined the horizon. She greeted the strong arms that wrapped around her from behind.

"I don't want to go either," Carlos rested his head on her shoulder,"but its for Mal and Ben. We should be there for Uma, Gil, and Harry too." Today was the day the three would be sent back to the Isle of the Lost. Mal insisted they couldn't be trusted.

"Must we?" Evie wanted to fight this unwinnable battle. She could feel the soft warm lips against her cheek for only a moment.

"We must," Carlos said quietly,"but I think we have a few minutes." Evie immediately escaped his grasps and turned towards him. She wrapped her arms around the boy. Carlos didn't refuse the hug, and held Evie close to him. After a few moments, the two stepped back to see each other, but still held one another in their arms.

Carlos tucked a piece of blue hair behind Evie's ear,"How are your powers?" She looked at him with a grin on her face.

"They're gone," Evie looked into his brown eyes before leaning in. The couple's lips touched softly. It would be their first kiss as normal teenagers. They weren't rushed with a war, or being held possessed. They were just...themselves.

* * *

It was time to deliver Uma, Harry, and Gil back to the Isle. The teens had gathered into limos that would escort them to the Isle and back..Well all but three. Mal and Ben got in with Carlos, Evie, Jay, Lonnie, and Dizzy. The other one contained the pirates waiting to get back home. Once everyone was seating inside the vehicles, their journey began.

"We'll finally be able to relax one this is taken care of," Mal said to break the awkward silence.

"Well not just yet," Ben said with a sigh,"We'll have the holidays in a month and then we'll start getting ready for graduation." Mal had forgotten about that. They had never had holidays on the Isle. She had also forgot how this would be her last year at Auradon Prep. During the summer, Mal knows her schedule will be packed with duties of being the lady of the court, but she tried not to thin about it at the moment.

"Something always happening in Auradon," Dizzy pointed out the obvious,"and I like it." Everyone laughed in the limo as it started to go over the magic bridge. The conversation continued, but neither Jay or Lonnie didn't say much.

"How's your back?" Lonnie turned and asked him. After being thrown back against the wall during Rose's coronation, Jay had had physical therapy on it so he didn't injure it more.

"Its feeling better," Jay said softly,"I don't know if I'll be able to play Tourney this spring season. Coach agrees that it would be better if I didn't do any sport this spring."

"So I won't have you for R.O.A.R team either?" Lonnie asked with concern,"We might be going to nationals this summer."

"I know," Jay said even quieter,"I've been trying to cope with it myself. Its my senior year too. Its not like I can do this next year." Lonnie rested her head slightly on his shoulder in response. There was nothing else she could do. Jay rested his own on top of her's.

"Guys!" Evie suddenly exclaimed. "The limo stopped behind us." Everyone looked in the back window to see the limo had stopped a ways back from theirs. It was served around towards the ocean.

"Stop!" Ben commanded the driver. The limo screeched to a halt before the teens filed out quickly. Mal ran the fastest of them all to the stranded vehicle. It was rocking back and forth before Uma jumped out of one of the doors and straight into the ocean. Mal quickly reacted and tried to stop her by throwing magic, but the girl was to quick for the magic. Uma dived into the water.

Gil and Harry came out after her but the guards were fighting them off. "Stop them!" Ben commanded Mal. Quickly thinking again, Mal sent a stunning spell over the fight. The teens ran to the frozen men. Mal reversed the curse on the guards. they grabbed Gil and Harry, still frozen, and put them back into the limo.

"This is why they need to go back to the Isle," Mal said sternly to Ben before she lead the group back to the limo. She was right, they couldn't be trusted.

They delivered Harry and Gil back to the Isle quickly so they couldn't escape once they were unfrozen. There wasn't much discussion on the ride home. All Mal could do was look out into the ocean. Great, Uma was on the loose again. Mal knew it was too good to be true. Uma needs to be contained, or they'll have to go through more battles.

Even with the thought of Uma out there, plotting revenge, the teens would have to get back to their normal lives. Though things may get in their way, they have to keep on living their lives, going to school, and getting back to the things they used to do.

* * *

Rose sat on the stone floor in her cell. She looked over to the rose she had spray painted on the wall. She missed being free. It felt like she was back in that square room, where the claw marks scratched how many days she was in there. Her eyes looked down at her hands. She tried to unleash her claws where her fingernails used to be, but the cuffs around her wrist burned her skin.

The girl didn't react much to the burn. She moved the cuff a little to see all of her other burns that covered her wrists. It was so many, she didn't even feel her skin there. There was a sudden click of the cell door. The guard was opening the door. There were three others with him. Rose got up onto her feet. She didn't say anything as the door swung open.

Rose just stood there and looked at him. He motioned for her to come to them. The girl walked out of the cage. She could feel the bodies around her tense because of her presence. Two guards arms wrapped around her own. She didn't resist, but kept looking forward as they brought her down the hall. They must have finally finished her real cage.

She walked along until they suddenly stopped. The guard in front turned to her and took out another key. He unlocked the cuffs chaining her arms together and replaced them quickly with new ones that were for each wrist. Rose was quickly shoved into a new room. The door slammed behind her. Rose looked down at the new cuffs. They allowed her to wear them like bracelets.

Her eyes looked down at the white carpet under her feet. She then looked up to see the walls grey, but one with clouds. The clouds suddenly shifted to the forest. Rose looked curiously. The walls could change to her desire, or just the one wall. The others, were grey. There was a simple bed and dresser. Rose took a step forward for her boot to hit something.

Rose looked down to see a blue box with gold string. She bent down and brought the box up to her level. She looked at the note for a second before quickly opening the box. She stopped for a moment before slowly picking up the new brown boot with the painted rose on the back of the heal. She set the boot back in the box and picked up something else.

The sight of the stuffed brown bear brings a small grin to the lost princess' face.

* * *

**END OF THE LOST PRINCESS**

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! It took a long time to write, so please write a review of what you thought of it.:) If you haven't read The Magic in the Mirror, I highly suggest you read it because it sets up The Lost Princess.

I will be continuing this series with a new addition in January 2020. It will then lead into the events of Descendants 3.

**Keep On Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004**


End file.
